Guardians of the Wild
by Jpbake
Summary: She never attended to get attached to him. It was supposed to be just a simple interview for her newspaper. But the more she spent time with him and learned his story the more she got attached to him and wanted him. Never mind the fact that the law considers him a criminal or that he was at the top of the FBI's most wanted list and her father was hunting him down. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Hey, everybody! Jpbake is here with another story or you guys. This story is going to be a little different from most of my others because the premise may come across as a little controversial with the lead character being considered a terrorist. But see, I have been wanting to write this story as a actual original book for a couple of years now but have never quite figured out how to do it so I decided, fuck it why not test it out as a fan fiction first and see if it is good enough to make a original story or not.**

 **Slight warning though before you start, this story is going to be extremely violent and disturbing at times so if you feel like you can't handle it, then don't read.**

 **With that said let's get it started.**

Out in the woods a man and a child were dressed in full camo, each carrying rifles. The man Jeremy Frost was taking his son on his very first hunting trip, hoping to turn his son into a big sportsman like him. The kid though, eight year old Jack Frost seemed a little uneasy about the idea of killing a defenseless animal, and the deeper they two of them walked into the woods the more uneasy he felt.

"Dad why are we out here doing this again?" Jack asked as they walked deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Because son it's time for you to become a man." Jeremy said. "And theirs no better way to make a man out of you then by having you kill a beast twice your size. You ain't a man unless you know how to kill and before this trip is done you will kill your first beast."

"I don't know if I can." Jack hesitated.

"Sure you can son." Jeremy said "Everybody has a killer in them, they just need to release it."

Just then Jeremy stop and raised his right hand signaling for Jack to do the same.

"Shh..." Jeremy said pointing his right index finger past a group of trees up ahead. "Look straight ahead."

Jack looked ahead of him and saw a White Tail Buck taking a drink from a small stream, so peaceful and completely unaware that about ten meters away Jeremy was pointing his gun straight at it. The sound of a gun being cocked alerted the deer and it immediately perked up it's ears and turned to face the direction of the sound.

"Watch and learn son." Jeremy said pointing his gun at the deer. "This is how a pro does it." Then Jeremy fired his rifle, striking the deer in the right front shoulder. The deer took into the bushes, leaving a trail of blood behind it as it fled.

"You didn't kill it." Jack said as Jeremy lowered his gun.

"No but I wounded it." Jeremy said "It won't be long until it dies,come on let's follow the blood trail."

Jack and Jeremy followed the trail of blood for a good half mile, Jack noticed that the longer the trail went, the more blood was staining the grass, it was slowing down, it was dieing. After walking for half mile they saw the deer laying down on the ground, just barely clinging on to life. It was too weak to run anymore.

"There it is son." Jeremy said with a smile, "Our trophy. Go ahead, take the kill shot, I'll mount it's head in your room."

Jack slowly and hesitantly walked up to the deer. The deer tried to get up and run but all it could do was kick it's feet in the air. It was too weak to get up, and Jack could tell it was scared. As Jack pointed his gun at the deer Jack looked it straight in the eyes then he paused. What Jack saw in the eyes of the animal was fear, and sadness. It didn't want to die, and the longer Jack stared it in the eyes he new he couldn't bring himself to kill it.

"Go on Jack, what are you waiting for? Put it out of it's misery."

"I..." Jack said with shaking hands before he lowered his gun and threw it on the ground. "I can't"

"You coward, you pansy!" Jeremy scolded walking up to where Jack was and shoving him to the ground as he pointed his gun to the deer.

"Dad, please don't!" Jack pleaded. Jeremy didn't listen though, he pointed his gun at the deer's head and fired, killing the deer were it lay.

"I thought I raised a tougher son than this." Jeremy scolded turning to face Jack who was still lying on the ground. "But apparently I still have work to do. "If you are to scared to take another life than how in the hell are you going to be able to make it in this world."

"I... I'm sorry. I looked in it's eyes and I saw fear"

"Fear? It's a dirty dumb animal, they don't know emotion all they know is how to eat sleep and shit! They ain't got no feelings! They're only purpose in this world is for us to do with as we please."

As Jack was listening to what his father was saying he was started to get angry. His father didn't see animals as living things, just things to shoot at. Jack started feeling something building up inside him, his inner killer. And as Jeremy turned around to deal with the dead deer, Jack stood up, picked up his gun and pointed it at Jeremy.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Jeremy said turning around when he heard the gun cock.

Jack didn't say a word as he then fired two shots into Jeremy's back, killing him before he even hit the ground.

As soon as Jack realized what he did he dropped his gun and stared blankly at his hands. He just took another life. Just not any life though, his own father.

"Oh my god?" Jack gasped as he fell to his knees and knelt by his fathers body. Jack then started weeping as he realized what he just become, a killer.

 **Twenty years later.**

"See anything Black Dragon?" Jack asked through his earpiece as he was scoping out the hideout of a group of Polar Bear fur trappers deep in Alaska. Ever since Jack murdered his own father as a boy, he made it his mission to punish those that hurt the wildlife, and once Jack grew up and ventured on his own he put together a group of extreme environmentalist to seek out those who threaten wildlife and make them pay with their lives. His group on environmental terrorist as the government called them were known as the Guardians of the Wild and numbered close to three hundred members who went by a animal code name on their jackets. For Jack it was White Tiger, for his right hand man Hiccup it was Black Dragon.

"Nothing yet but I will keep looking" Black Dragon said. Black Dragon was not only Jack's right hand man but also was in charge of Jack's air support. Him and a female member and Black Dragon's girlfriend She Dragon each flew a helicopter over their target so they would be the first to see their targets and alert the rest of the team about their whereabouts.

"Hold on I think I'm getting something." She Dragon said picking up a pair of Binoculars. "Looks like the boys are coming home."

"We'll be ready for them." Jack said. He and the rest of the team was hiding in either a tree, bush or in their vehicle parked out sight as they awaited for Jack to bark the next order.

"Ok nobody make a move until they bring their crop inside. If we attack while they are still in near their vehicles they may get away with however many polar bear skins they have.

"Roger that White Tiger." A guy with the name Panda engraved on his black uniform jacket said.

"Man fuck poachers." A curly red headed girl with the code name bear said as she was hiding out in a tree with her bow drawn. "If I could I would put a bow threw each and one of them fur trapping fuckers right now."

"Patience bear." A older graying man with a braided white beard known as Red Panda said "You will get your chance, we will all get our chance.

As five trucks filled with bear cages, skins, and guns pulled up to the hideout, Jack and the others stayed completely silent as the fur trappers stepped out of their trucks and unloaded their stash. Jack noticed that that they had ten already skinned polar bears stashed in a couple of their trucks, and in the back of another one, which Jack was a little creeped out by, was a live polar bear cup being kept trapped in a cage. Jack watched in anger and disgust as one of the fur trappers took one of the polar bear skins and started rubbing in in front of the cubs face.

"You want your mommy?" The trapper mocked. "Well too bad! Your mommy's skin is going to go for will big on the black market! And who knows how much somebody will pay for a live cub!"

"Who knows what they are going to do to that poor cub."A girl called called Tigress said

"I don't want to wait and find out" Jack said as he continued to keep a sharp eye on the fur trappers. Then as soon as the trappers walked inside Jack gave the signal.

"Ok, let's move." Jack then stepped out of his hiding place and led the team to the front entrance, only leaving Black Dragon and She Dragon outside in their helicopters to drop any of the trappers trying to flee.

Jack then counted to three before kicking the door in. Jack fired first, shooting one of the fur trappers right between the eyes. One of the trappers reached for their gun but Bear drew her bow and fired two arrows each into the guys eyes.

The fur trappers tried to make a break for it but the Guardians was having none of it. Tigress took three daggers and threw them at a single guy, all three implanting him in the back. Panda tackled one guy to the ground and ran his sword several times threw him while Red Panda grabbed another one before he could make good his escape and ran a sword threw the guys neck, slitting his throat.

A couple of guys did make it out of the building but Black Dragon and She Dragon saw them.

"Oh no you don't." Black dragon said grabbing the control to the machine gun on his helicopter. He turned his helicopter around toward the direction on the two guys and fired. The two guys barely reached their vehicles before getting filled with bullets and dropping to the floor dead.

Back inside Tigress reached the cage that was holding the baby cub.

"Hold on, we're gonna get you to safety," Tigress then turned to Panda who just ran his sword through another fur trapper.

"Panda help me out here!"

"You got it!" Panda said running to where Tigress was and grabbing one end of the cage while Tigress grabbed the other. Then they started running toward the exit, being careful that neither them nor the polar bear cub got hit by a bypassing bullet in the process.

"They got the cub. Now let's finish these bastards!" Jack said.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bear said aiming her bow at another guy and shooting a arrow into his neck!

Once Tigress and Panda made it outside She dragon lowered her helicopter and helped get the polar bear cub in safely.

"Your safe now." Tigress said in a calm soothing voice to the cub who was screaming scared. "It will all be over soon and you will be free."

Back inside nearly all of the fur trappers had been killed, only one was still standing, the guy who had teased the cup with it's dead mother's body, and he was headed for the back exit.

"He's getting away!" Bear shouted.

"On no he isn't!" Jack growled aiming his gun at the guy and shooting him in the back on his left leg.

The guy screamed as he fell and clinched his left leg, As Jack, Bear, and a third gray haired man known as Jackrabbit slowly walked up to him Jack fired his gun again, this time in the guys right leg!

"I surrender!" The guy cried raising his hands up in the air. "Just please, no more I beg you! Show some mercy!"

"You showed no mercy to the animals you killed!" Jack said as Merida grabbed the guy by the neck the pinned the guy flat on the ground and jabbed a arrow in the guy's left wrist. Pinning it into the floor as the guy screamed.

"Please stop I don't want to die, I don't want to die!" The guy cried.

"Tell me mate." Jackrabbit said in a thick Aussie accent. "Do you think those Polar bears you killed wanted to die!"

"No!" The guy cried.

"Did you show them mercy."

"Oh god man please." The guy screamed in pain. Bear then jabbed a arrow into the guy's left wrist, completely pinning him to the ground, unable to move.

"ANSWER THE MAN!" Bear screamed as the guy cried in pain.

"No! I didn't show them mercy." The guy wept.

"Well then I ain't going to show mercy to you." Jackrabbit said as he took out a grenade

"OH GOD MAN DON'T PLEASE!" The guy screamed "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"

"No your not sorry!" Jackrabbit said as he put the grenade in the guys mouth and pulled the pin. "Your not sorry!"

"Let's move man." Jack then ordered as the three of them then left the man pinned to the floor with the grenade in his mouth. Once Jack and the team were all outside Jack made a call on his earpiece.

"Ok Red Fox, it's all up to you now." Jack said

"Roger that," Red Rox said. Red Fox was up in a tree and saw the guy pinned to the floor from a window. Red Fox then fired a arrow that shot threw the window and hit the guy in the chest killing him on contact. The grenade then fell out of the guy's mouth and exploded, blowing up the entire building as Jack and the team watched it engulf in flames

As Jack watched as the building erupted in flames, Jack couldn't help but remember when he killed his father in the woods those many years ago. However he didn't feel the guilt that he did all those years back. As he watched the building explode, knowing that he helped kill all those poachers inside it wasn't guilt that he felt. It was satisfaction.

 **That's it for the first chapter, hope it's not too violent or disturbing for you, I know some people may not feel comfortable with the source material but if you are OK with it, then I hope you follow favorite and leave a review. And even if your not OK with it leave a review anyway. Till next time,**

 **For Animals!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it's been a few weeks since I last updated this story, life has been sort of busy as of late, plus I got so involved in writing for another one of my stories that this fell to the waste side for a couple of weeks. But I'm back so I hope that this was worth the wait.**

"Is this the famous Pulitzer prize winning reporter Elsa Winters of the New York Times?" A feminine voice said over the phone.

"Anna how many times have I told you just to call me plain Elsa." Elsa said as she was walking to work the following morning.

"I can't help it sis." Anna said as she was fixing some pancakes for her and her boyfriend Kristoff in her one bedroom apartment. "Ever since you won that Pulitzer three years ago for uncovering Mayor Hans's sex scandal you have made a huge name for yourself in journalism, so I can't help if it if I keep bringing it up. So you on your way to the office right now?"

"Yep" Elsa said "I got a new story I am going to submit to my boss and hopefully if it goes well it will make its way to tomorrow mourning's paper.

"Well knowing you I see no way that it won't." Anna said "Anyway I know you are probably busy so I will let you go but call me during break, I want to know how the story went okay?"

"Okay sis, love you bye!" Elsa said as she hung up the phone.

Elsa had been working at the the Times for six years, now at the age of twenty seven she has became one of the most popular and respected journalist at the Times. When Speculation first broke out three years ago that Mayor Hans Larson was was secretly committing illegal sex acts with minors in the office then tried repeatedly to cover it up Elsa was the first to uncover the truth and expose him for what he was. Her commitment to the truth and spectacular journalism not only led to Hans getting impeached and thrown in jail but also won her the highest award a journalist can receive, the Pulitzer.

The down side to her winning that reward though is now her boss Tiana Cook expects more out of her then any other of her journalist. She keeps expecting each story of hers to be the next groundbreaking story and Tiana has often put more stress on her then any other journalist and given her the hardest assignments. She always excepted them without complaints but it often frustrated her that she was put on a different pedestal then the rest of the team at the Times.

Elsa's office was on the tenth floor and as she was waited for the elevator to arrive on her floor she took a deep breath and straitened out her mini skirt so it wouldn't look wrinkled when she presented her story to Tiana.

"Ah Elsa did you get the story I asked for?" Tiana asked two minutes later when she arrived on the floor and walked into her office.

"Do you even have to ask?" Elsa said with a pinch of sarcasm in her voice as she placed the story on the desk for Tiana to read. Tiana put on a pair of reading glasses and the room fell silent as Tiana spent the next five minutes glancing threw Elsa's story about the human trafficking problem going on in the state.

"The article's good." Tiana said as she handed the paper back to Elsa. "You have some good quotes and all, but the problem is you didn't give me anything new."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked

"Everything you said in this story I have already heard from in other news papers and news stations. When I gave you this assignment I expected you to dig up something new, possibly a name for the police to go on, a possible location to where the women have been taken once they were abducted. But all we have here is a few women saying what the people did to them and explaining how they where abducted on the streets and used as sex slaves.

"Well Tiana sometimes it's hard to get interviews when the people are refusing to talk." Elsa said "I went to over two dozen people for a interview trying to get what you wanted, most of them were two scared to talk and the ones that did only gave me the minimum details. I tried to get a name or location out of them, I really did, but they were to scared for there lives to spill the hard details."

"You are the same woman who was able to spill the beans on Hans, surely you of all people could get a name from them."

"There's a difference with this story though. Mayor Hans life was never in danger nor was any of the people who worked for him. These women I interviewed was scared that if they ratted on them that the people who did this to them would hunt them down and kill them. I may be the best Tiana but even I can only do with what I am given, and I am not going to make up something just to satisfy you."

"I am not asking for you to make anything up Elsa I am just asking for you to dig deeper."

"I dug as deep as I could!" Elsa yelled "But they refused to talk. Now are you going to print the story or not?"

"Sorry Elsa, but I can't print this, there is nothing here." Tiana said "Give me a story that is new, that provides us with something that nobody else has talked about previously then we will talk."

Elsa was furious, she had never had a story rejected by anyone before and to have Tiana turn down her story just because her witnesses were to scared to talk really did a number to both her pride and ego.

During her lunch break Elsa called Anna and told her the news about her article and needless to say Anna was just as upset as Elsa was.

"Your story got rejected!?" Anna gasped

"Yes!" Elsa responded, "Just because I couldn't get the dirt she wanted. Anna I tried everything to get the hard evidence out of them but they refused to talk. But I still put everything I had in that story and was proud of the outcome, I was up all night and am running on only two hours of sleep because I was dedicated on getting that story done by the deadline."

"So what are you going to do now Elsa?" Anna asked

"Try to fine a new story I guess." Elsa said "Tiana want's something new something that has not been done before."

"Well I'm sure you will get that, you are the best out there. Hey me and Kristoff are going to have dinner tonight at the State House on Main Street later you are welcome to come if you want, it could be a good way to relax after this stressful day."

"That does sound good Anna, I may take you up on that offer." Elsa said

"Great I'll meet you at six then sis, bye." Anna then hung up and as Elsa went back to her lunch which was a grilled chicken salad, Elsa caught a news report on the break room TV that caught her eye. The report was about the murders of a group of Polar bear fur trappers of the coast of Alaska by a group of environmental terrorist called the Guardians of the Wild. Elsa had heard reports about these people before and how they are brutally murdering poachers across the globe but not once has she heard a reason for why they were doing what they were doing. The idea of a motive really interested Elsa and she started thinking about taking on the story when she realized her break was about up and she had to return to work, so she put up her salad and tabled the thought for the time being as she went back to work.

Work let out at five which gave her just enough time to run back home to her apartment and get changed before she met up with Anna and Kristoff for dinner. When she arrived just a couple minutes till six Anna and Kristoff were still waiting to be seated.

"Elsa glad you could make it." Anna said running up to hug her bigger sister.

"Thanks for inviting me." Elsa said as she returned the hug.

"Ms. Winters your table is ready." The hostess said leading leading the three of them to their table.

Once the three of them got settled, Elsa ordered a glass of sweet tea while Anna and Kristoff both ordered a glass of red wine. Then the three of them each ordered a medium rare steak with a side salad and baked potato.

"I'm surprised you didn't get any wine" Anna said once they all got there food and drinks.

"Trust me Anna after the day I have had if I even touched something with alcohol you would end up having to drive me home because I would end up drowning out my sorrows in it."

"So have you ever had a story rejected before?" Kristoff asked curiously.

"No I haven't. It's like Tiana is putting me on a separate pedestal then everybody else ever since I won that Pulitzer. It's not fair I tell you, if that was any other journalist that brought her that story, it would be in the papers by mourning but since it was me, she rejected it because it wasn't up to the Elsa Winters bar that she has set in her mind.

"Don't worry Elsa, everybody get's a rejection once in there life" Kristoff said. "It took me three tries before Anna agreed to go out with me, and now look where we are, we couldn't be closer."

"That's true it's just so frustrating at times you know, you work your butt off for weeks then you fine out your hard work wasn't good enough." Elsa then noticed on one of the TVs in the restaurant that CNN talking about the attack on the Alaskan fur trappers again. Most of the TVs in the Steak House was turned to some type of sports channel but there was always one station that was turned to news for those people that didn't care for sports.

"There's that story again about the Guardians of the Wild." Elsa said pointing to the TV

"I know, those bastards." Anna said "Dad had been trying for two years to get a lead on those guys but they have always been one step ahead of them."

"Do the police even have a name for the leader of those guys, or at the very least a motive."

"All the police know is that the leader calls himself the White Tiger, but other then that they don't have a name, face, or motive, why?"

Elsa then stood there silently as she stared at the TV lost in a daze. This could be it, this could be her next story.

"Hello Elsa, you still there?" Anna asked waving her hand in front of Elsa's face snapping Elsa back to reality.

"I think I may have just found my next story!" Elsa said.

 **I'll try to be a little quicker with my next update but I can't make any promises. Anyway if you liked this please leave a review, and if you didn't like it leave a review anyway.**

 **Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it makes writing this story that much more fun. I was a little concerned that the controversial subject matter might drive some of you away but it seems like you are enjoying this as much as I am. So thanks a lot now let's continue.**

"You want to do a story on what again?" Tiana asked when Elsa arrived at the office the next day.

"The Guardians of the Wild, they are spreading terror across the world so now would be the best time to talk about them."

"All the other newspapers and networks are talking about them, what can you bring to the table that is different from everybody else?"

"I am going to try to be the first person to get a one on one interview with the White Tiger himself." Elsa said

"Say what?"

"Nobody knows anything about the man, he wears a tiger mask every time he is in front of the camera but nobody knows his real name or his motive. Obviously he has a reason for doing what he is doing and I believe if I can get a interview with the man I can spill some of there secrets."

"Elsa do you know just who you will be dealing with. These guys are terrorist, murderers. Even if you could somehow get a interview with the leader, if you take what you know and then spill all their secrets to the world and they find out about it, they will come after you."

"Nobody knows anything about these guys, and if they are ever going to be stopped then somebody has to discover their secrets. Tiana, I am a Pulitzer prize winning reporter, I have put myself at risk before, if I backed out of a story just because of the threats that comes with it then why am I doing this. Remember when I was investigating Hans I was threatened with being thrown in jail by his staff. "

"There is a difference between being threatened with jail and being threatened with your life. You've seen the reports on what they do to their victims."

"You told me to bring you something new, something nobody has talked about. And this is it, can you imagine being the first person to sit down one on one with the mysterious White Tiger, do you know how much the public will react to that. People will be buying our paper left and right just for that story alone."

"How do you know that you will even be able to get a interview with him?"

"I don't know if I can or not. But I got to try. This could be our only chance at finding out more about these guys, and what they want."

Tiana sighed, "Fine if you can get me something on them I will run the story, just do not get yourself killed out there. Someone like you won't be easy to replace."

"I won't get killed out there I promise." Elsa said as she walked out of Tiana's office and to her own office desk. Once she sat down she immediately got online to Google search the Guardians of the Wild. She needed to see if there was anyway to contact them. The organization was pretty big with over a hundred members in counting so obviously The White Tiger had to find someway of recruiting those people, they couldn't have just dropped out from the sky.

Elsa spent about a good thirty minutes online looking for someway to contact them when she finally stumbled upon the organizations website.

"Jackpot." Elsa thought to herself as she clicked on it.

Once the front page appeared on the screen she saw several pictures of wild and endangered animals like the Black Rhino, Lion, Lowland gorilla. She also saw a posting on the front page from the White Tiger himself that Elsa clicked on and expanded.

 _The raid on the Alaskan fur trappers was a success._ The note read

 _But there is still plenty of other people out there that is harming our great planet that must be put to justice. Down below I have a link on a American doctor who also finds joy in shooting down know endangered animals just to have a stupid head on his wall. A couple of weeks ago he was reported of gunning down a Bengal tiger before skinning the creature and cutting off it's head to hang up on his wall. The Bengal Tiger is a endangered species with fewer then 2'500 known individuals left on the planet._

 _This pitiful excuse of a human must be taught a lesson, it is time we put him on the endangered species list._

"Geez this guy sounds hippies gone wild here." Elsa thought to herself after she finished reading the note. She then went through the search bar at the top of the website to see if she could find someway of reaching them when she saw a contact page with a option to leave the leader a message.

"Jackpot." Elsa said as she clicked on the tab and was taken to White Tiger's email page.

" _Dear White Tiger._ " Elsa wrote

 _you may not know me, my Name is Elsa Winters of the New York times. I am wanting to do a story on you and your organization, I want to tell your story and spread it to all who buys our paper. You have a reasoning for doing what you do and I would like to help get your story told. Please email me at elsawinters_

Elsa then pressed send. It was out of her hands now, she just hoped that he would respond.

She then checked the clock on her wall and saw it was about time to take her lunch break. Elsa usually had a hour for lunch but despite having a full hour she usually just spent it in the break room watching whatever was on the break room TV. But this time however she decided to actually go visit her father at the police station because she wanted him to know exactly what she was doing. So as soon as the clock struck twelve Elsa got up and signed out on her time sheet for lunch and walked out the front door and headed for the police station.

Her father worked on the second floor of the police station and was a pretty high ranking officer at the police department, making it up to the ranking of Sergeant. Once the reports about the Guardians of the Wild unsurfaced her father had been trying left and right to hunt them down and bring them in but has so far had little to no success, which was one reason Elsa really was hoping this story would work out so that she could help her father bring them down.

"Hey daddy," Elsa called out when she reached her fathers office.

"Sweety?" Sergeant Winters said in surprise as he looked up from his computer and saw Elsa standing above him. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"What, can't a girl visit her own father during her lunch hour?" Elsa said

"I don't see why not." Sergeant Winters replied, "So how are things going at the Times anyway?"

"Well that's the main reason I'm here dad actually, you see I am working on new story that could help you in one of your ongoing cases."

"Well I have a lot of ongoing cases right now so you are going to have to be a little bit more specific."

"I am trying to get a one on one interview with the leader of the Guardians of the Wild."

"What?"

"I am hoping that if I can get a interview with him that I can get him to spill some useful information that you and the rest of the force can use to find them. Cause no disrespect right now but you have nothing on these guys."

"Elsa do you know just how much danger you are putting yourself in getting involved with these guys?"

"Do you know how much danger you put yourself in every time you put on that uniform?"

"There's a difference Elsa I am trained in this field."

"And I am trained in my field." Elsa protested. "Look somebody needs to spill something on these guys if you ever want to bring them down, I am the most experienced journalist on the whole east coast, if anybody is more qualified to take on these people it's me."

"These people are murderers though Elsa." Sergeant Winters said "You will be putting your life in danger if you go through with this."

"Well that's just going to have to be a risk that I got to take." Elsa said "I am not here to ask your permission dad, I already got permission from my boss to take on this story. I was just here to let you know what I am doing in hopes that you would approve of it."

"Well I don't approve of it but you are twenty seven, you are a adult so I cannot stop you. But just promise me Elsa that you will return from this safely, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I'll be fine dad." Elsa said getting up to give her father a reassuring hug. "Trust me. And if everything goes as plan and I get something that leads you to these guys you will be thanking me for taking on this story."

Elsa then left the police station and walked to the McDonald's across the street so that she could at least get something to eat before having to return to work. She usually didn't like eating at fast food because she preferred to eat as healthy as possible but considering she was running a little short on time she decided that this one time couldn't hurt so as soon as she got her order of McNuggets and fries she sat down at one of the tables and checked her laptop to see if White Tiger had responded. One of the good things about McDonald's was that they did have Wifi so she could still check her email while eating her lunch. And to her excitement Elsa found out that White Tiger did respond to her message.

 _What if I don't want my story told_ The message read.

 _Obviously you have some sort of message you are trying to send which is why you are doing what you do_ Elsa responded in her message _I am just wanting to help tell your story. Let me interview you, let me here your story, and I might be able to help spread your message to the world._

Elsa then sent the message and hoped that the White Tiger would respond quickly. Within five minutes she got a respond back.

 _Meet me in Sidney Australia at 32 Wallaby way. You will get your story then._

Elsa couldn't help but let out a little squeal of excitement as she took out a pen and paper and wrote down the address. She couldn't believe she had her story. She was going to be the first person to have a interview with the leader of the Guardians.

 **Next chapter, Elsa and Jack meets for the first time. How will their confrontation be like? How will the rest of the Guardians of the Wild respond to a reporter interviewing them? Find out next chapter, it's going to be good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a bit longer then the others but it does explain why Jack believes in what he is doing. I am very pleased with how it turned out and I hope that you will be too.**

The flight to Sidney was a long one. Elsa was already nervous enough about interviewing a group of people that could possibly kill her if they saw her as a threat. But add on that the in flight movie the plane was showing was Snakes on a Plane and it just added to her nerves.

"What if the White Tiger is on this plane and has a change of heart and sees me as a threat?" She thought to herself as she watched the movie with eyes wide in horror. "He could release a group of snakes on this plane like in this movie and take us all out."

She quickly snapped out of her nervous spell, she had put herself in dangerous situations before with her job so why should this one be any different. It's not like she had the power to arrest him once she got what she wanted, she wasn't a cop. It is just a simple interview, nothing more, nothing less.

Eventually after a good eighteen hour flight she finally landed in Sidney. The easy part was out of the way, now came the hard part of finding where they met.

Elsa had never been to Australia so she had no idea where anything was, She figured that if she was going too find where she needed to be then the best thing she could do would be to get a taxi.

"Taxi, Taxi!" Elsa hollered the second she saw a taxi drive up to the side of the rode.

"Where to mam?" the Taxi driver asked when Elsa stepped in.

"To 42 Wallaby way." Elsa said "I got money but it's only American, do you accept American?"

"Do you know how many American's visit this city for business or pleasure? A lot, so yes I do accept American money." The driver said as he started driving. "So what brings you to Sidney Australia anyway, business or pleasure?"

"Business actually." Elsa said "I work for the New York Times and am here to interview a person for a story I am working on."

"Oh a news story huh? What's it about?" The guy asked

"Well I don't think it would be wise to discuss it. It is sort of top secret and the fewer people who know about it right now the better. But if everything goes well then you should be able to find it online at the New York Times website within a few days. Just search for the name Elsa Winters and you should find it."

"Will do man and good luck on the story." The driver said. After a good fifteen minute drive the driver stopped at a fenced off area where the road ended Elsa looked out the window and saw a spooky looking house that kind of looked like a haunted house, resting on top of a hill.

"Is this the right place?" Elsa asked nervously when she got a look at the scary looking house at the top of the hill.

"This is where the road ends. This is as far as I can go." The driver said.

"Um, OK then, thanks then, I guess this is where I get out." Elsa said as she slowly stepped out of the the taxi and payed the guy for the drive.

"Look I don't know what type of story you are doing and I know it's none of my business" The driver said as he took the money. "But any person that lives in a place like this has got to be up to something so whatever your reasoning is for interviewing him, be careful.

"I will try." Elsa said as the driver turned around and drove off. Elsa looked at the giant barbed wire fence covering the yard. There was a sign hanging on the fence that gave the address 42 Wallaby way, sure enough this was the place.

"Oh Elsa what have you got yourself into this time." Elsa said to herself as she slowly tried to open the door to the fence only to see that it was locked.

"Shit! What now?" Elsa asked herself when she noticed that the fence was chained shut with a key lock. She looked around the fence and noticed there was no other way in. The only way she could get in was to climb over the fence. So with a deep breath Elsa grabbed hold of the fence and climbed up it, making sure that she didn't lose her footing and fall and hurt herself.

Once she got on the other side she slowly and cautiously walked over to the house making sure that nobody sneaked up behind her and attacked her. Just because the White Tiger agreed to interview her didn't mean that she trusted him, and she sure as hell didn't trust any of his followers working for him.

The one place Elsa didn't search though was above her head, which she should have searched because standing on the rooftop of the house hidden behind the chimney was a man with long brown hair fixed in dreads wearing a gorilla mask. He spotted her walking to the front door and instantly contacted the others and warned them of a possible intruder.

The man, whose uniform code name said gorilla waited for Elsa to reach the porch steps before leaping of the building and jumping Elsa, pinning her to the ground and put his right hand on her head to make sure she couldn't get up.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Gorilla demanded to know "HOW DID YOU FIND US!?

"M-my name is Elsa Winters." Elsa replied with a stutter "Your leader called me hear, I am interviewing him for a news story."

"Your lying!" Gorilla said not believing her. "Your a cop aren't you? You were sent by the police to find us and arrest us aren't you!"

"No I'm not I swear!" Elsa cried as three more members of the Guardians came out, these three all looked feminine in shape, one wore a bear mask over her head and had red curly hair sticking out from it and went by the name of Bear. The second wore a blue dragon mask, had blonde hair sticking out of it and went by the name of She Dragon. The other wore a Tiger mask, had scarlet hair sticking out of her mask and went by the name of Tigress.

Gorilla lifted Elsa off the ground and threw her to the three females, landing in Tigress's arms who grabbed her and faced her to Bear as she held Elsa's hands tightly behind her back as Bear took out a arrow and held it against Elsa's neck.

"You shouldn't of came here lassie." Bear spoke to her in a thick Scottish accent. "Because this place is going to be the death of you."

"Put the arrow down Bear she's telling the truth" White Tiger said stepping outside right before Bear slit Elsa's throat.

"You called her here?" Bear asked shocked.

"Yes I did, and I really would appreciate if you didn't kill our guest before we even had a chance to talk."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill me at all thanks." Elsa chimed in.

"Don't smart off to the boss lassie," Bear growled "He's more dangerous then the four of us combined."

"Tigress release the girl please." Jack ordered. Tigress reluctantly obeyed as she released Elsa and she ran over to White Tiger

"Elsa would you please follow me inside, we have a lot to discuss." White Tiger asked and Elsa nodded in agreement as the two of them walked inside followed by Bear, Gorilla, She Dragon, and Tigress.

"Why is White Tiger bringing a total stranger to our den?" She Dragon asked Bear.

"I don't know She Dragon, but I don't like it." Bear replied as she started heading to a hallway on the left side of the house.

"Where are you going?" She Dragon asked.

"To go see Chameleon." Bear said, She Dragon and Tigress both followed her figuring out what Bear had in mind with her.

Chameleon was a slender girl with long blond hair tied up in a pony tail and was extremely tech heavy. Her office was filled with computers that she would often sit at all day when they wasn't on the field and stare at. She also had a hidden camera in every room of the house and every corner of the outside of the house just to see what everyone was up to. Some people would find that annoying and creepy having someone to spy on them like that, especially since Black Dragon and She Dragon often liked to get busy in their room during off time, and she had found great entertainment spying on them get to it through one of her many camera's. But in their line of business White Tiger found it necessary to have all those camera's just in case something happened.

"Chameleon, we need you to pull up the Camera in White Tiger's office!" Bear said storming into the room "And for god sakes put you damn mask on."

"Merida we are not on the field, I would really appreciate if you just called me Rapunzel." Chameleon said

"Zip it Chameleon White Tiger has brought in a reporter to our lair to interview him and we need to see what they are talking about."

"Jack brought in a stranger to our lair?" Rapunzel gasped, "What does he want our secrets to be spilled?"

"Yes! And do not mention his name right now you don't know if she's listening in or not!" Merida said

"Fine, no need to get bossy good god." Rapunzel said as she reached into her top drawer and pulled out her chameleon masked and put it on before switching the computer to Jack's office just as White Tiger and Elsa walked in.

White Tiger's office was filled with multiple pictures of wild life most of them were either endangered or considered extinct. There was a picture over his desk of a White Tiger laying in the snow, there was one to her right of the Ivory billed Woodpecker, but there was one picture just opposite of White Tiger's desk that she couldn't quite pinpoint what animal it was, it looked like some sort of Pigeon but she wasn't quite sure which type it was, all she did know was that it looked very beautiful.

"Beautiful bird isn't it?" White Tiger said noticing that Elsa was staring at the painting of the bird.

"Yes it is." Elsa admitted.

"That particular bird is called the Passenger Pigeon. At one time it was the most abundant in North America and possibly the world with some estimating that their population ranged somewhere between three billion and five billion birds. In 1866 in Southern Ontario there was a flock that was one mile wide and three hundred miles longs that took fourteen hours to pass and held a access of 3.5 billion birds which represented a large fraction of the population at that time."

"Wow," Elsa replied "What happened to them?"

"People hunted them for their meat, During the time their meat was considered a big source of food in the country. Loss of habitat also played a important role."

"Conservationists tried to strike a bill with the senate to try to stop the onslaught of the birds but the bill was struck down because the committee thought the bird needed no protection because they were so widespread. The last passenger pigeon died on September 1st 1914 in the Cincinnati zoo. People's greed and stubbornness led to this beautiful bird's extinction Elsa. This is one of the reason's we do what we do, so that we can save what animals we have left in this world so that they don't become like the passenger pigeon." White Tiger then turned to Elsa "You can right all of this down by the way the Passenger Pigeon is a good example of why we do this."

"Oh sorry." Elsa said taking out her notepad from her purse and wrote down what White Tiger had told her.

"Take a seat Elsa, we got more to discuss." White Tiger said walking to his desk and offering Elsa a place to sit.

"Thanks," Elsa said taking a seat at White Tiger's desk. "Now before we continue with this interview I would like to ask you to remove your mask, I don't interview people unless I can see there face. White Tiger was very hesitant to remove his mask though, he still wasn't quite sure if he could trust her or not.

"I promise I will not describe how you look or anything nor will I take your picture and post it to every paper around the world, this is simply a sign of trust and understanding that you will be honest with me and won't try to attack me."

"Fine but I will not give you my real name," White Tiger said

"Fair enough." Elsa agreed as White Tiger slowly reached to remove his mask.

"No don't you do it Jack don't you do it." Chameleon said as she and the others watched through the computer, Chameleon, Bear and She Dragon was now also joined by Black Dragon Tigress and Gorilla who was also curious what was going on it that room.

When White Tiger removed his mask Elsa was a little shocked to see just how young and handsome he looked. He had sky blue eyes and silver flaky hair that almost glowed in the light. This was not how she pictured him at all. He didn't even look thirty years old.

"Your a lot younger than I thought you would be." Elsa said

"You promise you won't mention my age or anything about my appearance will you?"

"I promise." Elsa said

"Well then, let's begin shall we, what's the first thing you want to know?"  
"First off, what motivated you to start this organization?"

"I always had a interest in wildlife since I was a little kid Elsa. Which was something my family never shared with me. My father was a big game hunter, every chance he got he would take out his rifle and leave our small Colorado home and go out hunting, he tried to get me into his passion but I just couldn't . The one time he took me hunting I saw the fear in the animals eyes when my father pointed his gun at them and I knew I just couldn't kill them. I guess that's what led my to start this organization was when I saw the fear in the animals eyes first hand. These animals cannot help themselves Elsa, we have to be the ones that do it. The sad thing is that most humans out there don't care. The only thing they care about is money, and there is money involved in the body parts of animals.

People will kill a animal like a mink or a fox just for their fur because the rich will pay top dollar for a mink coat. People wont think about the poor animals they kill or how it will harm the environment as long as they get their money."

"They same thing can be said about people who will chop down a forest for their own use. People will destroy a whole forest just because they want the land to build a business, or a rode or something. They don't care if they destroy a animals home or not, they only care about they want. Then what animals don't die from having their homes destroyed the new residents will kill themselves if they get to close to their property. Many animals are extinct today or close to extinction is due to loss of habitat or over hunting because of people's greed. This is why I do this, this is what motivates me. Because these animals can't protect themselves we have to be the ones that do it ourselves. Yes some people may call us terrorist for it, But tell me Elsa, who is the real enemy? And I want you to write this down on your notepad, who is the real enemy? Those who harm the innocent, or those who hunt those trying to harm the innocent? Yes what we do is extreme but it is because it is the only true way to stop them."

Elsa was about to ask another question when suddenly a guy in a panda mask interrupted them.

"Excuse me White Tiger but is tonight's attack still on?"

"Yes Panda it is and I do suppose it is time we prepare for it." White Tiger said getting up and turning to Elsa. "I'm sorry Elsa I would love to stay and talk more about this to you but I got something I got to attend to. We can talk about this more some other time if you want."

"No problem I think I got enough for a first story." Elsa said looking at her notes.

"Well then see you later then." White Tiger said opening the door to his office for her to walk out.

"You sure you can trust her?" Panda asked White Tiger afterword.

"She hasn't given me a reason not to yet." White Tiger replied. "I think it is safe to trust her for the time being."

Elsa was walking down one of the main hallways looking for the exit, and was chewing herself out quite a bit for not asking where the front door was when a door to her right side burst open and she soon found herself being drug in to Chameleon's computer room joined by Chameleon, Bear, She Dragon, Black Dragon, Gorilla, Tigress, and a couple other new faces one with a Horse mask who called himself the White Stallion and one with a cat mask who went by the name Puss.

Bear pushed Elsa against the wall and yanked out a strand of Elsa's hair and tied it to one of her arrows.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked as she watched Bear tie the strand of hair to the arrow.

"Just giving you a sturdy warning reporter." Bear said "I don't know why Boss trust you enough to bring you here but unfortunately for you none of us trust you in the slightest. We may not be able to do anything physical to you for the time being because of the boss's orders, but mark my word, you betray the boss or give me even the slightest feeling that you are going to turn us in and spill what you have seen to the cops, and I promise you that the last thing you see on this planet is this arrow going through your chest and me standing over your bloody corpse as you bleed out. Mark my warning."

 **I know this chapter was a little longer but I really wanted to get into detail on why Jack feels what he is doing is right. Also all the information I said about the Passenger pigeon is true. I could of went into more detail about what led to their extinction but I didn't want to risk losing your interest with a overlong nature lesson. If you want to know more about the passenger pigeon you can always look up the information on Wikipedia or I will be happy to tell you myself in a PM. I enjoy studying up on animals and have a few wild animal books in my room and used to watch a lot of animal planet when I was younger back when it was still a learning channel so I would be happy to tell you more about them.**

 **I will possibly drop more animal facts in later chapters the more Jack spends time with Elsa just to let you know but I will try not to get into to much detail so it doesn't drag the story out.**

 **Anyway hope you liked this chapter and rather you did or didn't please leave a review and I will catch you later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In response to a guest reviewer asking who Tigress was. Tigress is from the Kung Fu Panda movies, she was the main member of the furious five who was fighting accepting Po as the Dragon warrior but at the end finally excepted him as well as the rest of the furious five. Hope that clears things up.**

On the outskirts of Boston there was a mansion resting on a rock nearby the Ocean that was home to a extremely wealthy doctor. He was the owner of a thriving medical practice with over three hundred employees under his wing. He was also a big game hunter who every year when he took his vacation he took his private jet to wherever he wanted to go hunting and went on a wild hunting expedition. This year it was a Bengal Tiger, a extremely endangered and protected beast, made this doctor a prime target for Jack and his Guardians of the wild.

The mansion was surrounded by a barb wire fence, but that didn't stop Jack, Who was wearing his mask and uniform with the rest of his crew from cutting threw it with a pair of wire cutters. They were desperate to kill this guy, to prevent him from killing another endangered animal.

"Jack there is camera's surrounding the outer rims of the mansion, if you get withing the camera's view it will sound a intruder alarm." Jack heard Rapunzel say over the his earpiece. Rapunzel was back in the Guardian's lair staring at the Mansion from her computer in her office. Rapunzel wasn't much of a fighter but she was one hell of a computer wiz who the team used as their extra set of eyes and ears whenever they went on missions. If there was any threats that they needed to be warned of, she was always the first one to spot it.

"Can you hack into their camera's chameleon and blind them for me?" Jack asked.

"I'm on it, just give me a couple seconds." Rapunzel said as she typed frantically on her computer, hacking into the camera's computer system and blinding the camera's, but she didn't stop with the outside camera's she wanted to make sure they were not ever spotted so she went ahead and hacked into the security camera's in the inside of the mansion as well.

"OK, the camera's are hacked on both the inside and out. I must warn you, that you only got ten minutes to get inside, get the job done and get out, otherwise the camera's will turn back on and you will be spotted."

"Well then we are just going to have to pick up the pace a little bit," Jack said "Good work Chameleon" Jack said as he and his crew ran up to the front door. The door was locked and by the size of the door there was no way they could kick it in, they only had one option, they would have to ring the bell and hope someone would answer.

"Well so much for not attracting anybody," Jack said as he rang the doorbell.

The second one of the house maids opened it Jack and the others burst in the mansion. Jack grabbed the house maid by the neck and covered her mouth as he whispered in her ear.

"Please don't scream, I don't want to kill anymore then what I have to." The maid just nodded, tears flowing from her eyes in horror as she crawled to one of the corners in the mansion and buried her head in her knees out of horror.

"Remember you only have ten minutes until the camera's come back on." Rapunzel said over the earpiece.

"I know Chameleon but this mansion is huge." Jack said staring at the mansion. The mansion was three floors high with multiple hallways and rooms. It would take them half a hour at least to search every room of the place, they had to find out where the doctor was hiding and fast.

"Freeze!" Jack suddenly heard, turning his head to see one of the doctor's guards pointing his gun at him. Jack didn't say a word, quick as a flash he grabbed his gun and fired into the guards shoulder before the guard had time to react.

Jack then ran up to where the guard was laying and stuck his gun in the guards mouth as he got real close to his face and stared the man in the eyes.

"Please tell me where the doctor is hiding." Jack said "Making sure both his mask and his voice brought terror to the man. "This place is mighty big and I don't have time to search every room in the house.

"He is on the third floor, hiding in his study." The guard said. "Study is engraved on the door you can't miss it."

"Thank you, you get to live another day." Jack said before he struck the guy over the head knocking him out cold." Jack then turned to Black Dragon, Tigress, and Jackrabbit, who where standing right behind him.

"You three come with me to the Doctor's study." Jack then turned to the rest of the crew. "The rest of you guard this place, make sure that nobody interferes with us."

"You got it White Tiger," Bear said turning to the crew. "You heard the boss, surround this damn place, use lethal force if you have to, nobody get's to the boss!"

Then as Bear and the others surrounded the many hallway's of the mansion, Jack, Tigress, Black Dragon and Jackrabbit all four ran to the third floor and once they found the doctor's study the kicked the door in to find the doctor crouching behind his desk with a loaded pistol.

"Dr Facillier." Jack roared, "Your days of harming our wildlife is over!"

"Like hell it is!" Facillier said getting up from behind his desk and pointing his gun at Jack. Bad mistake for him because Jack immediately fired to rounds, one hitting Facillier in the abdomen, the other in the shoulder.

Jack slowly made his way to Facillier, who was laying on the ground bleeding out. Jack pointed the gun at Facillier's head and was about to pull the trigger when he heard a unwelcome voice.

"Freeze you freak!"

Jack turned around and saw what he appeared to be the doctor's bodyguard, aiming a gun at Jack's head.

"You don't know why I am doing this!?" Jack said grabbing Facillier and holding him against his chest, one arm rapped around his neck while his other arm pressing his gun against, Facillier's temple. "This man takes joy in poaching and killing known endangered animals. He ignores the fact that they are protected by law and takes great pride in posing pictures with their body and mounts them on his damn wall like a trophy. This man is breaking the law, he is harming our wildlife, he must answer for his crimes."

"Yeah and killing a man in cold blood is right?" The guard asked, not lowering his gun.

"I do what I have to!" Jack said

The guard was about to fire his weapon but before he could Tigress sneaked up from behind him and slit his throat, killing the guard as his blood spilled on the carpet.

"Um Jack I have some bad news, someone alerted the police and they are on their way right now." Jack heard Rapunzel say over his earpiece.

"How close are they?" Jack asked

"Less then a mile, you got to get out of there now if you want to avoid them."

"Copy that." Jack said then he quickly slit Facillier's throat and turned to Tigress and the others.

"We are leaving."

"What's going on?" Tigress asked

"The cops are on their way. We got to move!"

"Copy that." Tigress said as she headed for the exit

Jack ran for the exit, letting the rest of the team know what was going on so that they could also get out in time. They reached there vehicles and made it out just minutes before the cops arrived. Mission accomplished, they were safe to fight another day.

"So what do you think?" Elsa asked Tiana the next day after handing her the story she had written on the White Tiger.

"This is amazing." Tiana said "See, this is the type of stuff I expect from you."

"I am glad you appreciated it," Elsa said "Considering I nearly got a arrow in the throat for it. Sadly I wasn't able to get more from him like his real name or more about his past however."

"Oh but you will." Tiana said placing a hand on Elsa's shoulders.

"Come again?" Elsa asked

"You will continue to interview this so called White Tiger and you will uncover more secrets from them. Then once all their secrets is exposed to the world then once they are captured your name will go down in the history books as the woman who helped bring down a dangerous terrorist organization. And I will go down as the person who put you in charge of the story."

"Are you wanting me to do this more for your personal fame or for mine?" Elsa asked

"Hey, I am just trying to help bring down a psychopath," Tiana said "Elsa, you uncover the guardians secrets, you help the police track these monsters down, and someday there will be a movie made about you."

"Yeah, with Amy Poehler playing me." Elsa said

"Oh come on, you can do better then that," Tiana said "Think Oscar caliber actress. This would be a Oscar caliber movie."

"Oh so Jennifer Lawrence then?" Elsa asked

"Now your talking." Tiana said "This could be your biggest story ever Elsa, even bigger then the Mayor Hans scandal. Get me another interview."

"Only one problem though." Elsa said "If I start digging to deep, and uncover to many secrets, and they find out about it then they will stop at nothing till they end me. If I continue with this I will be putting myself in more danger then I ever have."

"Well then be sneaky about it." Tiana said "Earn their trust, make them let you in on stuff they wouldn't let anyone else in, look through their files when they aren't looking and spill their guts out to the media. I trust you will figure something out. You wanted this story Elsa, so you are going to see it to the end."

"Yes mam." Elsa said a little hesitant, she wasn't quite sure if she would even be allowed back for another interview. Most of the group wanted to kill her on the spot the first time she showed up, if she arrived a second time they might start expecting something is up and she may not return alive. Still she was the one who volunteered for this so it was up to her to uncover them.

"I have no doubt you will be fine." Tiana said placing her right hand on Elsa's right shoulder again. "Now I am going to send this story to the printing press, you go find a way to get a second interview."

As Elsa walked to her office desk and sat down, she couldn't help but bury her head in her hands as she was remembering the last few minutes of her visit to the Guardian's lair. How she was dragged into a unknown room with a bunch of of the Guardian's hovering over her, and how the one called bear pulled out a strand of her hair and tied it to a arrow. She recalled Bear's final haunting words to her that was still sending chills down her spine.

" _you betray the boss or give me even the slightest feeling that you are going to turn us in and spill what you have seen to the cops, and I promise you that the last thing you see on this planet is this arrow going through your chest and me standing over your bloody corpse as you bleed out. Mark my warning."_

Elsa knew that those words just wasn't a threat but a promise, so if she was going to continue with this story then she had to be extremely careful how she went on with it.

Her train of thought was suddenly broken by the sound of her cell phone ringing. When she answered it she was surprised to here who was on the other line.

"Hello Elsa, so did that story turn out well?" Elsa heard White Tiger's voice say on the other end.

"How did you get this number?" Elsa asked

"I have my ways of finding out information that I want. It's one of my many ways of finding out who out there is harming our planet. Anyway, I figure that your boss probably wants you to get a second interview."

"How did you know?" Elsa asked

"Elsa, I'm not stupid, you just don't write a major story about a infamous terrorist organization and not expect some sort of follow up story. Anyway, I'm down for a second story if you are. Meet me back at the same location as last time in three days, I will be waiting for you."

"How can I be sure that the second I step foot back in your lair that neither you or your band of murderers want attack me?"

"You can't be sure Elsa," White Tiger said with a chuckle. "You are just going to have to trust me. See you in three days."

White Tiger then hung up and Elsa let out a big exhale. It was settled, she would meet back up with White Tiger in three days time. She just hoped that she would return from this trip alive."

 **What will happen during the second interview? Find out next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**More animal facts and another interview between Jack and Elsa YAY!**

The second trip to White Tiger's mansion was surprisingly less stressful or terrifying then what Elsa expected. Maybe it was because the White Tiger seemed to trust for some odd reason though she never understood why. Sure she hadn't spilled anything real damning in her story, but that's only because she didn't have any real personal information except that he was from Colorado, the rest of her story was basically him explaining his motives for the attacks.

Still, Bear's warning was still repeating itself in her mind and she wondered if she could prevent spilling anything top secret in order to save her own life or if her reporters instinct would overpower her.

Her nerves calmed down a little when she arrived to the mansion and found that the front gate was actually unlocked and opened, showing that she was indeed welcomed. That still didn't stop her from looking up at the rooftop to see if that crazy man in a gorilla mask was waiting for her, which he wasn't.

When she arrived at the front door she was welcomed by a guy in a deer mask and was told to take a seat in the lobby.

"White Tiger is busy at the moment, mam." The guy said with a deep Russian accent. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable until he's ready for you."

"Thanks," Elsa said as she took a seat on a couch in the lobby and waited for White Tiger to arrive. She had to admit, this visit was already going a lot smoother then the last one, maybe she was finally earning their trust after all.

As she waited she took the time to get a good look at the mansion lobby. She couldn't believe how beautiful the place actually was. The walls and ceiling was made out of pure marble, and there was a golden chandelier hanging down the middle of the ceiling. For a group of psycho terrorist, they sure had a nice place, and she couldn't help but wonder just how the hell they could afford a place like this, From what little bit she knew about White Tiger's past he didn't sound like he grew up in a rich home.

Just like White Tiger's office there was painting of several different animals hanging up on the walls of the lobby. As Elsa was looking through the paintings, one that caught her eye was of a Wolf with pure white fur, sitting in a snowy bank and howling at the sky. The Wolf was beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful dogs she ever seen, she couldn't help but stop and stare at the picture a little longer.

"Beautiful picture ain't it mate?" A voice said from behind, catching Elsa off guard. Elsa turned around and saw a tall slender man with a rabbit mask with gray hair walk up beside her.

"Extremely beautiful." Elsa said

"It's a Arctic Wolf." The man said with a thick Australian accent "A subspecies of the Gray Wolf native to the Canadian Arctic Archipelago, From Melville Island to Ellesmere Island. Contrary to it's mainland counterparts though it's never really been hunted or pursued by humans, mainly because the high Arctic holds few human settlements. As a result the Arctic wolf is relatively unafraid of people and can be coaxed to approach people in some areas.

"Amazing." Elsa said

"Indeed." The man said. "Names Jackrabbit by the way."

"Elsa Winters." Elsa replied.

"I was taking a vacation in the Melville Islands when I came across this wolf just sitting on a snowy bank not harming a soul so I took out my camera and snapped it's picture. When I got back to my hotel I knew I had to paint it's picture. I was a artist before joining this organization so when I took it's picture I knew it was just to beautiful not to put in paint."

Did you paint all of these pictures?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Jackrabbit said "I grew up here in Australia by the way, we don't get much snow over here so my only real experience with snow before I joined up here was when I vacationed up North."

"I have lived in New York all my life." Elsa said "Every Winter me and my little sister always looked forward to the first snowfall of the winter. Me and her would go outside and build a snowman, we always called the snowman we built Olaf, and would pretend it was alive and wanted a warm hug. It is one of my favorite memories that I share with my sister."

"You seem to really have really enjoyed the snow," Jackrabbit said "I think Arctic Wolf would be a good codename for you."

"I'm not really looking to join the team." Elsa said "I'm just here for a interview."

"Well if you ever do decide to join. I think Arctic Wolf would fit you very well," Jackrabbit said "I'll let White Tiger Know you are ready for him."

Downstairs in the basement of the mansion there was a lab set up that held DNA samples of long extinct animals ranging from the Passenger Pigeon to the Wooly Mammoth. The purpose of these samples was to create organisms which is a member of or resembles a extinct species, or breeding populations of such organism.

To do that however they needed to take DNA samples from a extinct animal, clone it and mix it with a living relative to use as surrogate parents. And down their in the lab a scientist was working hard to make the plan which was known as de Extinction possible.

"How is the De Extinction program going Dr. Peabody?" Jack asked, walking into the lab to check on the process."

"Slow I'm afraid." Dr. Peabody said "Out of the many DNA samples I have cloned none of them have concluded with a living specimen. I attempted to clone the extinct Pyrenean Ibex, I reconstructed two hundred and fifty eight embryos and transferred fifty four of them into twelve mountain goats. Only three of the embryos survived though and two of them died the initial two months of gestation before they too died."

"What happened to the third?" Jack asked

"Well the third did manage to be born alive, but it unfortunately died seven minutes later do to a lung defect. I don't know Jack, maybe we just cant bring the extinct back to life."

"Don't give me that talk Peabody we can do this." Jack said "For seven minutes you brought the Pyrenean Ibex back to life. Yes it died but if you try it again then next time you might succeed. It might survive."

"That might be true Jack but even if we do succeed and bringing a animal back from extinction, how can we be sure that they can survive out in the wild? A lot of these animals like the Wooly Mammoth's Habitats has changed since they went extinct. How can we promise that we can find appropriate habitats for these animals to thrive. The Mammoth was around during the freaking ice age for gods sake."

"We have to try." Jack said "These animals went extinct because of man. We have to at least try to fix man's mistakes."

"There is another challenge though," Peabody said. "This one involving the Passenger Pigeon. If you recall the passenger pigeon was a very social bird, known to form in flocks in the millions to breed. Once the numbers dwindled down to just a few thousand the birds stopped breeding. If we are to be successful with our efforts to bring these birds back then we would have to create at least a few thousand of these birds. Also these birds would be raised by different species with different parenting Techniques."

"I understand the challenges we face Peabody but no new scientific discovery comes easy. Do you think it was easy for Thomas Edison to invent a working light bulb, or for Alexander Graham Bell to invent a working telephone? All new discoveries come with their challenges but that only makes the success that much more awarding. Don't give up Dr Peabody, these animals lives hang in your balance."

"Excuse me White Tiger?" Jackrabbit said entering the basement. "But Elsa is here and she is ready for you."

"Okay I'll be right there." Jack said turning to Peabody. "I got to go but continue working on this and whatever you do, don't give up."

Jack then walked out to the lobby where Elsa was waiting for him and called her to his office. From there Elsa took out her notepad and as Jack took a seat Elsa started the interview.

"So last time we talked about what led you to start this Organization, now I want to ask why you believe that these horrific acts of violence and murder is the way to go?"

"War is the only language men listen to." White Tiger said "You want to get a message across and men don't listen, then the only other way is by Violence. How do you think that Women got their right to Vote? Through riots and acts of Violence. How did Hitler come to such high power? Murder and acts of violence. You want to get a point across, then the best way is through acts of terror."

"The thing is though there are other organizations out there like PETA and the ASPCA who specialize in wildlife conservation that doesn't involve random acts of murder?" Elsa asked

"True Elsa true, but it's not enough. It's easy for anybody to give speeches on protecting the wildlife, or to give money for conservation, but speeches will only get you so far, it's up to the audience to listen and the majority won't. People like to pretend that nothing is wrong with the world, and they ignore the facts as they go about their everyday lives. People need to witness the harsh truth. And sometimes it takes controversial acts of murder and terrorism to get a point across.?

A organization I really admire is the Sea Shepherd Conservation society." Jack Continued.

"Sea Shepherds, who are they?" Elsa asked

The Sea Shepherds is a non profit marine conservation organization that uses direct action to protect marine wildlife. It was founded in nineteen seventy seven by one of my hero's and role models Paul Watson. They're operations have included scuttling and disabling whaling vessels at harbor, intervening with Canadian and Namibian seal hunts, shining laser lights into the eyes of whalers, throwing bottles of foul smelling butyric acid onto vessels at sea, boarding vessels while at sea, and seizure and destruction of drift nets at sea. Like myself The Sea shepherds claim that their aggressive actions are necessary because the international community has shown itself unwilling to stop species endangering whaling and fishing practices. Also just like us the government opposes their actions and calls them Eco-terrorist. Unlike us however they never went as far as actual murder and as much as I support and respect them I would call that their one weakness."

"People are going to continue to hurt the environment." White Tiger continued and as long the go unstopped more and more animals are going to go extinct. That is why I am here, that is why I hunt those who hunt the environment, because somebody has to take a stand,somebody has to do what the rest of the world is afraid to do."

"White Tiger." Panda Interrupted as he suddenly burst through the door. "We have something."

"Didn't I make it clear last time I didn't want any interruptions."

"I know sir but Chameleon has spotted Whaling vessels of in the Indian Ocean. Should we pursue."

"Yes Panda we should." White Tiger said getting up.

"But wait I am not yet done with my interview."

"You are welcome to tag along on our mission and continue your interview then." White Tiger said

"Wait, you want me to tag along in one of your missions?" Elsa asked

"White Tiger are you sure of this?" Panda responded.

"We can continue are interview in my office in the sub marine. It would also be a good chance to see what we do up close and personal, and help get our message clear with the poachers."

"Well..." Elsa hesitated

"Do you want your story or not?"

"Fine I will go, just do not get me killed."

"I promise I will keep you protected."

A few minutes later The whole crew met up in the lobby as they suited up for their mission. Needless to say they sight of Elsa tagging along raised some eyebrows.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Bear asked

"She is tagging along for this mission," White Tiger said

"White Tiger you can't be serious?" Bear protested.

"I am very serious, she has proved trustworthy so far and I feel we can trust her to tag along."

"Fine but if she is going to tag along she is going to make herself useful, and she is going to go by a codename so she don't get traced back to us and get us arrested!"

"You hear that Elsa, your very on codename, got any ideas of what it should be?" Elsa turned to Jackrabbit who gave her a small smile and nod, Elsa knew what he was hinting.

"I was thinking..." Elsa said as she faced White Tiger again "The Arctic wolf!"

 **That's it for this chapter, Next one we will see Elsa in action with the Guardians of the wild, how will she do?**

 **Also in case you are wondering De Extinction is a real thing, while it has not been successful yet, attempts are still being made to have a successful De extinction attempt. More info on De extinction will be brought up in upcoming chapters but if you don't want to wait to find out more you can easily look up more info on the web and get a full list of animals that scientist are trying to resurrect. It is a very interesting process and one I would highly recommend reading up on.**

 **Till next time**


	7. Chapter 7

**Get ready for a Twist that would make M. Night Shyamalan jealous.**

As the rest of the team suited up White Tiger was hard at work finding the right outfit for Elsa. Considering she was a last minute tag along he didn't have time to make her a official Guardians of the Wild uniform which meant no animal mask. What he did get for her though was a black spandex suit with a Bullet proof vest to wear over it. He got a strip of duct tape and wrote the name Arctic Wolf over it and stuck it on the vest. He then grabbed a ski mask for her to cover her face with until he got her a official mask made for her.

"Here put this on." White Tiger said tossing Elsa the outfit. Elsa nodded and went into the bathroom to change into her outfit.

As Elsa walked into the bathroom to change she barely to even take her shirt off before she felt the door slam open and Black Dragon barge in, lock the door behind him, grab Elsa by the neck and slam her against the wall.

"What the hell?" Elsa screamed

"You ain't fooling White Tiger you know." Black Dragon said "He knows exactly who you are."

"What the hell are you talking about? I am a reporter just like I said."

"Yes you are, and you are also the daughter of a cop." Black Dragon said, Elsa's eyes widened when she heard that and she started sweating with fear.

"You don't think White Tiger would just let you in hear without doing some background check on you first." Black Dragon continued. "Trust me he's not as stupid as you have tried to make him out to be. He knows all about you, including how you set that former Mayor of yours up to have sex with minors just so you could get him out of office." Elsa's eyes widened even more and her mouth dropped when she heard that. How did he find that out?

"How does he know that?" Elsa asked

"Do you think White Tiger is stupid?" Black Dragon said "The second he got that email he had me look up information on you. That's when we found out about your award winning report. White Tiger immediately had me call up the so called victims of Hans so called sex scandal. You know those girls where very eager to talk to me. They told me how you paid them to sleep with Hans, how you hired them to lie about there age to get Hans to sleep with them, to set Hans up to commit sex acts with a minor."

"Hans was going to ruin New York," Elsa said "I was doing the city a favor getting him out of office."

"Yeah and by doing that you have forever traumatized three innocent young women." Black Dragon continued "How do you think New York would react if something like this slipped out."

"He wouldn't?" Elsa gasped

"Oh he would," Black Dragon said "Unless you continue to tell his story, to give him the global attention he deserves and make sure that you don't even think about spilling anything damning against us. Because mark my word Elsa you spill out secrets and I promise you he will spill everything that those girls told me and your career, reputation will forever be tarnished."

Elsa didn't say a word after that. She knew what she did was wrong and if the word ever got out she would be ruined, But at the time she thought she was doing the city a deed of justice. Hans was going to ruin New York with a bill that would cause prices for food and gas to sky rocket. Hans was also going to have several fire stations and hospitals shut down in order to save the city some money. Elsa had been secretly spying on Hans for months after he got elected and when he caught Hans cheating on his wife with a younger woman she knew exactly how to get him out. So she had found three girls, two of the age of sixteen, one of the age of seventeen to pass themselves of as twenty years old's and paid them sleep with Hans and accuse him of sex acts with a minor. To this day Elsa didn't regret her actions but still she new that if the world found out what she did she would be ruined and possibly go to prison. She had no choice she had to play by their rules.

"Now get your sick sorry ass dressed you fraud." Black Dragon said releasing his grip on her and opening the door to walk out, "We leave in fifteen minutes."

Elsa obeyed and finished getting ready and joined the rest of the team in the lobby.

"So where are we going?" Elsa asked as she joined the team.

"You will see." Jack said

"Figures he wouldn't tell me" Elsa thought to herself. "Mr. man of secrets and un trust."

After each member piled into a dozen vans they drove two and a half hours to a Navy base camp located on the outskirts of Sidney right next to the ocean.

"A Navy base?" Elsa said "Aren't you afraid that they might notice us."

"Not really," White Tiger said "See we worked out a deal with the head of this base, they let us use their submarines and pass it off to the government as a drill exercise and in return we give them weapons from the mission. You got to have some sort of allies in this business."

"Not to mention the fact that we have blackmail on the head spilling government secrets to enemy territories to use against them to make sure they keep our activity a secret." Chameleon added

"Figures a psycho like you would resort to using such a cold and low method as blackmail to get what you want." Elsa spatted in a moment of not thinking. Unfortunately for her White Tiger heard the remark and the second he turned his head to face her, Elsa new that she said to much.

"So you found out didn't you?"

"Yes I did." Elsa said trying to sound strong to hide the fact that she was shaking on the inside "Sadly Black Dragon isn't as good as keeping secrets as you are."

"White Tiger what is she talking about?" Tigress asked

"Well I suppose the cat is out of the bag people." White Tiger said turning to the crew "It's time I introduce you to the real Elsa Winters. Daughter of Police Sergeant Jonathan Winters."

"Police daughter?" Bear gasped and she reached for her bow but White Tiger put his hands up to stop her.

"Please Bear that won't be necessary."

"But boss she could be spilling our secrets to her father?"

"I ensure to you she won't do that." White Tiger said as he gave Elsa a huge death glare, "Won't you Elsa." Elsa glared right back at White Tiger with a look of hatred.

"How can you be so sure?" Bare asked

"Because just like our friend here at the Navy base Elsa here also has secrets that if I chose to expose would ruin her." White Tiger turned his head toward Elsa again "Ain't that right my lady friend" How would you like it if I exposed the fact that you solicited three minors for sex in order to set the mayor up for a crime?"

"You solicited minors for sex?" Chameleon asked Elsa in shock.

"And then paid the girls to lie about their age in order to set the mayor up to be arrested." White Tiger laughed "Then to top it all off she took the credit for exposing Hans as a pedophile to win herself a Pulitzer and make a name for herself in the process. I mean setting a guy up for your own personal fame? Even by my standards that's cold

"I did what I had to!" Elsa shot back. "Hans was going to ruin the city, I did what I must to make sure that didn't happen."

"So in order to save a city from ruin you decided to ruin three girls lives." White Tiger said

"Your one to talk murderer." Elsa said "Murdering people in order to save the animals."

"At least I am a able to admit my inner dark side and express it. While you continue to be naive and lie to yourself. Tell me Elsa do you honestly think your cop father would forgive you if the truth ever came out? Or that you would still have a job in journalism? No, you would be ruined, you would go to jail for prostitution and soliciting to minors. Sure you would be released from prison after a time but your career as a journalist would be over. You would disgraced, No one would touch you with a ten foot pole"

"So Elsa I am going to ask you a question, are you going to continue to tell my story, to give me the global recognition I deserve, to spread my message to the world? Or am I going to have to spill your secret to the world and ruin you?"

"Oh fuck you." Elsa spit out in anger. Wrong choice, because as soon as she said that White Tiger struck her over the face, knocking her to the ground. Then as Elsa was laying on the ground on her back White Tiger put his right foot on her face and pressed down as Elsa's face as she struggled

"I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said" White Tiger replied with snark as he pressed tighter on her face "So let me ask you again, are you going to expose my secrets to the world or not?"

"No I won't I promise!" Elsa pleaded "I will do as you say."

"Smart answer." White Tiger White Tiger said releasing his foot from Elsa's face and helped her off the pavement. White Tiger's boot print was imprinted on Elsa's right cheek do from the contact and her face was a little bloody as well but overall she was fine.

The second Elsa was on her two feet White Tiger ordered Elsa's hands to be bound behind her back and pointed his gun at her as extra precaution. Even with Elsa's promise White Tiger was still a long way from trusting her. White Tiger then led Elsa to where the submarines were waiting for then on the dock, six in total.

"Get inside Elsa, we have a lot to discuss." White Tiger said as the hatch to the first submarine was opened "And since I now know you want rat me out let me properly introduce myself, Hello my name is Jack Frost and at the age of eight I murdered my own father." White Tiger then shoved Elsa into the sub and once the sub was filled he closed the hatch and the sub submerged under water.

After all the submarines had emerged underwater Elsa was led to White Tiger's personal office where she was forced to sit in a chair right across from White Tiger.

"Oh I so hope you die." Elsa growled as she stared the man who held her captive right in the eyes.

"Just to let you know if I die you die with me." White Tiger said

"You can't hold me captive you know." Elsa said

"Oh come now Elsa don't think of it is being held captive, as soon as this is over you are free to go home. You just will have to return whenever I summon you."

"You really think you can just blackmail me and suddenly I will bow down to you and your band of thugs?"

"Maybe, maybe not, which is which is why I have a backup plan to ensure you stay put."

"What backup plan? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh, these." White Tiger said taking some pictures out of his right pants pocket and slamming them down on the table. White Tiger then cut the bonds loose from Elsa's hands so that she could look at the pictures, but still had a gun pointed at her so she wouldn't do anything stupid.

As Elsa glimpsed through the photo's her eyes widened in disbelief, there was pictures of Anna, buying and selling Marijuana, as well as pictures of her smoking it. There was also pictures of her mother having a affair with some stranger she had never met before.

"How did you get these?"

"When you left after the first interview I knew you had to be followed because I knew you couldn't be trusted. So when my team left to attack this doctor in Brooklyn I sent Black Dragon to New York in secret after the mission was complete to see what dirt he could find on your family. Because you might not care what happens to yourself Elsa, but you do care what happens to your family. How would you like it if this gets out. Your sister would go to prison for possession of Marijuana and your parents marriage would be destroyed. You try anything stupid Elsa, and this will get out as well as the news of you paying those minors for sex. Your whole family will be destroyed, and you will be the one to blame for it."

"This... this can't be true, It's not!?" Elsa cried as she stared at the pictures in disbelief.

"Oh but it is Elsa, your whole family is shady, your sister is a drug addict and your mother's unfaithful. And you Elsa are the worst of them all, you set people up, and solicit to minors to get what you want. You may not like it Elsa but you are just like me, morally bankrupt and cold blooded."

"I am not like you, I'm not."

"You commit extreme acts to do what you think is right just like us. You don't care about the risks because you do what you feel is right in your heart. That is what we do also. We know what we are doing, we know the risks. But we do it because we feel it is right. Oh Elsa, we are more alike then what you ever would imagine."

"No," Elsa gasped burying her face in her hands, "I'm not like you I'm not."

"Tell my story Elsa. Let the world see the truth, help me expose the world for what they really are. Then join me, join my crusade. Together we can change the world."

Elsa was hyperventilating as her head was head was spinning with everything she heard and saw. Her own sister dealing drugs, her mother betraying her father, and then White Tiger exposing Elsa and the corrupt shady person she truly was. She tried to deny it, she tried to tell herself that none of this was true, but the truth was right there in front of her, she couldn't deny it."

"Don't try to fight the truth Elsa, give in to it, except it, embrace it. Except your true colors and let your darker side take control!"

Elsa broke down in tears as she realized just the type of people she and her whole family was, corrupt, she couldn't deny it anymore. She was a monster, just like White Tiger.

As she was sobbing on the table the door to Jack's office opened and Gorilla walked in.

"Boss, we have the enemy in our sights."

"Come Arctic Wolf, it's time you see for yourself who the real enemy is." White Tiger said to Elsa. Elsa was surprised to hear that White Tiger called her by the code name they gave her, almost like he already was considering her a member.

Elsa wiped her tears away and walked out to the front of the sub where the rest of the people on the ship including Jackrabbit, Panda, Tigress, Red Panda, and Bear was.

As the others were discussing the battle plan Elsa stared outside of one of the Submarines port holes and spotted a humpback whale swimming peacefully in the water. Elsa was amazed at how graceful and peaceful it was, singing and doing flips in the water enjoying itself. As Elsa watched as the whale swam happily in the water, playing and at peace with itself, she was for the time being forgetting the trouble she was in and for the time being was calm.

That suddenly changed when she suddenly heard the firing of a harpoon. The harpoon struck the whale, killing it on contact and filling the sea with its blood.

"NO, NO, PLEASE NO!" Elsa cried as she saw the whale be reeled onto the whaling vessel.

"Boss they just got a whale." Tigress said

"Destroy them bastards, they just killed their last whale." White Tiger ordered. White Tiger then turned to Elsa who was sitting on a chair next to the torpedoes and was mourning the whale that was killed.

"Now do you see the truth, now do you see why we do what we do?"

"Boss I got the ship in my mother ship in my sights do I strike?" Tigress said

"No, let Arctic Wolf do the first shot." White Tiger said

"What?" Elsa gasped

"You heard me," White Tiger said, load the torpedoes and fire, DO IT!"

Elsa's hands where shaking as she took one of the torpedoes and loaded it in the tube. Then as she put her hands on the trigger she hesitated, she may be shady but she had never killed anyone before.

"Do it Arctic wolf, you saw what they did to that whale, they didn't care about it's life, they only care about there on greed. Shoot them down! Let your darker side take over! DO IT DAMMIT!"

Elsa was crying as her head started spinning again, she was scared and angry both at the same time, she was angry at the whalers for killing the whales, but she was scared that if she killed even one of them with that torpedo that she would forever be gone, and she would permanently become one of the guardians. Still, she was even more scared of White Tiger, who showed that he was capable of killing her if she didn't obey him. As she was debating what to do, she was listening to him yell at her to fire. And with one loud scream she let her dark side take over and she fired the torpedo.

 **Did you like what I did in this chapter. I wish I could take credit for the twist in this chapter but sadly that credit goes to Big Batty Sister. She sort of gave me the idea when she thought Jack wasn't acting smart enough for a Terrorist leader and thought that Blackmail would make for a good reason for bringing Elsa aboard. Thanks for the idea Big Batty Sister I really think this will help the story progress better.**

 **Oh and just in case you are wondering this is still a Jelsa story but it will take a little bit of time to really get to that point, especially considering what just went down in this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: This chapter contains blood and a pretty graphic death scene. You've been warned.**

The next few seconds for Elsa seemed more like hours as she watched the torpedo she fired speed to the whaling ship and hit the stern of the ship, knocking five people in the water.

"Hit them again." White Tiger ordered to Elsa.

"What?" Elsa said snapping back to reality.

"I said hit them again dumb ass!" White tiger yelled louder causing Elsa to jump out of her ship in fear and grab another torpedo.

As Elsa was loading the torpedo White Tiger got on the submarines phone and called one of the other subs.

"Gorilla I need you to pull your sub as close as you can to the ship. I need you and Red Fox to board that ship, possess their weapons and kill as many whalers as you can. Capture the captain of the ship but bring him in alive, I real explain more on that later."

"Roger that boss." Gorilla said said as he started sailed his ship toward the direction of the sinking whaling ship.

Elsa finished loading the next torpedo and put her hands on the trigger ready to fire. But before she could White Tiger put a hand on her shoulder, signaling for her to stop.

"Not yet Arctic Wolf, wait until Gorilla and Red Fox get on board."

"But what if any of them head for the life boats?" Elsa asked

"Black Dragon and She Dragon will take care of them."

Up in the sky, flying over the submarines and sinking whaling ship, Black Dragon and She Dragon was flying their helicopter as they watched the action unfold below. They watched with great amusement as the mighty ship was filling up with water and slowly tilting toward the ocean. They watched as the whalers was scrambling toward the lifeboats trying to avoid going down with the ship. As groups of the whalers piled onto the lifeboats Black and She Dragon readied their guns for when they got off the ship.

"Oh no you don't" She dragon said the second the lifeboats touched the water then both her and Black Dragon fired the machine guns on their helicopter gunning down the whalers in the lifeboat.

Some of the whalers tried to jump off the boat to avoid being hit by the bullets but were soon hit by bullet's killing them on contact and staining the white colored life boats in blood. A few of the whalers tried using first aid kits, blanket's and whatever else they could find on the boat to shield themselves from the bullet's but the where useless. The bullet's either missed the objects and hit them instead or went right threw the object and struck them down anyway. The Whalers was basically sitting ducks.

A few of the whalers was able to manage jumping into the shark infested waters but even then it wasn't long until they got struck by a bullet as well. But who were in the water when they got hit had it worse then those who got struck down in the ships. Because not all of those in the water died right away, some were still floating in the water alive as they bled out, and the smell of blood started attracting sharks. And with the wounded whalers floating helpless in the water the sharks came and started picking them off.

Elsa watched from inside her submarine as a couple of Great White Sharks appeared and grabbed one whaler by the leg and drug him down into the water. The Whaler kicked and screamed as he struggled to get free from the sharks grasp but soon the shark bit off the whalers leg left and swallowed it.

Elsa tried to look away from the horrific scene unfolding, but White Tiger grabbed her by the back of her head and pressed her head against the porthole to ensure she kept looking.

"Watch Elsa," White Tiger said "Watch as nature takes it's course." Elsa slowly opened back up her eyes as the whaler who was slowly sinking, surrounded by a pool of his own blood soon became swarmed by two more great white's and a mako shark. All Elsa could do was watch as the Shark's chomped down on the guy's flesh. One of the great white's grabbed the guy's left arm and after tugging and pulling for a few seconds ripped it off and swallowed it. The second great white did the same to the right arm, grabbed it, ripped it loose and swallowed it while the mako shark bit off and ate the guy's leg. Then as the two great white's then started digging into the guy's torso, tearing away at the guy's muscle tissue and internal organs the mako shark swam toward the guys head and but the guy's head off his shoulders.

Elsa couldn't take it anymore she felt like she was going to throw up if she kept watching the scene unfold. Then, when the sharks finally swam away, only leaving tiny bits of flesh and tissue on the bones of the guy's torso White Tiger finally released his grip and Elsa ran into the sub's bathroom to both cry and throw up.

"She fled boss." Panda said

"Don't worry about it. Continue loading the torpedoes." White Tiger said " Once Gorilla and Red Fox grab the weapons and takes the captain hostage we will blow the ship and any crew that still happens to be on board."

As the Submarine carrying Gorilla and Red Fox pulled up to the whaling ship, Gorilla pulled out a ladder and hooked it to the side of the ship, allowing the two of them to climb on board.

There were three whalers that spotted them board and pulled out there guns hoping to stop them. However the second Red Fox spotted them he pulled out his bow and shot them dead before the whalers could get off there first shot.

It was right then that the siren went off alerting the ship of intruders. Nearly two dozen of the staff still on board came out, guns readied and surrounded the two of them.

"We have you surrounded." One of the whalers said "Surrender peacefully."

Neither Red Fox nor Gorilla said a word, there was no way they was going to surrender, the two of them stared at each other and with a quick smile and nod the two of them struck. Red Fox was the first to attack, Taking out a arrow and shooting it right through one of the whaler's neck. Red Fox sensed a whaler about to shoot at him, prompting him to turn around and send a arrow flying right through the whaler's forehead, mounting both the arrow and the whaler onto a wall. Then Red Fox did a one eighty turn and shot another arrow into a whaler's right eye. As the whaler screamed Red fox took out a second arrow and stuck it into the whaler's other eye completely blinding him as Red Fox took out to more arrows and stuck them both in the whaler's chest piercing his right lung and heart before Red Fox threw the guy overboard.

"Go get the weapon's." Gorilla told Red Fox as he wrestled a guys gun from him, took it apart then snapped the man's neck. "I can hold these men from here.

"Roger that." Red Fox said running off while Gorilla took care of the remaining whaler's. One whaler pointed a gun at Gorilla but Gorilla ducked, punched the guy in the stomach, before taking the gun and shot the whaler with it. Gorilla then turned to the remaining whaler's about six in total and fired at them, shooting each of them point blank in the head until the gun was empty.

It wasn't until Gorilla was out of ammo until one last whaler jumped out from behind a crate and lunged at Gorilla, knocking him onto the edge of the ship. The Whaler, who was a buff man, with a shaved head and tats on his sleeve, started beating on Gorilla, hitting him in the face and chest as he he tried desperately to knock Gorilla over onto the still spinning propellers of the ship down below.

Gorilla had to find a way to get free if he didn't want to get knocked into the propellers, so thinking fast he kicked the guy in the groan, knocking him backwards a few steps allowing Gorilla to beat the guy in the face multiple times until the guy was bleeding in the face. Then Gorilla grabbed him by the neck and drug him to the edge of the ship right above where the spinning propellers was.

"You tried to knock me overboard." Gorilla said. "Instead it will be you suffering that fate." Then Gorilla threw the man overboard and watched as the man landed directly onto the spinning propellers. Covering the propellers with blood as the man was torn to pieces.

On the other side of the ship Red Fox spotted one of the weapons crates and ran to it taking out a bag from his right pocket. Red Fox opened the weapons crate and filled it with the weapons inside, which filled the bag about a third of the way.

"Don't move." Red Fox suddenly heard a voice say from behind after he stuffed the last gun into the bag. Red Fox turned his head around to see two whalers pointing guns at his head. Red Fox, remaining as calm as possible quickly pulled two arrows out from his left pocket and threw them toward the two. Each one hitting one of them in the chest. Red Fox then walked over to the whalers and took there guns and stuffed them in the bag.

"Thank you." Red Fox laughed as he walked off. There was to other weapon crates on the ship that Red Fox raided. This time though he didn't face interference with any of the ships crew and once he filled the bag completely he contacted Gorilla.

"Gorilla I got the weapons' now you just need to find the ship's captain."

"I am on my way to his office now. Head back to the submarine and I will meet you there soon." Gorilla said.

Gorilla then marched to the captains office and kicked in the door. He barely had time to dodge out of the way before the captain charged at him with a sword. As the captain swung at him Gorilla spotted a second sword mounted on the wall and grabbed it to defend himself with it.

"Get the hell off my ship." The captain said as he swung at Gorilla. Gorilla had to admit, the captain was fast. But not fast enough for him and after about a minute Gorilla overpowered the captain and cut off the captain's hand before knocking him to the ground.

"Stop, I surrender just please don't kill me man." The Captain begged.

"I ain't going to kill you captain." Gorilla said as he lifted the captain off the floor "At least not yet."

"Gorilla, this is White Tiger," Gorilla heard White Tiger say over the earpiece. "The Ship is starting to collapse, if you are going to get out you got to get out now."

"Roger that boss." Gorilla said before he turned back to the captain. "Move it captain we are evacuating ship." Gorilla then led the captain to his submarine and forced him inside.

"Doctor him up Puss." Gorilla said pushing the bleeding Captain to one of the crew members before calling White Tiger.

"Mission accomplished White Tiger. Now blow this piece of shit up."

"Excellent" White Tiger said before turning to Bear who was waiting for the order.

"Fire the torpedoes and blow that piece of shit sky high." White Tiger said

"You don't have to tell me twice," Bear said as she and Tigress both fired torpedoes, blowing the whaling ship up into a cloud of smoke. Then when there was nothing but smoke to show any trace of the whaling vessel the submarines headed back to land. That ship and it;s crew would be a threat to the whales no more.

 **Question of the day, If you were a member of the Guardians of the Wild what would your code name be? I would probably go with Jack's name White Tiger because they are my favorite animal, which is one of the big reasons I gave that name to Jack. What would yours be? You can leave your response in either your review or a PM.**

 **Till next chapter, long live the Guardians of the Wild.**


	9. Chapter 9

**More on De-extinction this chapter as well as some details on Jack's past. Enjoy.**

Elsa sat on a couch in the Guardian's lobby, her head hung low and riddled with guilt as the images of the earlier event kept spinning through her head. Even though she didn't directly kill anybody on that Whaling vessel, if she hadn't shot that torpedo it wouldn't have led to the death's of the entire crew. Sure what those people were doing was illegal, but what Elsa had gotten herself involved with was much more illegal and evil, and no matter what the whalers were up to, they didn't deserve what happened to them.

Then there was that poor guy who got devoured by those sharks. The horrific images she witnessed as the shark's dug through that guy's flesh and ripped him apart would be haunting her dream for years. She hated White Tiger for forcing her to sit through something like that, and she hated that he forced her to fire that torpedo and be involved in their program through blackmail. Still though she hated herself a little bit more for being foolish enough to get involved with these guys. If only she never heard of these people, if only Tiana was a little bit more forceful when telling her not to take the story. Then she never would have gotten involved, then she wouldn't feel trapped in a house with monsters.

She could try to run, run for her life and leave her family and career behind her and start a new life at some new location under a new name. But knowing White Tiger he would find her and drag her back to his location by force. Or even worse he would spill her secrets to the world and when she would be found she would be taken into police custody. No, as much as she hated to admit it she had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. She was under White Tiger's thumb now, and after what she did she was now one of them.

Jack Frost walked into the lobby, no longer wearing his White Tiger mask he sat down next to Elsa, who by now was crying over realization that she was one of them now.

"So, Jack Frost is your name huh?" Elsa asked, noticing Jack sitting next to her.

"Yeah it is." Jack replied

"What type of human kills there own father?" Elsa asked

"One who felt he had to do what he felt best." Jack said "Elsa, my father was a abusive man, every evening he would come home from work at five thirty drunk and if me and my sister hadn't got all our homework done by the time he came home he would beat us. He would beat my mom too if she didn't have dinner on the table when he got home. My dad said he was trying to toughen me and my sister up and teach us respect for when we grew up but all it did was make me and my sister Emma hate him. One day he decided to take me hunting. He said killing a wild animal would help me become a man. He wounded this deer for me and when we found it laying on the ground he told me to take the final shot. But I just couldn't, I looked in that deer's eyes and I saw the fear in his eyes and I just knew then I couldn't take a animal's life. Well my dad wasn't to happy when I told him I couldn't do it. He pushed me to the side and killed the deer himself. I knew that when we got home he was going to beat me again like he did nearly everyday. And you know what Elsa, something finally snapped in me that say. All the anger, and the hatred that had boiled up from me the past years finally snapped and I took my gun and killed him there in the woods. I never told anyone that I was the one that killed him and the police just assumed that my father was killed by a stray bullet from another person's gun. No arrest was made so I never saw the reason to confess. But something in me changed that day. That is when I knew that I had to protect our wildlife from people like my father."

Elsa listened to every word he said and he started to feel a little bit of pity and understanding for why he was the type of person he was now. If he had a normal father who loved him the way a father should be loved then maybe Jack wouldn't of turned out to be such a psycho.

"Don't you dare right any of that in that damn paper of yours Elsa." Jack warned, turning and giving her a stern look to let Elsa know that she better listen.

"Don't worry Jack I won't" Elsa said "Besides it doesn't matter at this point anyway. After what I did to those whalers I am one of yours now anyway. I am the Arctic Wolf now and there is nothing I can do about it." Elsa put her face in her hands and started crying again at that realization and Jack, despite his cold heart felt a little sorry for her. He decided if maybe she saw some of the animals that were wiped out by man, than maybe he could change her mind on him.

"Elsa let me show you something." Jack said helping Elsa up off the couch. Jack then led Elsa toward the basement where they kept their underground lab. Along the way however the two of them walked pass a group of holding cells that Jack had built to hold their hostages. One of them held the captain of the whaling ship that they sunk. And the moment the captain saw the two walk pass he instantly ran up to the cell.

"Please you got to let me out, you just can't leave me in here." The captain pleaded "My family is going to worry about me." The captain's right arm was wrapped up in bandages from where his hand was cut off and his right leg was chained to the wall. As the captain was clinching at the cell's bars begging for release he noticed Elsa's face and recognized who she was.

"Wait, I think I know you." The captain said "You are Elsa Winters right, your a famous reporter. Please you got to report my location, you got to tell the authorities where I am!"

"Shut up!" Jack said reaching through the cell and grabbing the back of the guy's head and smashing it against the cell bars.

"Jack stop it!" Elsa said before she bent down to look at the captain who was now laying on the cell floor in tears as his forehead was bleeding from impact with the cell bars.

"What's your name captain?" Elsa asked in a loving, sympathetic voice.

"Hook," The captain said. "James Hook."

"James Hook." Elsa said back, "I am so very sorry that I got you in this mess." Then with that Elsa got up and continued to walk down the hall with Jack.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hook asked "Please, you just can't let this madman keep me in here you can take him! Please you can't just allow him to keep me in here!"

Elsa wanted to do something. She wanted to help out the poor man but what was she to do. She knew she couldn't overpower Jack. And even if she was able to take Jack and free Hook, the rest of his followers would kill both of them before they even reached the doors. As much as she hated to accept it she was helpless to do anything.

A couple minutes later they reached the door two the basement and walked down the staircase. Once down their what Elsa saw was fascinating, disturbing, and terrifying all in one. There was live animals in cages ranging from pigeons, to full grown elephants. There was also a deep freeze on the far left side that read "Live embryo's, handle with care" Sitting on a table was containers that had DNA samples of certain animals, with a small plank laying next to each containers with the name of the animal's DNA.

"What the hell are you guys doing down here?" Elsa asked

"We are fixing man's mistakes down here Elsa." Jack said

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Elsa asked

"Dr. Peabody, will you explain?" Jack asked turning to the scientist in the room. Dr, Peabody was a British man with thick round glasses and talked with a thick English accent.

"Right this way Ms. Winters." Peabody said leading her to the table with the DNA samples. "Me and White Tiger have been working for the past couple years on a process we like to call De-extinction?"

"De-extinction?" Elsa asked

"The process of bringing a extinct species back to life through cloning or selective breeding. We have here DNA samples of of over thirty potential candidates for De-extinction that we hope to someday bring back to life."

Elsa stared at the samples that were on the table, some of the animals she recognized like the Passenger Pigeon, Ivory Billed Woodpecker, Wooly Mammoth, and Dodo. But there was many that she was unfamiliar with like the Bauchman's Warbler, Caribbean Monk seal and Gastric Brooding Toad. She even saw labels for a few species of dinosaurs. Her reporter side was overrun by curiosity, she had to no more about this.

"Has there ever been a successful De-exctintion?" Elsa asked

"Well we did have a baby Pyreanean Ibex born not to long ago but she had a lung defect and died seven minutes later. We haven't had a successful de-extinction since." Peabody said"Still for seven minutes we had successfully brought the Pyreanean Ibex back from the dead and we will try again. It is only a matter of time before we successfully bring one back from Extinction and they live."

"So what do you think of this Elsa?" Jack asked as Elsa continued to examine the place.

"I...I don't know what to think of this I feel like I have stepped right into the next Jurassic Park movie"

"This is the future Elsa," Jack said "We have the ability to fix what mankind did. Nearly every one of these animals were wiped out because of man."

"Yeah, last time I checked man did not kill off the dinosaurs." Elsa replied

"As true as that may be the majority of the rest of these animals were." Jack said "The Passenger Pigeon, the Ivory Billed Woodpecker and even the Dodo were all wiped off because of man. We are going to fix what they did and rise them from the dead."

"By trying to play God?" Elsa asked "Why don't you spend your time trying to save the animals we have left from becoming extinct."

"Oh we are Elsa, but that is not enough, we got to give these animals a second chance to live, we got to make sure man don't have the last say on what animal lives or dies."

"You know I think it was Jeff Goldblum who said on Jurassic park that said 'you focused to much time on thinking what could be done that you didn't think if it should be done'" Elsa said

"Oh it should be done Elsa, and it will." Jack said before showing Elsa the cages that had live Pigeons, Elephants, among other animals. "You see these animals Elsa?"

"Yes." Elsa replied

"They are going to be the surrogate parents for these animals. We are going to inject them with the cloned embryos of the animal that they are the closest relative to and they are going to give birth and raise them as their very on. For the Passenger Pigeon we go a Band Tailed Pigeon, for the Wooly mammoth, we got a African Elephant."

"And I take it that, the deep freeze over there holds some of the live embryos for your de-extintion attempt." Elsa said pointing to the deep freeze.

"Exactly Elsa, let me show you." Jack said leading Elsa to the deep freeze.

"See we are not keeping every live embryo in here," Jack said when they entered the deep freeze. Only the embryos of the Gastric-brooding frog." Jack then showed Elsa a shelf that held over two dozen embryos for the Gastric-brooding frog.

"We have successfully created a living embryo from non living preserved genetic material. We are using more then one method to bring these frogs back including using somatic-cell nuclear transfer methods to produce a living embryo that can survive the tadpole stage."

"This deep freeze that we are using is part of another method called cyopreservation. Which is freezing and thawing of totipotent, amphibian embyonic cells."

"I am a journalist not a scientist I have no idea what you just said" Elsa said

All you need to know is that we are going to clone these embryos and use them to bring these extinct animals back to life."

"How can you be sure that this will even work?"

"Because Elsa it was what I was sent to this planet to do. And as bad as my father was I believe the good lord above gave me him to help turn me into the man I am now. And now I will fulfill the destiny I was born to do and rid the planet of those who do it harm, and fix man's mistake by resurrecting the plants and animals they helped destroyed."

Elsa couldn't believe it, this Jack Frost guy thought he was some sort of prophet sent to do God's work by murdering people, and he now created a cult to help him fulfill it.

"Oh and Elsa," Jack said turning to her as they left the deep freeze. Everything you saw in here, can go in that paper of yours."

 **A lot to take in there during that last scene. If you want to know more about de-extinction there is a good article on it on the National Geographic website if you want to Google it. I hope you aren't to confused with the science mumbo jumbo there at the last. I'm no science expert either so I basically was trying to paraphrase what I read online about this de-extinction thing. Hope I explained it well enough to make at least some sense.**

 **Till next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

"De-extinction?" Tiana said when Elsa brought her the article she wrote two days later.

"Tiana I couldn't make this stuff up if I tried. I'm a journalist not a science fiction writer." Elsa replied.

"So your telling me these nuts actually have a secret lab in their basement where they are trying to bring back long extinct animals from the dead?"

"I saw it with my own eyes." Elsa said "You going to print the story or not?"

"Oh I'm printing the story." Tiana said "Do you know how many papers are going to sell when people see that there are loonies are there trying to bring Jurassic Park to life? By the time this is done and the Guardians are brought down the two of us are going to be more famous then the duo that brought down Nixon."

"Why do you say the two of us?" Elsa said "I'm the one doing all the hard work, I'm the one risking my life hanging out with these people, all you do is run the story. If anybody is going to be famous after this is over it's me."

"Yes but this is my company, my paper." Tiana said "I am the one who assigned you this assignment and am the one who decides if the story gets printed or not. I am your boss, which means I am in charge of this whole assignment. You do the hard work yes, but I bark the orders. It's like when a army goes to war. There are the ground troopers who are in the center of the battlefield who does all the fighting. Then there is the general who organizes the battle and tells the soldiers when to attack, where to attack and when to fall back. Now tell me Elsa should the soldiers who did all the fighting be the only one who gets the credit or should the general who organized the battle and was in charge of the whole mission also have a share in the credit?"

"The general should have a share of the credit." Elsa mumbled between clinched teeth.

"Exactly Elsa." Tiana said putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder and having Elsa look her straight in the eyes. "Now I am your general and you are my soldier. I am in charge of this battle you are waging. So don't you ever try to undermine my authority or think you are the only star player here. That type of attitude is what gets people dishonorably discharged, you here.

"Loud and clear." Elsa mumbled again.

"Good." Tiana said releasing her hand "Now if you excuse me I got a paper to run. And since you did such a good job on this story I am going to award you the rest of the day off. Enjoy your day off Elsa."

"Thank you mam." Elsa said in what had to be the most forced thank you she ever gave, she couldn't believe just how much Tiana was undermining her. Tiana was acting as if she gave Elsa the assignment from the beginning when in reality Elsa had to beg Tiana to let her take this assignment in the first place. But now since Elsa has been reporting the story Tiana has used it as a means for her own personal gain. Tiana didn't even want Elsa to take the story because of how dangerous it was. But now she is acting as if she ordered the whole damn thing from the beginning. Elsa couldn't believe how bad Tiana was disrespecting her and if Tiana wasn't her boss Elsa would have half a mind to lay her fist right square in Tiana's nose.

Needing someway calm down as well as someway to fill in the rest of her day, Elsa decided to hop in her silver Honda Civic and go visit her dad at the office. Usually she would walk to her fathers office but considering that since she got back to New York they got hit with the first snow storm of the year she found the weather a bit miserable to walk in. She hadn't talked to her dad since she first told him about her taking on the Guardians and she figured visiting her dad would get her mind off of her problems.

Sergeant Winters was sitting at his office desk sipping on his third cup of coffee for the day reading Elsa's latest story on the Guardians when he looked up and saw his eldest daughter walking up to him.

"Your taking your lunch already?" Sergeant Winters asked

"Actually no Tiana has given me the rest of the day off as a reward for doing a good job on the investigative reporting."

"Well I don't think theirs anybody more deserving." Sergeant Winters said "So, what have you discovered about them now."

"Come on now dad, you will find out in tomorrow's paper I ain't going to spoil it before it's out otherwise what's the point of printing it."

"Fair enough." Sergeant Winters said "However I do have a question. You obviously know where these people's lair is. You would have to in order to get a story out of them. Also if you know where they are hiding there is also a good chance you have seen one of their faces or at least have a name of one of their members. Would you mind spilling out their locations?"

Elsa was a little surprised to hear her father ask that, surely as a cop he would know just how dangerous of a question he was asking. Still without trying to show signs of fear, she took a deep breath and replied

"Dad let me tell you something. Imagine you are on the very top of a tower and attached to the tower is a wire that attached to another tower a few feet away. And you are being forced to walk across that wire with no harness or safety net. You would be very careful and cautious walking across that knowing that one slip up would mean sudden death. The people I am messing with is like that wire, I have to be very, very careful with what I expose, because if I mention anything to you or in the paper then they will track me down and murder me."

"As your father and as a cop I can offer you protection, I can have a dozen cops guard you wherever you go."

"That won't do you any good. I have seen what they are capable of, their training, their skills are far more experienced then even yours. I'm sorry dad but I cannot give you that information. You will just have to do your own detective work and figure it out yourself."

"Elsa, come on..." Sergeant winters begin to say but Elsa got up and headed for the exit.

"No!" Elsa snapped as she got up "If you care about my safety you wont ask me to spill information like that again. I don't care if they are terrorist or if they are on the top of your most wanted list. I have my own life to take into consideration here!"

Then Elsa stormed out of her fathers office, chewing herself out for not knowing that her father would try to get classified information from her. She couldn't expose their secrets, because if she did she was dead, and not even her own father would be able to protect her from their wrath.

She was just reaching the police station exit when Anna walked in and bumped into her. Causing a white bag to drop out of her coat pocket.

"Oops, sorry Elsa, didn't see you." Anna said

"Anna, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked

"Oh Kristoff is at work and I was needing a ride home and it's to cold to walk. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work."

"I have the rest of the day off. I'll give you a ride back to your apartment."

"Awesome, thanks sis." Anna then reached down to pick up the bag that she dropped when Elsa noticed a green looking plant substance in the bag. She didn't need to even ask what it was, she knew exactly what it was and she instantly snatched the bag out of her hand, grabbed Anna by the arm and marched her to the ladies rest room.

"Hey what are you doing!" Anna demanded but Elsa didn't say a word until they were inside the bathroom. Then Elsa pushed Anna into one of the stalls and locked it behind the two of then before pressing her against the wall and bringing the bag up to her face.

"Are you fucking stupid!?" Elsa asked "Bringing this marijuana into a police station? Do you want dad to find out about this?"

"Give me that back!" Anna said reaching for the bag only to have Elsa pull it away out of her arms reach. "That is none of your business."

"How long have you been using this stuff?"

"For about six months now." Anna said "Kristoff has a friend who hooks him up with it. He introduced me to the stuff and I have been using and selling it ever since. You better not tell dad."

"You do realize this is illegal here in New York right."

"I needed the money." Anna said "I work at the damn phone company for god sakes. Eight dollars a hour just isn't cutting it."

"Let's just get out of here before you are seen with this." Elsa said handing the bag back to Anna and forcing her out of the bathroom and out of the police station. Once they were inside Elsa's car Anna took out the bag and rolled her up a joint and lit it up.

"Thanks for not ratting on me Elsa. I owe you one." Anna said as she brought the joint up to her lips.

"Are you really smoking that in my car?" Elsa gasped.

"Is there a problem?" Anna asked

"Well let's see here, if I get pulled over for anything and the cop see's you with that guess what, we both get in trouble."

"You worry to much sister."

"You are smoking a illegal drug in my car, and you accuse me of worrying to much?"

"What are you going to do about it huh Elsa, you are not my boss, nor a cop, you are just a reporter who makes a living nosing into other people's business that you have no business nosing into."

Elsa had heard enough. She instantly stopped the car, drug Anna out by her shoulders and drug her to a back ally before slamming her against a dumpster.

"Elsa, what the hell?" Anna gasped. Shocked and a little terrified over Elsa's sudden burst of violence.

"Now you listen here you ungrateful bitch!" Elsa said as she slammed Anna's back against the trash can with such force that it made a loud banging noise "These past few days I have been threatened, beaten, bound to a chair and interrogated, as well as forced to watch as a man was ripped apart by sharks. And you dare to accuse me of being nosy? Do you have any idea what its like to be in my line of work, to receive death threats if I step out of line once!? You have no clue what I go through because all you do is sit on your ass for several hours answering annoying peoples calls then sell weed to a bunch of street thugs afterwords. So don't you dare disrespect me or my work ever again or I swear the next time I see you with a bag of weed I am going drag you by your braids straight to dad and drop the bag of weed at his feet and make you answer for it. Do you understand me!"

"Y...yes" Anna stuttered in complete horror at this rage she had never seen from Elsa before.

"Good." Elsa said releasing her grip before marching back to her car.

"You can walk home for all I care." Elsa said as she drove off leaving Anna to walk in the snow alone.

Elsa swore she broke a few speed laws getting home but she didn't care, she was in such a sour mood that all she wanted to do is get home and be by herself for the rest of the day. When she did get home she slammed the door behind her, locked it shut, through her purse across the room and kicked off her shoes, throwing them in the exact direction as her purse.

Life for Elsa hadn't been the same since she got back from Australia, since she got back it seemed like the world was the enemy, her boss cared about her writing for her own fame, her father cared more about getting info from her then her safety, and even Anna treated her like garbage when it came to her precious weed. Elsa's world had been turned upside down and there was nothing she could do about it.

Elsa went to the bedroom of her one bedroom apartment and changed out of her work clothes and into a tank top and shorts, more like work out clothes but at least it would be comfortable. As Elsa finished changing she looked at her reflection in her bedroom mirror and oh how she wished she never took this assignment. How she wished Tiana been more forceful in preventing her from getting involved. Then she would still have a good relationship with her sister, her father wouldn't be bugging her on classified information and her world would be like was before all of this started.

Angry at herself, angry at the world, and feeling completely broken Elsa let out a loud scream and in a fit of rage she grabbed her bedroom mirror and threw it across the room. The mirror hit the wall right next to her bed and as the mirror shattered Elsa squatted down to the fetal position, buried her head in her knees and cried.

"What am I going to do?" Elsa sobbed "What am I going to do."

What Elsa didn't know was that her entire apartment had been bugged with tiny camera's fitted with microphones so that the Guardians could see and hear everything that went on in her apartment. It wasn't just her apartment either that was bugged but also Elsa's car and work office so that the Guardians make sure she played by their rules.

As Elsa was sitting in her bedroom sobbing. Jack and Rapunzel watched from Rapunzel's office as the two of them squared off in a game of chess.

"There was a few minuted where Elsa visited her father at the police station." Rapunzel said as she captured one of Jack's pawns with her knight. "Do you think that she may have spilled some secrets."

"Trust me Rapunzel I highly doubt she told them anything." Jack said moving his bishop in to capture Rapunzel's knight.

"How can you be so sure." Rapunzel said as she made her next move.

"Because Rapunzel, you see how broken she is?" Jack said pointing at the screen where Elsa was still weeping. "you can tell by just looking at her that she knows she is beaten, and that she has no reason to tell our secrets."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because breaking people is what I am good at." Jack said "How do you think this organization got so big Rapunzel. I had to work hard breaking people so that they had no choice but to fight for me. It wasn't easy but with a little bit of brainwashing and a lot of persuasion this organization has now became of the most feared terrorist groups in the world. And once I am finished breaking Elsa, our group is only going to grow bigger."

"You didn't have to break everyone." Rapunzel said "I joined on my own free will."

"Yes Rapunzel I know you joined on your own free will. You was just a computer geek fresh out of Harvard with a longing to be more then just a I.T worker. You came here wanting to make a difference with your skills and now you have became one of our most important pieces. I feel with a little bit of hard work Elsa can be like that too."

"How?" Rapunzel said "She is a journalist and she is trying to expose us."

"As I said, breaking people is what I am good at." Jack said, setting his pieces up for a check mate. "I have already exposed her family for what they are, shady and full of secrets. And Elsa's boss is revealing herself as a ego hungry jerk who cares about her own gain then her employees. She is already on the verge of snapping. All it's going to take is just a little bit more push, just a little bit more exposing of the world for what they really are. Then once she sees the truth, once she has nothing else to believe in, then..."

Jack then forced Rapunzel's king into a trap, allowing him to move his queen up and put her into checkmate."

"Checkmate." Jack said and Rapunzel knew that he said that for more then just the game.

 **Don't you just love dark creepy Jack. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review and follow and favorite if you like.**

 **Till next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a heads up there will be some Jackunzel in this chapter and it does get pretty steamy. But don't worry it doesn't last to long and won't be the main ship, Jelsa is still the main ship so please don't get to up in arms over it.**

It was a quarter till midnight and while most of the guardians was in their rooms Jack Frost was still wide awake in his office making plans on his next attack. Even though his past few missions were highly successful Jack never seemed satisfied. As long as he knew there were people out there harming his environment he would be out there planning their demise.

Jack had Eugene, Also known as Stallion, Robin Hood, Also known as Red Fox and Puss who nobody knew his real name, on a top secret mission that not even the majority of the Guardians new about. Knowing just how top secret the mission was Jack had been covering up their leave of absents by saying they were on vacation while he waited in his office by his phone for them to return with some news. To pass the time Jack was often on his computer looking up info on possible poacher activities while he sat by his phone drinking his second cup of black coffee.

Not that Jack slept much at night anyway. Jack had suffered from extreme insomnia since he was a teenager and only really slept when his body gave out on him. Jack used his insomnia to his advantage to plan out his next attacks but that didn't stop several members of his team to worry about his lack of sleep.

As Jack was searching the web for poaching activities he suddenly heard the door open and saw Rapunzel walk in. Besides being the Guardians personal hacker and tech experts Rapunzel was one of Jack's favorite members and had grown a very close relationship with her that he didn't share with the others. Rapunzel wanted the friendship to grow bigger and into a romantic relationship but every time she tried to get romantic with him Jack shot her down which Rapunzel never understood why.

"What are you doing up?" Jack asked once he heard her come in. "I thought you might be in bed for the night."

"I came in to check on you." Rapunzel said "How long has it been since you last slept.

"I would say three days." Jack said getting up from his chair and walking up to her "You shouldn't worry about me though, I will be fine."

"I can't help it Jack." Rapunzel said putting her right palm up to Jack's cheek in a concerned matter. "I'm afraid you are pushing yourself to hard. You need to relax a bit, all you are doing is stressing yourself out."

"I'll be fine Rapunzel." Jack said grabbing Rapunzel's hand and lowering it down to Rapunzel's side before releasing it and turned around to stair out at the night sky. "This isn't the longest I have gone without sleep."

"Yeah but this is the most stressed I have seen you in a while." Rapunzel said as she started untying her night robe. "You need to relax a bit, unravel, have some fun."

"I don't have time to relax..." Jack started to say as he turned around. But when he turned around he saw Rapunzel drop her night robe to the floor. Rapunzel was completely topless under her robe and only in her underwear, exposing her bare breast to Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he stared at Rapunzel in her nakedness.

"Helping you relax." Rapunzel said walking up to Jack and kissing him square on his lips. As Rapunzel kissed Jack, she grabbed his right arm and placed it firmly on her bare right breast. She then followed suit by grabbing Jack's left arm and placed it firmly around her butt, hoping that he would finish the rest and yank her panties clean off. Then as she forced the kisses to get bigger she slid her hands down to Jack's pants and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them.

Jack didn't know what to do at first. Yeah he really cared for Rapunzel probably more then any other team member, and yeah he considered her gorgeous beyond measure but the thought of a romantic relationship never crossed his mind with how busy he was. Plus the thought becoming to emotionality attached would only put them in danger turned him away from even considering a relationship with anyone. But right at that moment as Rapunzel unzipped his pants and forced them to fall to his knees he was starting to let his human desires take over and when Rapunzel leaned Jack down on top of his desk, forcing the kisses to get deeper and deeper until they were basically swallowing each other, Jack gave in to his human desires. He removed his right hand from Rapunzel's breast in order to pull down Rapunzel's panties and tossed them to the side. Rapunzel then temporally stopped kissing Jack in order finish pulling off Jack's pants and boxers as Jack took the opportunity to take off his shirt.

Once the two of them were completely naked Rapunzel grabbed Jack by the back of the head and kissed him again on the lips, but Jack wasn't satisfied by just the lips, he forced his lips downward and started kissing Rapunzel's jawline, neck and shoulders. Rapunzel giggled as Jack's lips and tongue made it's way threw every inch of her bare skin and when Jack reached Rapunzel's breasts he made sure to spend extra time on them kissing her breasts and and sucking on her cold hard nipples like they were a piece of hard candy. Then once Jack was done with that, there right on top of his desk as he scooted everything that was on the desk off so they wouldn't break, he stuck himself inside Rapunzel and love their on the desk. As he was making love to Rapunzel there on the desk he felt all the stress that had built up from over the pass few days and weeks start to leave him, and the harder he pushed himself into her and the faster he went and the louder Rapunzel screamed his named and moaned the word "Fuck" more then Jack had ever heard her say before, the more stress seemed to leave him. And a when they finally stopped a hour later, at one thirty in the morning Jack felt more relaxed then what he had been in more then a week.

"Oh my god that was fucking fantastic." Rapunzel gasped as she tried desperately to catch her breath as the two of them laid naked on the desk.

"Oh that was what I needed." Jack said "I definitely feel calm now."

"Have you ever had sex before?" Rapunzel said turning to face Jack. "With anyone?"

Jack paused for a few seconds to catch his breath before replying. "No, no I haven't. I haven't even had a relationship with anyone."

"How come?" Rapunzel asked. Then Jack got up and bent down to pick up his pants, which Rapunzel took the opportunity to giggle at the sight of Jack's moon staring her right in the eye.

"For multiple reasons really." Jack said.

"Tell me." Rapunzel said

"Well for starters with me being the leader of this organization I hardly have time to even think about the idea of a relationship." Jack said as he started getting dressed again "Plus there is the fact that the world is already over populated with humans Humans have destroyed this planet Rapunzel. They are polluting it and exterminating all the plants and wildlife. If I where to settle down and build a relationship then there is a risk that a kid would come out of it. And we don't need any more humans in the world."

"But the two of us are humans and we are trying to save this world?" Rapunzel said "There are good people in the world that try to save the planet. Our kid could turn out to be like us and help the planet."

"I know Rapunzel, there are good people out there. But the bad out way the good. And I just can't take that risk. Plus with the business we are in a relationship would just put us in more danger."

"Hiccup and Astrid has found a way to make it work."  
"I know Rapunzel, but I just can't take that risk. I appreciate what you did for me tonight, it was fun and what I needed to get me relax. But it can't become what you want it to be. I'm sorry."

Rapunzel curled her lower lip as she frowned, got up from the desk and put her robe back on. As she walked to the door she stopped and turned to head around to tell Jack one more thing

"If you ever change your mind you know I will be waiting for you with arms and open legs. Then Rapunzel left Jack alone in his office. As Jack sat down at his desk he noticed laying on the floor was Rapunzel's panties that he tossed earlier. She had apparently forgot to pick them up. Jack got up from his desk, walked over to where Rapunzel's panties where laying picked them up and as he walked back to his desk he stared down at the piece of lingerie, he then let out a small smile, put it in his top desk drawer, closed it up and locked it shut.

Elsa took a deep breath as the elevator shot up to the floor she worked on. She had made up her mind that she needed a vacation and for the ten seconds it took for the elevator to reach her floor her mind raced with how she was going to ask Tiana and how Tiana would react. To say she needed a vacation was to say a dog needed to be walked once in a while, ever since she returned from her horrifying experience with the Guardians she had been a nervous wreck. She could barely sleep out of fear one of them might sneak into her apartment, she turned her head every five seconds to make sure they wasn't watching her, and she had even distanced herself from her family thanks to what she found out about them. Anna had tried to call Elsa after the experience back at their dads office to try to apologize but Elsa just let her calls go to voice mail, she didn't feel like talking to anybody especially Anna. The past couple of days Elsa basically spent locked in her apartment by herself not talking or associating with anyone out of fear and frustration. Elsa felt if she didn't get away for a bit to try to relax and unwind she would basically explode.

As the elevator stopped and she exited she walked as fast as she could over to Tiana's office completely ignoring her fellow co workers who said "hi" or tried to start a conversation with her. Not that she ever talked to her co workers much anyway. Even before the whole Guardians incident she was a major workaholic and rarely talked to any of her coworkers so it was a real mystery to her why they still even bothered trying to chat with her. She would only ever respond to them if she was in a really good mood, and she was definitely not in a good mood today.

"Tiana, I need a vacation." Elsa said the second she walked into Tiana's office.

"Come again?" Tiana asked

"I have worked my ass off this past month, putting my life on the line on the line to get stories on the guardians for you. I have been threatened, abused, bound and held hostage. I am a complete nervous wreck and if I don't find a way to relax soon I am going to explode. Please Tiana, I still have some vacation time saved up, I would like to request a week's vacation."

"Your right Elsa." Tiana said without even taking time to think her request over which came to a surprise to Elsa. "I have been working you hard. You do deserve some time off to relax. You are by best journalist and I need you at your best. I will grant your vacation time starting tomorrow."

"Thank you." Elsa said, leaving Tiana's office with a little skip in her step. Finally a chance to get away and not think about the hell she has gone through the past month.

The rest of her shift flew like a jet and once she clocked out she instantly drove home, packed her suitcase and headed as far for the plain station for a nice peaceful vacation. She new just where she wanted to go to, Yellowstone national park. Her parents took her and Anna to Yellowstone once when the two of them were kids and it was both her and Anna's favorite family vacation. She always talked about going back someday and considering the month she had been having now seemed like the perfect time to take it. So with a camera in her bag and her passport in her pocket she headed to the plain station for some much needed rest and relaxation.

Back in Australia Jack walked over to Rapunzel's computer room, Rapunzel had told him he had some information for him.

"What is it you need to tell me Rapunzel?"

"Got a update from Robin, they have found what you are looking for."

"Excellent." Jack said "Soon we will be able to unleash project extinction."

"The thing is this thing is heavily guarded. We will need the whole team if we are going to steal it."

"That shouldn't be a problem shall it." Jack asked.

"Well no but let me warn you that this plague that you are wanting to unleash to the world. It will kill millions of people."

"No not just millions, Jack said "Billions. More than half of the worlds populations will parish."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rapunzel asked. "There are good people in this earth that will be affected by this. You just want be killing bad people but innocent ones as well."

"This is the best way to save this planet. By cutting the human population by more then half we will be making a better world for our wildlife. We must save our planet by whatever means necessary."

"There is something else that you need to be aware of." Rapunzel said "I was spying on Elsa with the camera's you had planted in her apartment. She is leaving for a vacation for the next week. I overheard her talking to her dad on the phone that she is headed to Yellowstone National park in Wyoming."

"When is the next plane to Wyoming to leave?" Jack asked

"In exactly two hours sir." Rapunzel answered.

"I see." Jack said "Rapunzel pack me up a suitcase."

"Shall I pack your mask sir?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes Rapunzel please, and fetch me my blue hood and staff as well. I would like to go formal if possible."

"Right away." Rapunzel said as she got up, three minutes later she returned with Jack's mask, his hood and a suitcase. Jack grabbed the hood and took his shirt off, which caused Rapunzel to giggle at the sight of Jack's six pack. Jack then put his hood own and grabbed his staff and suitcase.

"Book me a flight Rapunzel." Jack said as he lifted his hood over his face. "I think it is time I take my own personal vacation to Yellowstone."

 **Hope you liked this chapter, hope you don't get upset over the Jackunzel scene. I promise Jelsa will become the main ship in this story and this was just for one chapter to set up some conflict later on in the story. Next chapter will be a big game changer so you don't want to miss it. Please Favorite and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nothing will be the same after this chapter, just throwing that out there.**

Yellowstone National Park, one of North America's most beautiful landmarks spans an area of three thousand four hundred and sixty eight miles and is one of the biggest national parks in the U.S. It is known primary for it's prestige wildlife and geothermal features specifically the famous Old Faithful Geyser. It's lakes, canyons and beautiful mountain ranges plus the fact that it is centered on the Yellowstone Caldera, one of the largest volcano's in the continent, made it the perfect spot for Elsa to get away and relax and forget about her recently troubled life.

With a camera hanging from her neck Elsa watched as a Elk grazed off in the distance. Elsa smiled as she took a picture of the Elk.

As she watched the Elk graze freely on blades of grass, she couldn't help but pity that Jack wasn't here to see this. Sure Jack was crazy, but he loved Wildlife more than any person she ever knew and she knew that if Jack was here at this moment that he would be having just as much fun or even more fun then what she was having. Elsa tried not to think of Jack, considering he was one of the many reasons for her pain, but she couldn't help it. Not because she was obsessed with him because she wasn't but because of his obsession with wildlife and how far he would go to protect them. And as she watched the Elk graze on the grass, she couldn't help but think of him.

What she didn't know was that high up in the trees out of sight for her to see, Jack was watching her. He caught the next plane out to Wyoming and arrived a couple hours after she did. From there he left instantly toward Yellowstone and waited for her to arrive. Sure with the size of the park finding her wasn't easy, especially since it was just him looking and none of his crew, but Jack had excellent tracking talent, it was something he picked up when studying a wolf track their prey, you pick up their scent then you follow it, and Jack had learned Elsa's scent. One thing he carried in his bag was the mask he had Elsa wore when he forced her to tag along on his mission. When he arrived to Yellowstone the first thing he did was take out Elsa's old mask and sniffed it to get a whiff of her scent. Then Jack headed to to the trees and leaped from tree to tree like a monkey and tracked her scent from park entrance to the field where Elsa now stood.

Now as Jack watched Elsa he also stared and looked at the Elk and smiled as he watched it eat the grass, not a worry about humans or predators, the Elk was at peace and was care free, Jack could sit free in that tree for hours and watch that Elk if he could.

The only reason Jack left was because Elsa left to explore more of the park. Jack followed from the trees, refusing to let Elsa out of his sight. Elsa traveled for a good fourth a mile before she stopped and stared at a pack of Wolves, settling down for a nap in the sun. Once again Elsa took out her camera and snapped a picture and once again Jack smiled as he admired the wonderful creature that sat I front of them. Even though Jack called himself the White Tiger he acted more like a wolf then a Tiger. Considering Wolves normally stayed in packs and there was always a Alpha that reigned over the group. In a way just like the pack of wolves right in front of him Jack considered himself the Alpha dog to his pack.

Both Jack and Elsa's train of thought was suddenly broken when they both heard the sound of gunshots. Elsa watched as a group of poachers, driving up in a truck, drove up to the wolves and started firing shots. Gunning to of the wolves, one being the obvious Alpha male, down.

Both Elsa and Jack stared in shock as they watched as the poachers gunned down a third wolf before the pack disappear, then loaded the wolves up in their truck.

Elsa couldn't believe it, national parks was protected land, and taking any animal or plant from a park was considered a crime but to Elsa's dismay these people didn't seem to care what the law said as they packed up the last wolf in their truck.

Elsa had to investigate closer, she had to figure out why those guys killed three wolves in a national park and what they were planning to do with them. So as the truck drove off Elsa gave in to her reporter persona and followed after them.

Jack who was already angry with the fact of people poaching in a park followed suit as well, and not just because of Elsa, although that helped play a part as well, but because he wanted those guys just as much as Elsa did.

There was no way Elsa could keep up with the truck on foot but lucky for her the truck left tire marks that she could trace back to their cabin. After following the tracks for five miles Elsa spotted the truck unpacking the wolves carcasses out of the truck. Elsa hid behind a tree as she watched the poachers unload the truck. "What are these poachers planning to do with these wolves?" She thought to herself.

Once the poachers finished unloading and walked inside the cabin Elsa stepped out of her hiding place and slowly made her way up to the cabin, being careful not to be seen. She noticed a unlocked window at the back of the cabin and opened it and made her way inside, being as quit as possible. She walked into one of the closets and closed the door to hide, only leaving it open a crack to see what the poachers were doing with the carcasses.

As she examined them from her hiding place in the closet, she soon got her answer. As the poachers drug out their first wolf, Elsa watched as the main guy took out a carving knife and started skinning the wolf. Elsa watched in horror as the guy completely removed the wolf's skin from it's body. Elsa gasped as she couldn't believe what she was watching, these guys were fur trapping in a national park.

Unfortunately for Elsa one of the trappers heard her gasp and walked over to the closet. There was no where for Elsa to run, as the man flung open the closet and forced her out.

"Well what do we have here? A little snoop huh?" The guy said "You shouldn't be spying on people Missy, it ain't smart."

"And you shouldn't be poaching in a national park," Elsa said "It is illegal."

"Hah do you think we care?" The guy said "These parks are big, there is no way the park rangers will know about it."

"Well they will soon know." Elsa said "My father's a cop, and I am going to let him know what you guys are doing."

"Oh really?" The guy said and it was right then that Elsa realized she had opened her mouth "Well we can't let you do that, which means we can't let you leave here alive. Then two other poachers walked up and grabbed her by the arms and pinned Elsa to the ground. As the other guy took the knife that he used to skin the wolf and held it to Elsa's throat.

"You get your hands off of me you son of a bitch." Elsa screamed. "My father is going to kill you once he finds out about this."

"Sorry mam but there wont be enough of you left for him to trace back to us. I hope you realize though that you brought this on yourself. Now hold still, I want to make this as quick and painless on you as possible."

Then the guy raised the knife and Elsa braced herself for impending death when she suddenly heard the sounds of the guy screaming in agony. Elsa opened her eyes and to her shock and somehow surprisingly relief she saw White Tiger penetrating the knife into the man's neck. What happened then happened so fast that Elsa didn't have time to process it. White Tiger took the knife and threw it at one of the guys holding Elsa down, penetrating the man right in the forehead. He then ran to the other guy so fast he Elsa almost thought the man was half cheetah and snapped the man's neck. White Tiger than grabbed a gun that was laying on the floor and shot each of the remaining poachers square in the eye, killing them on impact.

Once all the poachers was taking care of Jack removed his White Tiger mask and helped Elsa off the floor.

"I never thought I would be glad to see you." Elsa said, obviously shaken up from the horrifying experience. "How did you find me?"

"It's a long story but we got to get out of here, the sound of gunshots are sure to attract the attention of park rangers."

"Those men, they were going to kill me Jack" Elsa said still in shock over the ordeal "They were going to kill me and they didn't even care."

"I know Elsa but you gotta keep focus, the rangers are going to be here soon so we got to get out of here. where did you park your car?"

"About ten miles North of here. Near the camp grounds."

"OK we got to get out of here. Is there a hotel you are staying in?" Jack asked, Elsa nodded almost in tears from the shock she was experiencing.

"OK I will explain everything to you once we get to the hotel, let's move." Jack and Elsa then ran out of that cabin as fast as they could, only pausing to hide when they sensed a ranger nearing the area. Jack knew that once the rangers found the bodies that they would be linked to the guardians so he had to make sure that they were not spotted. After thirty minutes of running and hiding from the rangers they reached Elsa's car and they left the park and drove to the hotel Elsa was staying in for the week.

Once inside Jack finally explained everything to Elsa.

"I had your apartment bugged," Jack said "I had Black Dragon implant miniature camera's so that I could spy on you. I had to make sure you didn't spill any of our secrets. I didn't trust you Elsa, when you arrived you were a cocky egotistical reporter who basically wanted to interview us so that you could get famous and hope to bring us down."

"Then why did you let me interview you, knowing what I was planning?" Elsa asked

"I guess I saw you as a opportunity to get on a higher platform. So that the whole world would know about us, hear our message and fear us."

"So we were both hoping to use each other." Elsa said

"I guess." Jack said

"It doesn't matter anymore." Elsa said "You were right, you were right about everything. Humans, they don't care about animals, they only care about there own greed and power. Who the hell poaches in a national park?"

"People who only care about the law or the environment." Jack said "Those fur trappers you ran into at Yellowstone. They were going to sell the wolf skin for coats and rugs for a high price. There is money to be made with animal skin, and the wealthy will pay top dollar to where them on there body."

"That's sick." Elsa said

"Now that you see the truth, now that you know why we fight for these creatures and why we kill to protect them, can you honestly say we are in the wrong?"  
A tear went down Elsa's face as she replied "No, I can't those people were even willing to kill me to keep me quite. You aren't the bad guys now I see it."

"No we aren't the world is the bad guys. And we fight and kill to ensure that no more animals go extinct because of the sins of humans."

"One thing I am still confused about." Elsa said. "Yellowstone is a huge park, how was you able to find me in such a giant place?"

"After I graduated High School I spent the next six years in secret living among the wildlife studying there habits, eating nothing but fruits, nuts and vegetables for those six years. As I studied them I noticed how Wolves, and other wild dogs would pick up the scent of their pray and follow it for as long as need be. I figured that that skill could possibly come in handy with the organization I was planning to create so I spent three of my years living among the wolves and I learned how to track animals scents. After the first year my nose adjusted to those of the wolves and I was able to track down prey with the wolves just as well as they could. I didn't eat any of the kills they made because I swore myself on a strict vegetarian diet that I also push on all the other guardians, but I learned the skill sets of the wild wolf.

That is how I was able to track you down. You Elsa wear a special perfume everywhere you go. I picked that up when you first came to interview me and you wore that same type of perfume all our other meetings. When I needed to track you down I carried the mask that I made you wear on our whaling vessel attack and sniffed it to pick up your scent. Then I used your scent to track you down.

"I spent my remaining three years in different continents the first being a year in the African jungles. There I met up with Tarzan, or as you know his as; Gorilla. He was a man that was raised by the apes his whole life and was extremely dedicated with protecting them from any danger. By that time I was planning my Guardians of the wild Organization and offered him to be the first recruit. I told him that together we could protect more then just his gorillas and protect them in ways that he couldn't in the jungles. He agreed and signed on.

"Then I spent a year in the Indonesian Island of Komodo. During my year there I met up with a couple studying the habits of Komodo Dragons. Hiccup and Astrid."

"Black Dragon and She Dragon huh?" Elsa asked

"Exactly, When I found them I told them what I was putting together and offered them a position on my team. At first they wasn't sure about joining but after there was a attack from some hunters that put the dragons they were studying in danger they instantly agreed to join.

"My final year was in the Chinese jungles, and once again I met up with another couple. Po, who you know as Panda, and Tigress. Interesting enough she already went by Tigress before I recruited her, she still won't tell me her will name.

"Anyway they were already wildlife warriors before I found them and was to protect Panda's and Chinese Tigers from poachers and other threats. They were quick to sign up when I told them what I was doing and how together we could save not only the pandas and tigers but hundreds of other species as well. Those five were my very first recruits and since then I have grown to well over a hundred members. And now I want to recruit you."

"Me?" Elsa asked

"Yes, You have seen how we work, you have seen the truth behind what we do. You got skills that I find useful."

"Skills?" Elsa asked "But I'm not a fighter, I can't fire a gun well and I have never taken a martial arts class."

"True but neither has Chameleon and yet she is one of our most important members. With your reporting skills though you can send our message to the entire world, to people who might be interesting in joining us as well as to our enemy to let them know that we are after them. I can teach you to fight as well, Tigress, Bear and She Dragon our among my most skilled fighters, they will teach combat skills.

"Please Elsa, you have seen the truth, you understand what we do. Leave your old life behind you, forget everything you knew before. Pledge your allegiance to me. Join me."

Then Jack dug into his suitcase and pulled out a already made and fitted Wolf mask that he had made for Elsa.

"Elsa please" Jack said as he handed Elsa the mask "Become the Arctic Wolf.. Become a guardian of the wild"

As Elsa stared at her Wolf mask she knew, she knew this was where she belonged, and when she put on the mask she gave in to Jack, pledged her allegiance and became the Arctic Wolf.

 **Say Goodbye to Elsa Winters the Journalist and say Hello to Arctic Wolf, Guardian of the Wild and Eco Terrorist.**

 **Hope you liked this and if so please a Review, follow and favorte if you haven't yet and I will see you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Needless to say the Guardians wasn't very excited at first when they heard Jack had officially recruited Elsa into the organization. As far as they were concerned Elsa was still a nosy reporter trying to learn all their secrets. In a way Jack couldn't blame them for their suspicions. When Elsa first arrived he felt the exact same way, which was why he had her blackmailed in the first place. But now Jack had insisted that Elsa was serious about joining, that she had seen the truth about the world and that she could be trusted. Still though even part of him wondered if he was making the right decision, he had to make sure that Elsa was one hundred percent trustworthy. To do that he had to finish brainwashing her, and the only way he knew how to do that was by taking her to a dark candle lit room and tell her about his calling.

When Jack led Elsa to this dark room, he had her sit on her knees in the middle of the floor whith candles circled around her. Jack had Elsa lay on her knees and stare into the candlelight and listen to soft organ music playing in the background to calm her and put her in a state of hypnosis as Jack pored Elsa a goblet of a strange liquid as he talked to her in a soothing, controlling voice.

"It was as a pre teen that I felt my calling to start the Guardians." Jack said as he stared at the liquid in the goblet. "I was fast asleep in my bedroom when I was suddenly awoken by a bright light. I sat up in my bed and opened my eyes to see a man standing in the light in a bright white robe. A angle from heaven had visited me and he had a message for me that night."

"Jack Frost, the angle told me." Jack continued "God has appointed you to unleash his wrath onto the world. He has seen how men has treated his creations and he wants you to punish them for their actions for God has seen how you care for his creatures. You are to hunt down all those who harm his creations and put them to death, for those who harm what the almighty has made are not fit to live. You are to eat nothing but fruits and vegetables from here on out so that you can show your loyalty to your calling and you are to start a team to help you on your journey. You will be hunted by the world, hated and judged, but you cannot let the rest of the worlds opinion stop you from doing what the almighty has called you to do. For you Jack Frost are the Guardian of the Wild, and you must save the Lord's creations from those who hope to destroy it."

"I was scared and nervous at first." Jack continued as he took out a flask that held a special mind controlling drug in it that Jack used to complete the brainwashing procedure. "I mean why wouldn't I? I was just a pre teen with no experience in leadership or anything. But I spent the rest of my pre teen and teenage years studying up on nature and then after I spent my six years in the wildnerness and recruited my first members I started fulfilling my calling. And now you Elsa Winters, The Arctic Wolf must join me in my calling, you must become a Guardian of the wild. Will you join me?"

It was then that Elsa looked up at Jack with a blank emotionless expression and said "Yes."

"Then drink Elsa and become my disciple." Jack then handed Elsa the drink laced with the mind control drug then when Elsa drank it she was completely in Jack's control.

"Now rise Arctic Wolf." Jack said signalling for Elsa to wise. "We must get you ready for your inauguration ceremony. But first I believe it is time we let the world know who the guardians are. It is time we introduce ourselves to the world and strike fear in their hearts."

"As you wish Jack." Elsa said as she bowed to him and walked off. Jack then took out his phone and dialed Rapunzle's number.

"Rapunzel I need you to hack into every news station in the world and have Hiccup and the other guardians get the studio and camera equitment set up, it is time to make our introduction."

"Right away Jack." Rapunzle said and as she hung up Jack stared off into space and with a growl he said

"It is time to strike fear into the hearts of the poachers."

Back in New York, Anna stormed into the office of the New York Times to have a chat with Elsa's boss Tiana. Elsa had been acting strange ever since her last interview with the Guardians and she had been very concerned ever since. And she was going to let Tiana hear about it.

"I want Elsa off this assignment." Anna demanded Tiana when she walked into Tiana's office.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Tiana asked completely ignoring Anna's question.

"I am Anna Winters. Younger sister of Elsa Winters, your star reporter.

"Oh yes, welcome to the Times, how may I help you?" Tiana said

"I already told you, I want Elsa off the Guardians assignment." Anna said

"Really?" Tiana said "How come?"

"Because ever since her return she has been acting very strange and hostile to me and and our parents. She won't answer my call and shortly after she returned to the states she drug me out of her car and really acted violent toward me. Elsa has never been a violent person especially toward me. I don't know what this Guardians story is doing to her but it's messing with her, changing her, and I want her off of it now before they do something to her that have permanent affects on her."

"Anna dear you are looking way to deep into this." Tiana said "I'm sure she was just still in shock over what she had discovered. She just needed time to heal and relax."

"Well that wouldn't have been a issue if you didn't put her in a dangerous situation in the first place." Anna said "You are putting her behind enemy lines with a group that could have her executed at the drop of a hat, and you need to get her out now before she get's herself hurt or worse. Please Tiana she is my only sister."

"Anna if I recall right Elsa came to me with the story. She was the one that wanted to do it and I allowed it. I'm sure she figured she could handle herself when she came to me otherwise she wouldn't have begged me for the story in the first place. Being a journalist isnt like working the the insurance company dear. It involves putting yourself in danger..."

It was then that the TV in the office started going static.

"What's going on why is the TV not working?" Tiana asked

"It's not just your TV." A female journalist said poking her head through the door. "It's every TV in the building."

"Well find a way to fix it now." Tiana demanded. It was then that the TV came back on but what popped up on the TV was not what was playing before. What popped up to every ones surprise and caused everyone to gather in Tiana's office and turn the TV up, the leader of the Guardians of the Wild himself White Tiger.

"Hello world." White Tiger said "Don't bother trying to change the station, I'm on every station on every TV in the world."

"He's right Tiana he is," one of the jounalist said "I just got a text from my grandma about this."

"For the past few months you have probably heard a lot about me from a certain American journalist. Well now I believe it is time I make a proper introduction. It is time I let the world know just who we are. We are the Guardians of the Wild, and we are hear to strike fear in the hearts and minds of anybody who dares do harm to wildlife."

Then White Tiger signaled for Tigress and Panda to drag out Captian Hook in front of the camera. Who's hands where bound behind his back.

"Please state your name to the world please?" White Tiger told Hook

"My name is Captain James Hook." Hook said between sobs.

"And tell the world just what your crime is Hook."

"I was the Captain of a whaling vessel, the one that the Guardians sank a couple weeks back."

"Now tell me Captain, why would you kill a bunch of innocent whales?"

"It was our jobs." Captain Hook said "We used there meat and blubber for products and we get paid for each whale we caught."

"Exactly Captain. You did it for the money, just like the rest of you poachers. Concerned more about your own greed than the lives of the animals you kill."

"That is not true at all." Hook said "A lot of those whalers you killed were just trying to provide for their families. A lot of them came from poverty sticken homes and they only where doing what they had to, to provide for their families. They weren't bad people, they were just doing their jobs like the rest of us to put food on the table. Please if you got a soul you would understand."

"What I understand." White Tiger said as he took out a gun and pressed it against Hook's forehead. "Is that you preyed against a life that couldn't fight back. Well now you are up against something that can fight back and he is going to repay you for your act of unkindness.

"No please!" Hook cried

White Tiger turned to face the camera as he pressed the gun to Hook's forehead. "Today the hunter becomes the hunted!" Then White Tiger pulled the trigger and Hook fell dead instantly from a gunshot wound to the head. Tiana and Anna watched the whole event unfold, their faces turning pale as they were frozen in complete horror.

"Let this be a warning to the rest of you." White Tiger told the rest of the world. "Stop your poaching and senseless slaughtering of wildlife or we will find you and you will share this mans fate."

Then the camera turned off and the TV went back to it's regular programming of CNN, whose number one topic now was of the Guardians and the haunting event they showed. As soon as the Gardians was off screen Anna turned to Tiana who looked like she was about to hyperventalate.

"Get Elsa off this story now!" Anna said. Tiana didn't say a word because she was still in shock but she nodded in agreement. They had to get Elsa out.

Once the camera was turned off Jack stared down at Hooks body and saw something sticking out of Hook's pocket. He reached to pick it up and saw that is was a purple amulet made out of a shiny purple stone. Jack stuffed the amulet in his pocket for keepsake before turning to his crew.

"Let Elsa's Inauguration begin!" Jack shouted to the group.

Then they all took Elsa to a huge sanctuary were all the members of the guardians dressed in their full Guardians attire complete with their individual masks took a seat as White Tiger led Elsa to the stage.

"Before you can officially become one of us you must complete the four task. Bathing in the pool of boiling water signaling your washing away of your old life. Walking through a pit of fire signaling the pain you will have to endure as my disciple. The murder of a poacher that we have chained waiting for you, to show you are willing to take a life. Then you must pet our pet Komodo Dragon to show you can be trusted to protect out wildlife. Be careful though because our Komodo Dragon can since fear. If he sees fear in you and believes you cannot be trusted then he will rip you to shreds. You understand?"

Elsa nodded and didn't say a word.

"Then let the Inauguration begin!" Jack said. Then Astrid and Tigress walked up to Elsa and stripped her clothes completely bare having Elsa step into the boiling pool completely naked. The water was burning to bare skin but she didn't let it stop her as she completely submerged underwater before popping up three seconds later on the other side of the pool.

Her bare body dripping with water and every inch of her skin red from the temperature of the water she made her way to the wall of fire waiting for her. The wall was four feet wide but just about half a foot long so she quickly made her way through the fire without being to badly burned thanks to her skin still being wet.

Then Elsa made her way to the man chained up to a wall, a knife sitting on a stool. Jack wanted Elsa to slit the guys throat. Elsa picked up the knife with her right hand and slowly walked over to the man, her face void of expression. The man looked at Elsa in fear and begged her to spare him.

"Please, do you have a soal?"

Elsa didn't say a word as she stabbed the man in the throat, blood splattering on her face neck and breast.

Jack watched the whole thing with intense intrest as Elsa dug the knife as deep as she could into the mans throat blood splattering over the both of them. Jack noticed that she didn't even flinch nor bat a eye. Her expression was completely stone cold and Jack couldn't help but smile a little bit at that fact.

Elsa then drug the man by the hair over to the cage that held the Komodo dragon. As Elsa opened the cage she tossed the man's carcass to the dragon and watched as the dragon started chomping down on the man's flesh. Then as the dragon was devouring it's meal Elsa stretched out her left hand and petted the dragon on the snout. The dragon didn't react nor show any signs of distrust toward Elsa.

With that Jack stood up and faced the crowd.

"The inauguration is complete, please welcome our newest member Arctic wolf." The crowd stood up and cheered as Jack led Elsa to a chair and had her sit as Jackrabbit tatooed a Artctic wolf on her back.

One member of the guardian though still wasn't happy and as Rapunzel watched Elsa on the chair her bare back getting tattooed what she saw was a competition for Jack and she swore that she was going to keep a close eye on Elsa.

"I will be watching you Elsa." Rapunzel said to herself. "And if you harm Jack in the slightest or try any funny business and I will make sure your stay with the Guardians is short lived."

 **Hands down the most disturbing chapter I have ever written. This is the only update you will get from me this week as I am leaving tomorrow to go to Texas to spend the Christmas Holiday with my Grandparents and I won't have any wifi available to update my stories. But the goodnews is that when I get my wifi back I should have updates to two of my stories up including the first chapter of a brand new story that I am planning as a belated Christmas gift to my readers so if you haven't yet started following me as a writer now is a good time to.**

 **With that leave a review and Merry Christmas.**


	14. Chapter 14

Elsa was in the shooting range shooting at paper targets, trying to increase her skills. One of the major factors of being a Guardian was you had to be ready to kill somebody in the blink of an eye so she had to make sure she could hit someone and take them down with one shot.

And as of right now she hadn't been doing a very good job. Half of her shots completely missed the target and the others went in area's like the chest, abdoman or even worst the arm or leg. She had been trying so hard to get a head shot for the past hour but has had little success. After running out of ammunition for the tenth time she threw down her gun and stomped over to the bench in frustration.

"Oh this is impossible." Elsa griped to herself, "I will never get this."

"What seems to be the problam?" Elsa suddenly heard Jack's voice say. Elsa turned and saw Jack standing over her, he had apparently came in to check on her progress.

"I can't get the hang of this gun!" Elsa complained "I keep trying to get a head shot on these stupid targets but the blasted bullets keep going everywhere but where I am intending them to go."

"Don't feel bad Elsa, nobody gets the hang of it the first try. You just need to keep practicing." Jack said sitting on the bench beside her.

"I have been practicing for the last hour and nothing has improved."

"Your problem is you are trying too hard." Jack said "I was watching you from the window and noticed you were way to stiff and that was effecting your shot. You need to loosen up a little, relax." Jack then gets up and offers Elsa her hand and helps her off the bench. "Here, I will show you." Then Jack walked Elsa over to the target range and had her take a shot the same way she had been for the past hour. After Elsa only hit the right shoulder of the target Jack noticed her body was way to tensed up and she only had one eye open.

"See your problem is you are way too tense." Jack said "You are like a statue and it is causing you to miss your target." Jack then grabbed Elsa's arms, and loosened them up a bit to get them in a more relaxing position. "Loosen up your arms a bit and open up both of your eyes it will help your aim out tremendously." Jack also noticed that Elsa's back was staightened up like she was in the military.

"Your whole posture is way too firm." Jack said as he wrapped his arms around Elsa's abdomen and pushed on her belly to try to loosen up her posture. "You need to relax, if your body is too firm you are never going to be a good shot. Loosen up, relax and keep your body at a comfertable position, then you will get your shot. Now try again with how I showed you."

Neither of them noticed Rapunzel staring down at them threw the glass window at the front of the target range. She noticed Jack put his arms around Elsa when showing the proper way to fire a gun and she did not like it. Rapunzel didn't care if Jack refused to have a actual relationship with her or not she still considered him her's. And in her opinion this new girl Elsa was getting in between of them. She already didn't trust her already as it was, she still considered her nothing more then a pesky reporter and nothing was going to change that. But now that she was getting close to Jack made only gave her more and more reason to dispise her, and she swore she was going to watch her every move.

Back inside the shooting range Elsa followed every instruction Jack showed her, she loosened her body up and kept both eyes open, she then looked at her target and aimed at it's head and fired. And to her surprise and relief she actually got her head shot.

"I did it, I actually did it!" Elsa said with excitement.

"See what did I tell you." Jack said "Just listen to my instructions and soon you will be as good of a shot as Merida."

"Well I don't know about that, I have seen Merida in the target range, she can hit a hundred target's right between the eye from a mile away, with a bow a that."

"Yeah well Merida used not to be as good a shot as she is now either."

"Your bluffing." Elsa said surprised.

"No it's true. She used to be as inexperianced as you. But she practiced every day for about four hours a day until she became the best as she could be, and now there isn't a target she can't hit. You will get the hang of it Elsa, as long as you continue to practice everyday and follow my instructions."

"Well I don't no if that is possible." Elsa said

"What do you mean?" Jack said

"I may be a Guardian now but I still have a life back in New York." Elsa said "A job, a family. I mean my dad's a cop for god sakes and if I don't show back up to work after my allowed vacation time he will expect something is up and send out a search party. And it will only be a matter of time before he traces me back here. Is it possible to still be a guardian and have the life I had before?"

"That's kind of a tall order to ask for Elsa," Jack said "Every Guardian here gave up there entire life to join me. Many of them had families to just like you but they gave it up to be apart of this."

"I know but none of them had father's who were cops specilized in hunting people down. The whole reason I came here was because of my job and I can use that as a way to continue to come back here and train and if necessary go on missions with you. I can use my job as a cover up for my activities but I must be careful as long as my dad is still trying to hunt you down. Please Jack the only way to keep us both safe is to allow me to continue with my real life in and only be a member in secret."

Jack sighed as he thought Elsa's proposel over and after a couple minutes he agreed. "I have never allowed any member of my squad permission to go back to their regular lives. But if you believe it will keep you and us both safe then I will allow it."

"Thank you Jack." Elsa said giving Jack a hug.

"But," Jack added "As a result I want you while you are on the job to look up any suspicious activities that you see and report it back to me. If you know of any hunting trips I want to know about it, If you see online any reports of poaching or habitat destructions report it back to me immediately. Remember you are a Guardian now and need to honor that title at all cost."

"I will." Elsa said "Trust me."

"Then I will accept your proposal." Jack said.

Elsa smiled and hugged Jack again before getting up and leaving the target range. Once Elsa left she was suddenly blindsided by a very upset Rapunzel who grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"Is this going to be a regular thing with you people?" Elsa asked once she was pinned against the wall.

"Shut up!" Rapunzel said "You may have everyone else fooled I am not quite convinced yet. You intrude our home looking for answers on how we run things and a few weeks later you expect us to accept you as one of us?"

"Jack and everyone else seems to trust me." Elsa said

"Well I don't and let me tell you Elsa I will be watching your every move and if you dare lay one hand on Jack and it won't be Merida who will be killing you but me!"

"Oh I see how this is." Elsa said "You see me as a threat. I heard about your little one night stand with Jack."

"You don't know anything about mine and Jack's relationship." Rapunzel said

"I know that you are wishing for something that can never happen, that Jack doesn't love you the way you want him too, and that you are too madly in love to accept the truth. Admit it Rapunzel, Jack will never love you like you want him to."

"Shut up!" Rapunzel screamed as she put her right hand around Elsa's throat and started choking her.

"Do you really want to explain to Jack why you killed me?" Elsa said in between breaths as Rapunzel's grip around her neck was increasing more and more, and Elsa was starting to choke.

Rapunzel stared deep into Elsa's eyes and knew that Elsa had a point, Rapunzel couldn't just kill her without reason no matter how bad she wanted to. Rapunzel then let go of Elsa and allowed her to catch her breath.

"And just so you know." Elsa said as she caught her breath. "There isn't anything between me and Jack, but I guess you really don't care do you?"

Then Elsa marched off leaving Rapunzel gasping in shock about what she nearly did. She nearly killed a fellow guardian just out of jealousy. Sure she didn't truly trust Elsa yet but that wasn't why she attacked her, she attacked her out of jealousy because she still wanted Jack and saw Elsa as compition. Shocked and horrified over her actions Rapunzel stormed off to her room, locked the door and buried her head in her legs and wept.

Back in the states, Elsa's father was re watching the horrifying video that the Guardians broadcasted to the world. Pausing it every couple of seconds to see if there was any clues that they could gather that would lead them to the Guardians. Sergeant. Winters had been studying the footage for over two hours and the police station was getting ready to shut down for the night, but Sergeant Winters was refusing to stop until he had something, which was driving his Commissioner crazy.

"Winters give it a rest you have been at this for more then two hours already." Commissioner Stoick said

"I can't I got to find something that will lead us to the Guardians. This is out first real footage of them in action and I will not rest until I have something."

"Fine you may give the footage one more run through but after that I am commending you to give it a rest for the night." Stoick said setting his cup of coffee down on Winters desk to look through the footage with him.

"Understood sir." Sergeant. Winters said as he started the footage over for the forth time in the past couple hours. After a minute into the footage however Winters spotted something.

"Hold up a second rewind that." Winters said having Stoick rewind the footage a couple of seconds.

"There pause it for a second do you see that?" Winters said pointing to the screen.

Stoick looked and then his eyes widened in surprise. "What the hell?"

"My, God it cant be...!?" Winters said as they stared at the screen. As they stared at the paused footage, what they saw was the reflexion on a mirror of the person filming the whole incident. But it was the person working the camera that had Sergeant. Winters and Commissioner Stoick up in a frenzy.

"Elsa!?"

 **That's it for this chapter, I will be taking a small break from this story so that I can work on getting my oldest story completed as well as spend time on my newest story but I will return to this as soon as possible. I'm not one of those guys who stops stories and then never finish them, that shit drives me crazy.**

 **Till we meet again leave a review and I will catch you later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it's been a few weeks since I last updated this story. I have been busy with some of my other stories and this accidently fell to the sideline for a few weeks. But don't worry I haven't forgot it.**

"This has to be some type of mistake?" Tiana said the next day when Sergeant Winters came in with photo evidence of Elsa with the Guardians.

"Do you think I want to admit this?" Sgt. Winters asked "She's my daughter. But the evidence clearly shows that Elsa was the one recording the whole video that the Guardians shot to the whole world. Like it or not she was with the Guardians that day and is somehow involved with them."

"This just doesn't make any sense?" Tiana said "Elsa was supposed to be on vacation not running off with terrorists? And she has been giving me stories aftor stories about the Guardians leader White Tiger? How can she be involved in such a heinous group?"

"I don't know." Sgt. Winters said " I don't know if she is being forced to by threat of death or what but as of right now she is a suspected terrorist. And as much as I hate to admit it with her being my own blood, she needs to be brought into custody."

It was right then that Elsa walked into the office, having used up all of her allowed vacation time. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her father along with ten other officers in the office with Tiana, and they all turned to look as Elsa.

"Dad what are you doing here is there a problem?" Elsa asked innocently

"You tell me?" Sgt. Winters said handing Elsa the enlarged printed photo of her with the Guardians. Elsa's eyes widened with shock and horror when she saw the photo.

"How did you...?" Elsa started to say before her father cut her off.

"Elsa Winters you ware wanted in questioning of suspected terrorism and murder." Sgt. Winters said putting Elsa's hands behind her back as he put her in hand cuffs.

"Is this a joke?" Elsa gasped "Dad you can't be serious?"

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Sgt. Winters continued as he led Elsa down the office stairs and outside the building where there was reporters from all different news stations waiting for her. Apparently her dad contacted the news outlets when he uncovered Elsa's secret, and wanted to make sure they were there to get footage of her being led to the police car.

Elsa didn't say a word as reporters was asking her if the alligations was true and if she was a terrorist. All Elsa did was keep a stern emotionless face as her father loaded her into the police car.

What hurt Elsa the most wasn't the fact that she had been discovered, or the fact that her father was the one that arrested her. No, what hurt Elsa the most was about that time Anna had walked by (apperently wanting to know what all the fuss outside Elsa's work place was about) and saw Elsa get loaded into the police car.

"Dad what are you doing!?" Anna screamed running through the crowd of people taking pictures of the event.

"Stay back Anna!" Sgt. Winters said putting his palm out to stop her. "I'm doing what I must."

Anna just watched in horror as her father got into the drivers seat of the police car and drove off. Elsa gave Anna one last look inside the police car as the car sped off out of sight.

The drive wasn't long. The police station was located on the same street as the New York times building, but for some reason for Elsa it seemed like she had been in that car for over half a hour. For now her greatest fear had come true. She had been discovered by her father, and now her whole career was on the verge of being in shambles. She new the risk when she agreed to join the guardians that this would happen, she just didn't know it would all fall apart this quickly, this fast, only a few days after she had joined. Did Jack know that she had been caught, if so was he planning on breaking her out? Or was he just going to let her stay in prison and rot. She didn't know but what she did know was that she couldn't spill the beans on Jack, no matter how hard her father pushes her to do so.

She showed little emotion as she was led to the interrogation room. She knew that she had to remain tough if she was going to get out of this. The Guardians ran on fear and ruthlessness and if she showed any signs of fear then it would show to the Guardians that deep down she was weak, and then that would blow any chance of them coming to free her.

As she sat in the interrogation room alone, waiting to be interrogated, Sgt. Winters just stood at the opposite side of the glass shaking his head in disbelief that his own daughter would be apart of something like this.

"You don't have to do this you know." Commissioner Stoick said walking up to Sgt. Winters. "I can be the one to question her."

"No Stoick I need to be the one. I was the one who arrested her, who brought her in. This is my case."

"But she is your daughter," Stoick said. "You really think you can treat her like any other criminal? Let me take this Winters, for your on well being."

"No." Sgt. Winters snapped back. "I have been working on this Guardians of the Wild case since the beginning. And daughter or not she is the best lead we have to them. Right now she is not my daughter she is a suspect, and I am going to treat her as such.

Then Sgt Winters walked into the interrogation room, holding a file containing all the case information as well as evidence against Elsa and set it down on the table as Sgt. Winters took a seat.

"Hello Elsa." Sgt. Winters said in a very disappointed tone.

"Hello father." Elsa said in a emotionless voice as she crossed her arms and gave Sgt. Winters a intimidating look.

Sgt. Winters could already feel the room getting heated and he hadn't even started questioning her, perhaps it was the look on Elsa's face that was causing it, the look of a psychopath, the look of someone who was trying to get under your skin, who didn't care about the pending charges against them, one who wanted to strike fear in your hearts. Regardless he was determined he wouldn't let her get to him, not before he got what he wanted.

"You see this picture?" Sgt. Winters said as he took out the photo of Elsa filming the Guardians haunting broacast.

"What about it?" Elsa said in her same emotionless tune of voice.

"You see who that is in the picture? Kind of looks a lot like you doesn't it?"

"Yep." Elsa said

"And it looks like you are willingly recording the Guardians murdering a guy on live telivision and threating the whole planet."

"Sure looks like it." Elsa replied.

"You want to explain why you were with them? Why you were willingly with them as they murdered someone on live TV?"

"I'm pretty sure the picture does all the talking." Elsa replied, her voice getting more and more intimidating with each answer.

"Dammit Elsa, what the hell is going on here?" Sgt. Winters said slamming his palm on the end of the table as he raised his voice. "What has gotten into you? You go from trying to uncover their secrets to joining them? What the hell happened to you? What did they do to you?"

"They showed me the truth of the world." Elsa said "They showed me the evils of this planet and why they must kill in order to save it."

"Are you even listening to the words coming out of your mouth?" Sgt. Winters said, Elsa was starting to get under his skin and he was starting to lose control of the situation and Elsa knew it by the way his voice started shaking and started to sound more like begging. "This doesn't sound like the Elsa I raised, this sounds like a alien disguised as my daughter. Elsa please I am trying to help you, save you from a life of prison. If they are forcing you to go along with them, if they are threating your life, forcing you to go along with what they are doing by punishment of death then you need to let me know so I can get you protection. Please Elsa, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because it is the right thing to do." Elsa said "You people think you own this world, that you can treat it however you damn please. You pollute our air and water, kill our wildlife for sport and tear down our forest for your own selfish purposes. The Guardians are saving this planet. And every deed that they do, no matter how cruel is for the greater good of the planet. They are not the bad guys here, you are."

Sgt. Winters had enough, Elsa was treating these psychopaths as if they were some type of superhero and he wasn't going to here anymore of that bullshit.

"Goddammit Elsa these guys are murderers!" Sgt. Winters screamed

"No you guys are." Elsa answered. Not even flinching as Sgt. Winters slammed the case file on the table again and pulled out severel more pictures of the Guardians murder victims.

"You see these pictures Elsa!? You see these victims, how horrible they were murdered! These bastards that your praising did this to them! Who is their leader?! Who is the White Tiger!? Tell me Elsa and I may be able to reach a deal with the district attorney to not have you spend the rest of your born days behind bars. Give me a name Elsa! GIVE ME A NAME!"

Elsa stayed silent for a few seconds before she asked for a pen and paper. She wasn't going to give him his name, but she was going to toy with him, make him think she was, get under his skin. Once Elsa was handed the pen and paper she wrote three words on the piece of paper with a big and haunting grin on her face. Then she handed the piece of paper to her father and what he read was the last straw with him.

"Go Fuck Yourself"

Sgt. Winters tore the piece of paper up and walked out of the interrogation room fuming mad as he turned to Stoick. He was done with her.

"Take her to her cell!"

Stoick then walked into the interrogation room and led Elsa out and led her to her cell. As she was being led a lot of the female prisoners was taunting her and saying how much fun they were going to have with her. Elsa just kept her stone cold face and didn't say a word to them or even look them in the eye as she was led farther and farther down the group of cells.

"I hope you are a lesbian." One female prisoner said "Because you're going to be my bitch tonight!"

Elsa didn't say a word, she just lunged at the cell door, grabbed the lady by the hair and banged the woman's forehead against the cell door as hard as she could.

"Stop that, keep moving!" Stoick said, pulling Elsa off the lady. Elsa turned her head and gave a sly smile as she saw the lady on the floor holding her forehead moaning in pain.

Elsa finally reached her cell door and after Stoick left Elsa stared at her five by five cell in complete silance. As Elsa examined her cell she noticed a piece of wood hanging out of the floor. She grabbed the piece of wood and pulled as hard as she could till she broke the wood off. Elsa then looked to the ceiling and saw two holes on each side of the walls. She put her piece of wood inside the holes and confirmed it was the perfect fit.

She then used the wood to do pull ups inside her cell. She needed to get stronger if she was going to survive this place. She didn't know if Jack was going to come for her or not, but as she stopped with the pull ups and switched to performing push ups on the floor she knew that she was not going to let the other prisoners control her. She was going to get stronger, tougher, she was going to run that prison! She was gong to survive.

 **I've been told by a few readers to make Elsa tougher, well your wish is my command. We now are getting our togher Elsa and you will see how strong she gets with the next two chapters.**

 **It may be a few weeks before I update this story again as I am trying to finish my Western Jelsa story One last kill but I will return soon I will update again soon. Hopefully by early February.**

 **Till then leave a review and I will see you later.**


	16. Chapter 16

"It's been a while Jack." Jack's sister Emma said through Skype. It, was past Midnight in Australia but due to the different time zones it was barely afternoon in Colorado where the rest of Jack's family resided. Jack had received a Email from Emma about his niece Sofia's nineth birthday coming up and she wanted Jack to Skype her so they could chat for the first time in nearly a year.

"I know, I've just been really busy." Jack said

"I know," Emma said "I know that job of yours is pretty busy and I have respected that, but Sofia's birthday is coming up next month and she said she would love nothing more but for you to come down and celebrate it with her in person. You know she hasn't seen you in person for two years?"

"I know Emma." Jack said "Trust me I have kept track."

"Mom, is that Uncle Jack you are talking to?" Jack heard Sofia's voice say from down the hall.

"Yes you want to say hi to your Uncle Jack?" Emma said turning her head around to talk to Sofia. Then she bent down and picked Sofia up and sat her on her lap so that she could face the camera. Sofia had wavy brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a sparkly purple dress and toy tiara on that made her look like a princess.

"Jack look I'm a princess!" Sofia said with a excited smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

"I see that Sofia." Jack said trying hard to choke back a tear. Despite his cold hearted and ruthless nature the one soft spot he had was for his family, mainly his sister and niece. When he was a child, barracaded in his room hiding from his abusive father it was just him and Emma and she gave him comfort and letted him know that it was going to be ok. Even now as a adult Emma still had that sweet innocent nature to her that she did as a child and from what he has seen from Sofia, she passed it to her daughter pretty well.

"No Jack it is Princess Sofia the first." Sofia corrected with a innocent giggle that couldn't help making Jack laugh as well.

"My apologies Princess Sofia the first, please don't send me to the dungeon." Jack said with a laugh that got Sofia and Emma both laughing.

"So as you know Jack I have a Birthday coming up." Sofia said

"Trust me kiddo I know. How could I forget?"

"And all I want is for you to be here to celebrate with me." Sofia said "Please tell me you will be here, PLEASE?" Sofia then gave Jack the begging eyes that kids gave when trying to talk adults into something, usually when trying to get a certain toy or a cookie fifteen minutes before dinner. The type of look that parents couldn't say no to no matter how cold hearted they were. And although Jack wasn't her parent it still had the same affect on him.

"I think I can make some type of arrangement." Jack said

"Yay!" Sofia squealed with glee. "Thank you, thank you thank you." Then Sofia jumped off Emma's lap and ran off to another hall off camera squealing with glee. "Hey Daddy guess who just agreed to come to my birthday party!"

"She has the same fun and innocent attitude you did when you was her age." Jack told Emma when Sofia was out of the room. "Make sure she never gets rid of it."

"Thank's" Emma said "You just made her day. I've told her stories of how we stuck together when we were scared as kids. And protected each other when dad was going on one of his abusive spells. She really thinks the world of you you know. And just being there on her birthday will mean the world to her."

"Well I'll be there no matter what it takes." Jack then heard the door crack open and saw Rapunzel walk in. "Emma I have to go now, got some business to take care of I'll see you next month."

"Ok try to Skype me at least once before then okay?"

"I'll try." Jack said then he signed off and closed his computer and he pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose as tears fell from his eyes. He missed spending time with Emma so much, and he wondered how she remained so perfect and innocent all these years while he stooped down to such a ruthless and despicable manner. It hurt him to say the least and part of him wished that he could give all this up in order to be there with them permanently. But he had came to far with this organization to back out now, and even though his family needed him, his team needed him more. And his job came first, nature came first before everything. And he couldn't forget that, no matter how bad his family tried to pull him away from his duty."

"You okay?" Rapunzel asked concerned once she saw the expression on Jack's face.

"I will be." Jack said "It's just my family. They really miss me and wants me to come down and see them."

"Well are you?" Rapunzel asked.

"I feel I have no choice." Jack said "My niece's birthday is coming up and she wants nothing else but just to spend it with me."

"Jack we all made sacrifices in order to be apart of this organization. We have all given up our families, are lives in order to be apart of the Guardians. If you show signs of weakness then everyone else will to. We have come so far, Project extinction is almost ready, you can't show signs of weakness now, not at this point. If you do then all of this will be for nothing."

Jack sighed "I know Rapunzel, it's just'..." Jack started to say but they were soon interrupted by Tigress walking in the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Jack but you might want to see this."

"What is it Tigress?" Jack asked when Tigress led Jack into the meeting room a minute later. The rest of the Guardians was sitting at the meeting table, eyes glued to the TV.

That was When Jack saw it, flashing across CNN was footage of Elsa being led out by police in handcuffs on suspicion of association with the Guardians of the Wild. Jack's eyes were wide as dinner plates and his mouth hung as low as it could go, Elsa had been discovered.

"What are we going to do Jack?" Tigress asked. Jack grabbed the remote of the table and turned off the TV. Then after he slammed the remote down on the table he turned and answered Tigress.

"We are going to get Elsa back." he snarled.

"Um Jack can I talk to you for a second?" Rapunzel asked pulling Jack to the side.

"We can't afford to risk breaking Elsa out of prison." Rapunzel said.

"Well why the hell not?" Jack asked

"Becuase project Extinction is close to being ready to unleash." Rapunzel said. "Puss, Eugene, and Robin returned earlier this morning. They said that the plague gets moved to a different location every few months and next month it is going to be moved to a plant in Denver."

"Denver?" Jack said "That's not to far from my home."

"I know Jack. Jack you got to stay focused on our mission, on your dream. You can't afford to risk the lives of your men to free a girl who probably got caught by her own stupidity. Forget about her Jack, she's just one person we got many more."

"I can't" Jack said

"Well why not?" Rapunzel asked

"Because she is one of us, and we never leave anybody behind if we have a choice. But to satisify you we will put this up to vote, but whatever is decided you must accept. Remember Rapunzel, I am still the leader of this organization, I still get the final say over everything."

"I... I understand." Rapunzel said "Forgive me, I stepped out of line there."

Jack then turned to the rest of the Guardians to discuss what to do about Elsa.

"One of our own is in danger men and women. Discovered by the police and taken into police custody, now we can possibly send a team to go after her but getting past the police security will be a challenge. So I am leaving the decision up to you. Do we free Elsa or leave her to her fate?"

"Elsa is a officail member of our team now." Jackrabbit said "We can't just leave her to rot in prison."

"But a jailbreak would be to much of a risk to our men Aster." Gorilla said "A risk we cannot afford to take."

"Risky or not though Tarzan she is one of us and we do not leave our own behind." Puss said. "I say that we do engage in a jailbreak and free Elsa out of Prison."

"I'm with Aster and Puss on this one." Tigress said. "We send a group of Guardians to New York and break Elsa out."

"Then it's settled." Jack said "We break Elsa out. We can send a small group out there that includes me and some other Guardians to the prison. We take out as many guards as possible and we bust her out. I need some volunteers."

"I volunteer." Tigress instantly offered.

"I do to." Puss said.

"I volunteer as well Jack." Rapunzel said raising her hand to the surprise of eveyone.

"Rapunzel are you sure? You always sit behind a desk hacking into the enemy computers." Jack asked surprised

"That is true but a prison's computer system in going to be a whole lot harder to hack into." Rapunzel said "I am going to need to be more up close if I am going to find the codes I need to hack into their system's. While you break into the prison I can sit in the helicopter and feed you information."

"Very well then, but I can't promise that a guard won't stumble upon the helicopter and try to capture you."

"I can fire a gun." Rapunzel said "I have been spending more time in the target range and have been improving my skills. I am not worried."

Jack was still a little reluctant but he decided to go ahead and let Rapunzel join if she wanted to. Astrid, Merida, Eugene, and Robin Hood also volunteered for the mission and left to get ready.

As Jack was packing his bags Hiccup walked up and pulled him to the side.

"Are you sure you don't need me to tag along? I am your second in command." Hiccup asked

"I'm sure." Jack said "What I need from you is to get things ready for when we are ready to unleash project Extinction. With Rapunzel coming with us I need you to track the case carrying the plague and follow it's everymove. I need to know when the exact time it will arive to Denver and everything about the building it will be held in, how many guards there will be, everything. We can't leave a single stone left unturned. Can you do that?"

"Yes boss." Hiccup said.

"Thanks Hiccup. I trust you with this." Then Jack grabbed his White Tiger mask and walked to the lobby where the others were waiting for him.

"Ok fellas' let's go free Arctic Wolf."

 **I was going to have some scenes with Elsa in this chapter but I thought it would be better to save that till next chapter so I can do more with Jack in this one. Next chapter will focus on Elsa and how she is handling prison life and then next chapter after that will be the jailbreak. Hope you all join me back for that.**

 **P.S the Deadpool movie was awesome.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pretty Elsa heavy chapter here. I did want to fit this chapter in with last chapter but then we would of got a pretty long chapter so I decided to split it up into to parts. Hope you like it.**

"Is it true?" Anna asked Elsa as she visited Elsa in prison the following morning "Are you part of the Guardians of the Wild?"

Anna had waited for her father in the police station the second that she saw Elsa be led away in the police car. She wanted to know just what the hell was going on, and when her father returned he told her that Elsa was being held on suspicion on working with the Guardians she was in complete disbelief. She didn't believe it, she refused to believe it. Elsa was trying to uncover their secrets, that was the whole reason she was interviewing them she thougt. It made no sense for Elsa to join the Guardians, but Anna had to make sure, so she drove as fast as she could the next morning to the prison to ask Elsa herself.

"It's true." Elsa responded with a sigh. She figured this was going to be the hardest part of her prison experience, having to face her family and tell them the truth, especially Anna, who she used to be so close to.

"Why?" Anna asked in disbelief and disappointment. "Why would you join such a evil and horrific organization?"

"Anna they are not what you think?" Elsa said, there was a glass window separating the two of them so they had to speak through telephones. Elsa wanted badly to hold Anna's hand and explain to her the reasoning but the window prevented her from making physical contact. "They are working to save the world, make the planet a better place."

"By killing thousands of people?" Anna scoffed.

"The people they killed deserved what was coming." Elsa said "They were harming the planet for their own selfish greed. The Guardians are just trying to make the world a safer place for both man and nature. Yes their actions may be considered a little violent and cruel, but they are saving our planet. Men think they own this world, they believe we can do to it whatever we won't without consequences. The Guardians are here to show them that's not the case. And if we can just stop our selfish actions, than I am sure they will go away and let us go on with our normal, peaceful lives."

"Elsa are you listening to yourself?" Anna said "These people are slaughtering thousands and you are making them sound like they are the second coming of Christ or something."

"Maybe they are." Elsa said

"What... what did they do to you?" Anna gasped in disbelief at Elsa's answer. "What type of torture did they do to you to completely brainwash you and turn you into this? This isn't my sister that I grew up with."

"They showed me the light. Just as they can show you." Elsa said "Anna, if you can bust me out of here, I can take you to the White Tiger, and he can show you the light just as he showed me."

"I... I can't." Anna said nervously as her eyes widened in shock at what Elsa had become. "I can't be a part of this. You truly have changed, and you truly are lost. Goodbye Elsa."

"Anna wait!?" Elsa started to protest but Anna hung up the phone on her end and ran off. It did hurt Elsa some to see Anna view her as a monster, and run away from her in fear. But no matter what her family thought of her new identity she had to remain strong. It was what the Guardians would want.

"Alright Ms. Winters back to your cell." The female guard said, lifting her from her chair as the guard led her back to her cell. So what if Anna viewed her as a monster, who was she to judge her anyway. Anna was a drug addict anyway, buying and selling weed on the street. So Anna had no reason to judge her for what she did especially when she had her own faults as well. Elsa had half a mind to rat her own sister out just for shooting down her offer. But she decided to let it go, it wouldn't really be worth it anyway. She figured Jack had heard the news of her arrest by now and was working up some type of plan to break her out. All she had to do was stay calm and wait.

Later that afternoon Elsa was in the prison cafeteria with the rest of the female prisoners getting her lunch. As she stepped up to the serving line tray in hand the lady working the serving line scooped up a serving of meatloaf and plopped it on her tray.

"Sorry mam." Elsa said with a look completely void of emotion. "But us Guardians are strict vegeterians. So take this back."

"You'll eat whatever I serve you nature freak otherwise you can starve. Not that any of us would care either way Guardian." The lady could tell by the look in Elsa's eyes that she was getting madder and Elsa started clenching the fork that was on her tray. The lady at the serving station was not scared though, actually she found it quite amusing.

"Oh am I upsetting you?" The lady laughed. "What you gonna do, there is two hundred women in this room that would love to have a piece of you, and there is no guardians here to save you now."

Elsa really wanted to stab her fork in the woman's esophagus but decided it might be wise if she just let it go, she needed to choose her battle's wisely if she was going to make it out of this place alive. So with a deep breath she sat her fork down on her tray and continued to down the line.

"That's what I thought nature freak." The lady at the serve station taunted as Elsa walked off.

"You think you are safe?" Elsa said to herself about the lady tauting her. "I am just waiting for the oppertune time."

Elsa was then served the rest of her food without incedent that insisted of a salad, French fries, and a apple. Elsa sat at a table by herself away from the rest of the prisoners as she ate on her salad, fries, and fruit.

However as she was dining she couldn't help but overhear part of a conversation that a few prisoners were having a couple tables down. Elsa turned her head and noticed the woman whose wrist she sprained when she first arrived to prison was talking to about five other women in secret. She couldn't make out the whole conversation but she didn't have to. She knew what they were discussing from what words she could make out. They were planning to kill her, right there in the cafateria. The six women walked up from their seats, stuffing their kitchen knives in their pants pockets and walked over to Elsa's direction. Calmly and without any signs of fear or emotions the second they reached Elsa's table Elsa grabbed her kitchen knife and jabbed it into the first lady's right leg. The second she removed the knife she grabbed her fork and lodged it into the second woman's neck before grabbing the third lady and slitting her throat with her knife. She then grabbed her tray and whacked it over forth ladies had before finishing the job by smashing the chair she was sitting on over her head.

By now she had attracted the attention of both the other prisoners and the guards, but her job wasn't done yet, there was still people that was trying to kill her and she had to put a end to it. She flipped the table over and made a dash to the kitchin where she lept over the serving station and grabbed four knifes to defend herself with.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" The woman at the serving line that was taunting her before asked getting a knife of her own to attack Elsa with. Elsa didn't say a word as she grabbed a fryer that was still cooking some french fries in it and threw it at her, dumping the hot fryer grease all over the woman's face, neck and torso. The woman screamed in agony as her skin instantly started burning at the hot grease on her face. Elsa turned to see that a lot of the guards was starting to take control of the situation but there was still six woman who dared tried to kill her and was leaping over the serving station into the kitchen to come after her. Elsa took out some of the knifes she grabbed and dodged a couple of strikes toward her to plant a knife each into the chest of a couple women, pulling them out as the two women dropped dead to jab the two knifes into the chest of another woman.

Two knifes left and three woman to go, she could do this. She pulled out her last two knifes as the three remaining prisoners tried to kill her. She spun up into the air and sliced the neck of one woman before landing behind another woman and impaled her knife deep into the back of her throat that the front end of the knife came out from the front of her neck.

With only one woman left trying to kill her, and the guards taking control of the rest of the prison fight, Elsa grabbed the marble rolling pin hanging on the wall and struck it across the face of her last attacker. The lady fell to the ground but Elsa wasn't done yet, Elsa got on top of the lady and started striking her across the face again and again ten times till she was dead and the guards came and pulled her off the lady and punched her in the gut with their night stick. Elsa just laughed at the situation as she wiped the blood off her face and turned to the other prisoners before being drug back to her cell.

"None of you seem to understand." Elsa laughed. "I'm not locked in here with you, your locked in here with me!"

When she got thrown back into her cell the next couple of hours was spent working out alone in complete silence. Even though she had been getting stronger she needed to make sure she was at her absolute toughest. She knew Jack would be coming for her, and when he did hell would surely break loose. She had to be prepared for anything and everything, which meant she had to make sure she was at her strongest.

After she was done working out she then walked over to her bed and pulled something out from under her matress. It was a toothbrush with the end sharpened. She also pulled out small knife that she had grabbed from the cafateria and proceeded to widdle on the end of the toothbrush in secret. She was making herself a weapon, turning the toothbrush into a knife. If another prison brawl happened like what happened at lunch, she would be ready, and there would be blood.

Several hours later, after the cells had been locked up for the night and all the prisoners were in bed a single police car drove up to the prison. It was Sgt. Winters and he wasn't there for a visit but for business purposes. After explaining his reasoning he was led to Elsa's cell where she was fast asleep in her bed. As the cell door was opened very quitely so not to wake Elsa, her father took out a syringe and put a tiny planting chip in the tube before injecting the chip into Elsa's left arm. Then the cell door was locked back up and Sgt. Winters left without saying a single word. The deed had been done. The Chip had been planted.

Back at the police station Sgt. Winters activated the chip and watched on his office computer Elsa's every activity, which right now at this time of night was sleeping in her cell.

"Are you sure about this plan of yours Winters?" Commissinor Stoick asked as he stared at the screen with Winters. "I mean planting a chip in your own daughter to spy on her is pretty cold blooded don't you think?"

"She stopped being my daughter when she joined the Guardians." Winters said. "Besides this is our best chance of finding where the rest of the Guardians are hiding."

"She is locked up in a heavily secured prison how is she going to lead you to the Guardians?" Stoick asked

"If there is one thing I have learned about these Guardians from studying everything we know about them is that they are resilient and they stick by each other. This White Tiger, or whoever he is that leads the Guardians, he will come for Elsa, and he will bring reinforcement."

"In that case shouldn't we alert the guards and send some officers out to secure the location?"

"No Stoick, let the Guardians come, let them break Elsa out. With that chip implanted in Elsa's arm there is nowhere that she or the Guardians can run that I won't know about."

"You do know that they will kill mulitple people in that prison mainly the guards when they arrive?" Stoick said.

"I know, which is why we need to keep our officers out of this, so their won't be any more casualties. All I am asking for is for us to wait, and let Elsa lead us to our main target."

Stoick was very hesitant to allow this but he wanted the head of the Guardians just as bad as Winters did, so he sighed and gave into Sgt. Winters request.

"If this backfires on us and word gets out that I allowed this on my watch heads will roll, starting with mine then yours."

"Trust me Stoick, this will work." Sgt. Winters said as he stared at the screen at Elsa's cell as she slept. "Come for my daughter Guardians, for when you do, there is nowhere that you can hide."

 **Uh oh this is getting serious. Next chapter will be the jail break, and yeah it's going to get pretty violent.**

 **I love writing Elsa like this she is just so intimidating and badass. Hope you liked it and if so leave a review pluss follow and favorite and I will see you back here next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**This chapter does contain a couple of graphic scenes, just thought it was safe to warn you before you got into this chapter. With that said, carry on.**

The Guardians landed their jet about ten yards from the prison gate. As the Guardians put on their mask and grabbed their weapons, Rapunzel went over the prison's security system.

"The prison is surrounded by a barb wire fence, you will have to use wire cutters to get inside but you will have to be quick about it. There is a spotlight that circles the entire prison and if it sees you trying to break in it will sound the alarm. After you get past the fence there are multiple guards both outside the building and the inside. Try to be stealthy when taking them out. We don't need any unneeded noise."

"So we get inside quickly and take the guards out, quitely." Jack said "Anything else? have you located where Elsa's cell is?"

"I'm looking but it's a pretty big prison." Rapunzel said looking at her computer. "I'll let you know when I find it."

"Thanks Chameleon." Jack said before turning to the other Guardians. "Let's move Guardians, but be and quite, and quick." The rest of the Guardians nodded and they piled out of the jet, only leaving Rapunzel in to work the computers. Once out of the jet, Jack and the other seven Guardians with him on that mission hid behind a tree as they waited for the spotlight to pass their area. Then once they were no longer in the sights of the spotlight they ran up to the gate and pulled out a pair of wire cutters. Tigress grabbed the wire cutters and as quickly as she could she cut a whole in the fence big enough for all of them to get through.

"Ok, we're inside the gate." Jack told Rapunzel.

"Ok, the entrence to the building is to the far right, but there is about twenty guards between your location and the entrance. Be careful."

"That's why we have Bear and Red Fox with us." Jack said facing Merida and Robin Hood. If anybody was going to get them inside without being noticed, it was them. Merida and Robin Hood was two of their most skilled marksmen. Merida could the Bullsye of a target from three miles away, and Robin Hood was just equally as skilled being able to shoot a arrow from a tree and hit a person in the eye from a hundred yards back. And since both of their weapons of choice were a bow and arrow, the odds of them being heard was cut in half.

It wasn't long until the first three guards were in their sights. Merida quickly took out her bow and shot the first guard in the throat. The sudden fall of one of their comrads did not go unnoticed by the other two guards but luckily they were able to shoot down the other two guards before they sounded the alarms.

"It won't be long until somebody notices their body." Jack said "We got to hurry."

"Hey you seem to forget that I was a thief before I became a Guardian." Robin Hood said "I know my ways around a prison like the back of my hand. I can handle any situation that comes my way."

It was right then that the spolight shined on Jack and the Guardians and instantly sounded the alarm taking all seven of the Guardians by surprise.

"Ok now we better hurry." Robin Hood said in a nervous and scared tone.

"You've been spotted guy's run for it." Rapunzel said through the ear piece.

"We ain't leaving without Elsa." Jack shouted as he noticed several guards coming for them. "That's not a option."

"Well if you don't do something quickly you will be joining her in a cell." Rapunzel shouted.

"So much for our stealth approach." Jack said taking out a AK47 and started opening fire on the guards that were approaching their way.

The inside of the prison was going just as frantic as the inside. The guards had been notified of the intruders and most of the guards were running frantically toward the situation, leaving only a few to guard the prisoners on the inside of the building. The frantic running had attracted Elsa who very calmly, and with a sick grin asked the female guard who was standing by her cell what was going on.

"There's been a security breach." The guard said "Some masked intruders have made their way onto our premise and is armed."

"Interesting." Elsa grinned, she knew exactally who the intruders were, the Guardians. Jack had indeed come for her, which meant now it was time to make her escape. With the female guard's back turned to her, Elsa reached under the mattress and pulled out the homemade knife she made with a toothbrush. Then she walked to the front of her cell, and very quickly, before the guard knew anything, Elsa reached her arms threw the bars of the cell grabbed the guard by the back of the neck, and slit her throat with the home made knife. Once the guard fell to the floor dead Elsa reached for the cell keys attached to the guards back pocket, unhooked them, found the key to her cell and unlocked it, walking very calmly out of her cell ready to join her comrads in battle.

The news of the jail break had started spreading not just throughout the prison but to the police force as well. As a female cop was patrolling the streets, she heard through her police scanner reports of a jail break and instantally picked up her dispatch radio to respond.

"This is officer Hopps, I am on my way!". Hopps then turned on her police flashers and started racing toward the prison, picking up her dispatch radio to call for backup.

"This is Officer Judy Hopps, responding to the call of a jail break at New York Correctional facility I am requesting for backup."

The response, Officer Hopps got was not what she expected, and it took her completely off guard.

"Denied Hopps." Sgt. Winters said through the radio. "Stop your pursuit and return to base."

"But Sargent what about the jail break?" Hopps said in complete shock.

"I ain't risking my cops on something like this." Winters said "I know who is attacking the prison. It is the Guardians of the Wild. They are far more lethal and skilled then us and if we try to intervene right now it will only result in fatalities to our police department."

"But Sgt. Winters... What about the prison guards?"

"They are on there own. I ain't risking my cops, return to head quarters at once, that is a order."

Hopps didn't know how to react, she was furious. Winters was just willing to let the people at the prison die to protect his on and worse, let the Guardians get away with whatever, OR whoever they were after. She wanted to ignore Winters and continue her pursuit but ignoring a command would result in suspension or worse termination so very angrily she turned around and headed back.

Back at the prison the Guardians had finished taking care of the outside guards and raced toward the entrence door. Jack had grabbed the keys from one of the guards and unlocked the front entrenced and ran inside and started searching frantically for Elsa. He knew more guards would be coming soon so the faster they found her, the faster they could make their escape.

"Chameleon?" Jack asked Rapunzel threw his earpiece. "I need to know Elsa's cell location now!"

"I'm trying White Tiger!" Rapunzel said searching franctically on her computer, something was wrong, the computer went static, like the security sytem she hacked into was shut down

"Oh no!" Rapunzel said "White Tiger the prison's security system has been shut off. They know we are here for Elsa, you are on your own!"

"Freeze!" Rapunzel heard two voices order behing her. Rapunzel turned her head and spotted two guards with their guns drawn and pointed toward her, she had been found.

"Hands where we can see them," one of the guards ordered. Rapunzels mind was racing, she knew how to fight, she knew how to fire a weapon but she has never been in actual combat before, only having barked orders from the computer screen. So needless to say she was a little scared right at this point having two guns pointed at her.

"I said hands where I can see them or we will shoot!" The guard repeated.

No, Rapunzel couldn't let her team down like this, they couldn't just rescue Elsa only to have another one of their own fall in the process. Ever so carefully she reached into the back pocket and reached for her gun.

"Don't you do it, don't you do it."

It was right then that Rapunzel had to do some quick calculations if she was going to survive, The guards saw her reach for her gun and was starting to pull the trigger, she had half a second if that to dart to the other side of the plane and get a couple shots of her own if she was going to save her life. Odds where slim, like less then ten percent slim, but she had to take the chance. She ran to her right just barely avoiding getting her head filled with bullets. She then pulled out her gun and fired to shots at the guards, hitting them both in the chest, killing them on contact. She did it, she actually did it. In a state of shock she dropped her gun and breathed a deep sigh of relief and preyed that the rest of the guardians could hurry before more guards showed up.

Inside the prison the Guardians had split up, with Rapunzel useless right now the only way to track Elsa down was them to split, each taking a hall as they searched cell for cell.

"Elsa!" Puss yelled out as he was searching one of the many cell hallways.

"You stupid guardians!" Puss then heard one of the female prisoners taunt behind him. "You think you are all that, but all you are is a bunch or tree hugging animal fucking hippies."

"Shut up!" Puss ordered as he searched cell by cell.

"Do you really think you are going to succeed in your idiotic mission? Eventually every single one of you freaks are going to get captured and I'm going to laugh once they put you down like the dogs you probably fuck at night."

Puss heard enough, he took his sword out of the sheath walked over to that prisoner, grabbed both of her arms with one hand, pulled them out of the cell bars and sliced both them off with one swipe of his sword. The prisoner screamed in agony as blood gushed from her wounds at a high rate. Within half a minute she bled out falling backwards in her cell dead in a pool of blood, her severed arms laying on the outside of the cell. Puss very calmly put his sword back into his sheath and went back to his searching, but not before turning to the body of the lady prisoner he just murdered.

"Well I did tell you to shut up."

Elsa was slowly and calmly walking down the hallways of the prison, when from the corner of her eyes she saw Jack at the end of the hall.

"White Tiger!" Elsa called out, knowing if she used his real name the other prisoners might hear.

"Elsa!" Jack called back, turning to see her. The two of them then ran and met in the middle of the hall and greeted each other with a big hug. "Come on, let's get out of here."

As the two hug, Elsa noticed from the corner of her eyes a certain prisoner, it was the same lady that tried to have her killed in the cafateria, the who's wrist Elsa had sprained earlier.

"Not quite yet." Elsa said as she walked oh so calmy to the lady in her cell.

"Hello, remember me!?" Elsa growled as she opened the cell. The lady prisoner was backing up in fear, she knew what Elsa was hear for, payback. Elsa took out her homemade knife and proceeded to slash the lady in her chest, abdoman, and arms as the prisoner screamed in fear and pain.

"Did you really think I would let you try to kill me and not take offense to it?" Elsa growled as she then grabbed the lady by her neck and slammed the lady's forehead against the wall hard three times till her forehead was bleeding. By then the lady was crying and pleading for mercy, but her please fell upon death ears as Elsa drug her to the toilet that each prison cell had and stuck the lady's head deep in it, watching her struggle and kick and she drowned. It wasn't till the lady stopped moving that Elsa released her grip from the back of the lady's neck and left her dead face down in the toilet, and left the cell as calmly as she walked in.

"Ok, now we can leave."

"This is White Tiger to the rest of the Guardians." Jack called out. "We have Elsa, make your way back to the jet now!" Then all the Guardians ran to the exit where Rapunzel was waiting at the controlls.

"Go, Go, get us out of here." Jack orderd when him and the rest of the guardians reached the jet. Rapunzle started the jet up and they flew off leaving the prison and everybody they killed there behind them.

"Thank you for coming for me." Elsa said

"Your one of us now." Jack said taking off his White Tiger mask, we do not leave our own behind.

"Jack..." Elsa called out.

"What?"

What Elsa then did took Jack and the rest of the other Guardians there by surprise. Rapunzel saw what Elsa did too and her eyes widened just as big as Jack's did but unlike Jack Rapunzel's eyes then started filling with tears.

For Elsa just kissed Jack.

 **The moment you all have been waiting for just happened. How will Jack react to this? Most importantly how will poor Rapunzel handle it? And yes in case you were wondering Judy Hopps is from Zoototpia. I know the movie isn't even out yet but I have a feeling that I am going to love it regardless.**

 **Please leave a review, follow and favorite and I will see you next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The addition of Judy Hopps seemed to be met with praise last chapter so I am going to try keep her in the story for future installments. You know I kind of wish Zootopia came out last year so I could have added Judy Hopps in the story earlier. (The movie was great btw).**

 **Also I have gotten request from readers about Flynn Rider joining the story and I am pleased to tell you that I did listen and have added him in this chapter. I originally planned to have in the story earlier but I felt the story leading a different way then I originally planned so he got pushed to the back for the longest. But I do listen to my readers and try to honor their request as much as possible.**

 **That's all I got to say for now. Enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

The following morning Judy Hopps stormed into the precinct beyond pissed off as she stormed into Sgt. Winters office. The fact that he ordered her to fall back from a dangerous situation not only irratated her to the core but was against everything she was taught at police acadamy when she trained to become a officer, And Goddamit she wanted a explanation for the it

"WINTERS!" Hopps yelled as she walked into Sgt. Winters office, slamming Winter's office door behind her and slamming her fist on his desk, almost causing Winter's coffee mug to fall off the desk in the process. "What the hell was the meaning of yesterday! I was in pursuit of a hostile situation at the New York Correctional Facility and you pulled me back before I even got a chance to attempt to stop it! Now twenty guards and prisoners are dead, another two dozen are wounded, and your psychotic terrorist daughter Elsa has escaped and is now on the lam because you refused to do anything to stop it!"

Winters needed a response quickly to avoid suspicion. He couldn't let Hopps know that he planted a chip in Elsa's skin that would lead them right to the Guardians. That would not only mark the end of his career but it would also lead to charges and jail time considering he sat back and allowed the jail break to happen as a result of it.

"I was protecting you from certain death from the hands of the Guardians. Hopps you haven't been a officer for even a year yet," Winters finally said. In a sense he wasn't lying. Hopps had only been a officer for eight months and wasn't near as experienced as the other officers on the force. "You are still a rookie, young, and inexperienced. You haven't experienced anything worse then a couple of high speed chases down the interstate. You haven't experienced real extreme situations like the Guardians. And I was not going to let you go in there, untrained and inexperienced and get yourself killed just because you were within range of the situation. These aren't regular street thugs these are the fucking Guardians of the Wild, mass murderers and terrorist!"

"Don't give me that bullshit Winters." Hopps said not having any of Winters ridiculous story "As a law enforment officer my fundamental duty is to serve mankind. And no matter how dangerous the situation it is my job to serve and to protect and to lay my life on the line in order to save another. And yesterday you prevented my from doing what I took a oath to do, protect the citizens of my city. I may be young Winters, and I may not have been in the field that long. But that doens't mean I can't protect myself in the field of battle. So next time Winters, you better damn well get your head out of your ass before you tell me what I am or am not ready for. Those people who died yesterday, they are on you. And I have lost all respect for you today."

Winters just sighed as Hopps stormed out of his office, slamming the door behing her again. This time the coffee mug would have fell off if Winters didn't grab it in time. He didn't want any of his officers against him, and he sure as hell didn't want to make the rookies feel useless. Which by his little fib he made Hopps feel that way. But it was better then telling them the real reason behind their lack of interference with the jail break. That would be the end of all of them if that story ever broke out. The faimilies of the victems would sue them, Winters and Stoick would be fired and likely arrested and the precinct would be left in shambles. So if it meant losing the respect and trust of some of his officers in order to keep their little plan secret, so be it.

"You won't be able to keep this secret forever." Winters heard Stoick say as he walked into Winters office, apparently he had heard the little incedent from outside the office and decided to check up on the situation. "Eventually somebody will find out the truth especially when it comes to explaining how you found out all this information on the Guardians, assuming this plan of yours works anyway."

"If it comes to that I will assume full responsibility and resign." Winters said. "I will take full blame and say you had no part of this. No use you taking the fall for something that was all my idea. But this could be our best chance to take down the Guardians. And we have to take it."

"Be careful Winters. You could be digging a hole that you might not be able to climb out of."

Sgt. Winters knew Stoick was right. He was risking everything on the possibility that this chip would lead them to the Guardians hideout. But still if finding the Guardians and putting a end to there terror meant the end of his job in the progress then so be it. He had to stop the Guardians one way or the other.

Rapunzel sat outside her room alone, her back pressed against the wooden door as she cried to herself over Jack. The fact that for years all she wanted was for Jack to love her beyond just freindship and suddenly this new girl Elsa comes around and steals Jack from right under her. Sure Jack even told Rapunzel that he wasn't looking for a relationship and that they would be nothing more then just good friends and colleagues, but Rapunzel always held on to hope that it would someday change. Now, even that little bit of hope was gone.

Rapunzel was in such a depressed state that she was drinking whisky straight out of the bottle as she wept and Rapunzel didn't even like the hard stuff.

She was taking another drink from the bottle when one of the other Guardians, Flynn Rider walked up, and noticing her poor state of mind stopped to talk to her.

"Rapunzel, what's wrong?" Flynn asked sitting beside her on the floor.

"Just, suffering from a broken heart." Rapunzel said as she wiped one of her tears away. "For many years I have wanted nothing more then for Jack to love me only to have him shoot me down time and again. And now that this new girl has arrived and seems to be stealing him away, I just have never felt so much pain."

"We've all suffered heart ache before Rapunzel, we just have to learn to accept it and not let it eat us up. Otherwise we will never be happy." Flynn said "Back when I was a senior in High School, long before the Guardians existed, there was this girl in my class that had just gone through a bad breakup. I was there for her, was a friend to her and even at times just a shoulder to cry on as she went through the mourning process. That went on for a few weeks and over time I was starting to get attached to her. Well Senior prom time came around and I decided to ask her to the prom and she accepted and I thought it was going to lead to something bigger."

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked

"Well about halfway through the prom she dumped me for this stupid drunk redneck who loved nothing more then to get drunk and screw with any lady he could get his hands on. I mean I was there for that girl through a very difficult time in her life and she just tossed me aside like a used napkin just when I thought there was something between us. I was humiliated, emberassed, not to mention hurt. I left the prom alone and rarely spoke to the girl afterwords because I was so angy. Last I heard the guy got the girl pregnant and they decided to marry only to divorce a year later and are now in a custody battle.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry." Rapunzel said.

"The thing is Rapunzel. No matter how bad you may want things to be different between you and another person, It might not turn out that way. You can't let it destroy you though, you need to be tough and move on. Especially in the type of business we are in."

Rapunzel let out a small smile. He was right, she couldn't make Jack love her, but she couldn't let it tear her up either.

"Thanks, Flynn." Rapunzel said as she leaned over and gave Flynn a hug. "That makes me feel better."

"Anytime."

"Ok not to ruin whatever the hell type of moment is going on here but we are all needed in the meeting room now." The two of them heard Merida say. "We are needed for another mission."

"But we just got back from one about twelve hours ago." Rapunzel said

"Poachers don't sleep, and neither do we, now move it." Merida said in a sharp demanding tone that often made Rapunzel wonder why Merida wasn't the second in command instead of Hiccup.

Regardless, the two of them got up off the floor and walked to the meeting room where the rest of the Guardians was waiting. Jack took his place at the far end of the table closest to the back wall as he had Hiccup pass some papers to the other Guardians.

"Now I know a lot of you are probably tired right now, especially those that went with me to free our fellow Guardian Elsa. But no matter how tired you are, we still have work to do." Jack said "We got reports from what you see on your papers about a group of poachers in the African savanna who are targeting Gorilla's."

"Gorilla's? Them bastards!" Tarzen, the Guardian known as Gorilla suddenly blurred out.

"Exactly." Jack said "The leader of these poachers is known as Clayton Stone. A Britishman who is also a big game hunter and fur trapper. From what Hiccup was able to dig up he plans on trapping these gorilla's before selling their hide at the highest price. We need to make sure this scumbag is taken down."

Elsa looked at a picture of Clayton on the paper Hiccup handed to her, he sure was a dispicable looking fella, with huge biceps, a thin mustache and slick black hair that looked like it was thinning a bit. But it was the guy's curling smile as he posed with a leopard that he shot from what appeared to be a previous hunting trip that made her skin crawl.

"Start loading up crew, we head out as soon as possible." Then the meeting was dismissed and they all left to get ready for the mission. All except Elsa who walked over to Jack at the other end of the table as soon as everybody else had left the room.

"Hey Jack..." Elsa said a little nervous. "About last night and the kiss, um... I'm sorry about that I got a little caught up in the moment that's all."

"Ah, no need to apologize." Jack said "We all let our emotions get the best of us sometimes. But just for the record I don't think I can afford any relationships right now. I am so dedicated in my duty to protect our wildlife from these monsters that any type of relationship with anyone will just get in the way. I have no ill feelings about the kiss, even though it did catch me off guard. But I don't think it will go anywhere, no matter how much either of us would like it to." Jack then left the room to get ready for the battle and Elsa followed shortly afterwords.

In a way Elsa knew how Jack felt. Back when Elsa was a journalist she was always a extreme workaholic who put her job ahead of everything. There was more then one incident where one of her male coworkers, or even just guys she was interviewing tried to flirt with her and ask her out but she always shot them down saying she was to busy with her job to have time for a relationship. So know matter how she felt about Jack, Elsa was ready to accept that it more than likely wasn't going to head anywhere.

What Elsa didn't realize because she was to distracted preparing for battle was that the chip in her arm was blinking. Her father had activated the chip and it was catching and tracking her every surroundings. The chip that her father implanted in her had a built in camera that could see through her skin and make out the facial recognition of anybody she made contact with, it also could make out conversation. Sgt. Winters was at his desk making a stetch of Jack based on what he picked up from the meeting. Sgt. Winters pressed a button on his computer that shut off the chip's camera for the time being and rewound the footage the chip picked up so he could catch a look at the White Tiger without his mask. Then he paused the footage and made a stetch of Jack's face. Then he smiled and chuckled to himself as he clipped the stech of Jack to the pinboard in the precinct.

"So White Tiger, we finally meet face to face."


	20. Chapter 20

**I finally decided to add a cover photo to this story and since Elsa's Guardian name is Arctic Wolf what better picture to use then a picture of a Arctic wolf.**

The jungle's of Africa is filled with multiple different types of wildlife, ranging from giant elephants, to tiny tree frogs and many different animals in between. Including the majestic and powerful Western lowland gorilla's. Lowland Gorilla's are the smallest of the two subspecies of gorillas but are still exteremly poweful. They are located primarilly in the forest of centrel Africa. A male lowland gorilla can reach a hight of five to six feet tall and can weigh anywhere from three hundred and six hundred pounds. They are also critically endagered and are often a target for illegal poaching.

That's why the Guardians of the wild arrived to the African jungles. They heard of a man called Clayton who was illegally killing these gorillas, and Jack was going to make sure he was stopped.

Five heavily armed jeeps drove into the jungle, armed with machine guns and canons with enough fire power to blow up a city bus. White Tiger, Bear, Black Dragon, Panda, and Jackrabbit were each in control of these five jeeps while the rest of the Guardians were in control of controlling the weapons.

Tarzen, (Whose, Guardian codename was Gorilla) was told to take to the trees to try to spot where Clayton and his band of poachers were hiding. Since there was no computers or camara's out in the jungle Rapunzel was useless in the hacking department and unable to track the poachers movements so the only way to find where the poachers was was by taking to the trees and finding them the old fashion way. Luckily for the Guardians, Gorilla was a expert tree climber so leaping from tree to tree was easy for him.

Sudennly, Gorilla spotted the poachers from the corner of his eyes. Deep in the middle of the jungle, he had several of the gorillas in cages and were loading them up in big transporting vans. Clayton also had one gorilla caught in a net and had his gun pointed at it and was about to shoot it.

"I think this one would be better fit stuffed." he heard Clayton said. Gorilla just watched helplessly as Clayton then shot the gorilla right between the eyes, killing it. A tear streamed down Gorilla's face as he was unable to do anything to stop it. He would be damned though if he let another gorilla die due to this man.

"I will avenge you my primate brethren." Gorilla said as he rushed back to where the rest of the Guardians were waiting.

"Gorila did you find them." White Tiger asked

"Yes they are ten miles straight ahead. They have captured several gorilla's aready and killed one right in front of my eyes. We cannot let them kill anymore, we got to free them fast."

"We will." White tiger said "Move out Guardians. We got animals in danger and some scum to wipe off the earth." Then the jeeps raced down the grassy field's of the jungle as fast as they could, it was time that some poachers got what was coming to them.

The poachers wasn't the only threat though the Guardians had to worry about, for unknown to them Sargent Winters was watching their every move from the chip he had implanted in Elsa. The Guardians had their masks on now but Winters had got a good look at a lot of the Guardians faces before they left their mansion, and he was rewinding the footage multiple times in order to draw a sketch of each and everyone of them.

The first one was Bear, A young Scottish woman with very thick red curly hair, and light blue eyes a lot like his daughter Elsa's. Winters wrote her real name Merida on the top of the sketch as well as her codename then turned to the next sketch. Hiccup Haddock: Codename Black Dragon, He had brown hair that was slightly braded and Hazel green eyes. Next he drew a sketch of Astrid, he made sure to get the features of her spaghetti like hair and the bangs that dangles over her eyes, as well as her blue eyes. He finally wrote her codeman She Dragon at the top of the sketch. These were just a few of the Guardians faces and real identy, as he hung the sketches up he was determined to get more. He wasn't going to rest till he had the identity of every single guardian. He wanted to know everything about his enemy before he had his officers make their move against them, and he was already well on his way of getting their.

The jeeps carrying the Guardians were thundering down the grassy plains in the African jungle like a stampede of elephants, Elsa and the other Guardians not steering the vehicles were loading their weapons ready to strike, they knew when they reached the poachers that hell was going to break loose, and they were ready for when it did.

Finally the jeeps reached the poachers vans, and it only took seeing the Guardians simble painted on the sides of the jeep to put the poachers in a state of panic. They loaded up the last gorilla and started driving off as fast as their vehicles could take them.

"Blow them poachers down!" White Tiger ordered "But make sure to free the gorilla's first. No harm is to come to the gorilla's."

There were three vans in total filled with the captured gorilla's. There were more jeeps then what the Guardians needed to blow them poachers to hell, so Jack ordered that the spare two jeeps worked on getting men on board to rescue the captured primates. To do that though the jeeps had to get close enough for them to leap on board.

Black Dragon and Jackrabbit drove their two jeeps to the first two vans. Gorilla and She Dragon climbed onto the roof of the jeep and waited till they where right at the tailgate of the two vans then jumped on board, Gorilla taking one van while She Dragon took the other.

On Gorilla's van five poacher's greeted him, all carrying rifles in hand. Gorilla launched at them before they had a chance to fire. He grabbed the first guy by the neck and wrestled the gun out of his hands. He then used the guy as a shield as he fired the rifle at two other of the poachers. Shooting them both in the head. He then tossed the guy he was holding at the fourth guy and fired a single bullet that went through the guy's back and chest and into the chest of the fourth guy, killing them both.

That left just one more poacher to take care of. Gorilla turned and saw the man's gun pointed to his chest, about to pull the trigger. Gorilla acted fast and swung his rifle like a staff and knocked the gun out of his hand. Gorilla then delivered two punches to the guys face before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to the back of the van and tossing him overboard. The poacher landed right in front of one of Guardians jeep and instantly got ran over his bones getting crushed by the weight of the jeep.

With the last poacher taken care of Gorrila ran to the caged up apes and unlocked the cages.

"Your free now, it's ok." Gorilla said in a calm and caring voice. "The bad people won't harm you anymore. The gorillas ran to the back of the van and jumped off, heading toward the trees and disappearing.

Once the last ape was safely off the van Gorilla ran back to the jeep that was carrying him and got on board.

"Ok, their all clear, blow that fucker down!" Gorilla said

"You don't have to tell me twice." Puss said loading his gun. "Die you fucking poachers!" Puss said as Jackrabbit drove up to the side of the van, puss then shot through the window of the van killing the side passenger and driver of the van. With the driver dead the van slid to the side and smashed into a tree, one down, two to go.

On the second van She Dragon was met with even more poachers then Gorilla was. Nine poachers all armed piled toward the back of the van and surrounded She Dragon. She had to admit, this wasn't going to be easy, but she wasn't going to let them bastards get to her. Faced with extrme odds She Dragon took out a cigarette lighter and a can of spray paint and held it in the back of her hand as she flickered the lighter until she felt a flame popped out.

"Do you boys know why they call me she dragon?" She Dragon said "It's because I can shoot out fire." Then before the Poachers had time to react She Dragon pulled the lighter and spray paunt out and front of her, pressed the nozzle of the cam of spray paint against the lighter and caused a huge flame to pop out catching the poachers on fire. She didn't let up until each and everyone of the nine poachers was on fire, then she watched them scream and suffer, not taking mercy on them as they burned to death. Once the last poacher died She Dragon stepped over the still burning bodies of the poachers and unlatched the cage of the captive gorilla's.

"Your free, go quickly." She dragon said in a loving motherly tone of voice. The Gorilla's wasted no time jumping off the van and running to the trees. Just like what Gorilla did with the first van, She dragon then hopped off the van and back into the jeep and ordered the van to be shot down.

Tigress loaded the canons on the jeep and aimed it at the back of the van.

"Fucking poachers!" Tigress growled as she pulled the trigger, the canon then fired, stricking the back of the van and erupting the entire van into a big gulf of flames. "Burn in hell!"

With only one van remaining, White Tiger drove his jeep as close to the van as he could get before handing the wheel to Red fox. White Tiger was going to take care of these last poachers himself. White Tiger climbed to the roof of the jeep then jumped onto the back of the van where there was multiple cages filled with gorillas.

Ten poachers riding in the back of the van suddenly swarmed around White Tiger, each holding either a gun or a knife.

"Arctic Wolf, ready to have some fun." White Tiger said through his earpiece.

"You bet I am." Arctic Wolf said as she gripped tightly to the trigger of her machine gun and aimed it toward the van windows. They were about to tag team this shit.

White Tiger charged toward one of the poachers holding a gun and wrestled the gun away, White Tiger then shot the poacher with his own gun and turned the gun toward the other two poachers that possessed guns. The two other poachers with guns didn't have time to react before White Tiger blew them down.

There was still seven poachers left, these only held knifes. Bringing a knife to a gun fight? How foolish.

"Yeah you guys better duck." White Tiger taunted "Now Arctic Wolf!"

The next thing the poachers heard was the sound of a machine gun firing, glass shattering, and the sound of their companions dropping dead.

"Fucking poachers!" Arctic Wolf said as she fired her machine gun at the poachers "Fuck you!" Arctic wolf didn't let up until the last poacher fell dead. Then when the coast was clear White Tiger unlatched the cages helding the apes hostage and set them free.

There was still one person left that still needed to be taken care of. The man driving the van, the one responsible for this illegal expedition, Clayton.

"White Tiger, the last of the gorilla's are free from harm, get back on the jeep so we can blow up the van!" White Tiger heard Arctic Wolf say.

"No Arctic Wolf, I want to take care of this guy myself." White Tiger said walking toward the front of the van, making his way to the passenger seat next to Clayton.

"Hello Clayton!" White Tiger growled "Judgement day has arrived!"

"You!" Clayton gasped taking out a six shooter and pointing it toward White Tiger's head. White Tiger quickly grabbed for the gun and tried to wrestle it out of Clayton's hands. But Clayton was far more stonger then the other poachers and he was not letting go, as a matter of fact Clayton was actually getting the upperhand. As the two of them fought for the gun the van started wobbling and going off course, the other Guardians watched and noticed a cliff coming up ahead, if neither of them got the upperhand soon, they would both go overboard.

"Come on Jack come on." Elsa said in concern as she watched the van wobble.

Somebody did eventually get the upperhand in the struggle, but it wasn't White Tiger. As the two of them struggled for the gun the gun eventually went off, and shot White Tiger in the chest.

White Tiger's ear's started ringing and his vision blurred as he stared at the blood gushing from his chest. The next thing he knew was Clayton opening the passenger door and laughing as he threw White Tiger out.

"Nice knowing you." Clayton laughed. What Clayton didn't know was that right in front of him was a cliff. Clayton tried to swerve and avoid it but he was going at to fast of a speed. Clayton screamed as his van drove off the cliff and fell fifty feet into river, killing him as he hit the rocks at the bottom of the river and drowned.

"Jack!" Elsa screamed as she saw Jack laying on the grass bleeding. She instantly stopped the jeep and ran to Jack's aid.

"Oh my god!" Hiccup said joining Elsa in aiding Jack. Elsa bent down to see that Jack had suffered a critical gunshot wound to the chest. Jack was coughing and spitting up blood. If he didn't get medical attention soon he would surely die.

"Stay with me Jack stay with me!" Elsa cried "Stay with me Jack please!"

It was then that Jack's world went black.

 **Cliffhanger! Yes I'm evil, No I am not sorry!**

 **Please leave a review, follow and favorite and come back next time to learn the fate of Jack the White Tiger.**


	21. Chapter 21

"Come on Jack stay with me, stay with me!" Elsa pleaded as she and Hiccup carried Jack back to the jet. The second they got on board the jet Elsa and Hiccup gently laid him on the floor and ripped off his uniform to get to the bullet wound.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Rapunzel, who had stayed on board to guard the jet asked when she saw the shape Jack was in.

"Don't worry about that, get us back to base quickly" Elsa snapped. Rapunzel nodded and as soon as the rest of the guardians got on board Rapunzel started back up the jet and flew off as quick as she could.

"Your going to be ok Jack, just stay with me." Elsa said in a soft gentle tone before turning to the other guardians "Hey somebody get me something to dig this bullet out with, hurry!"

Tigress reached into her pocket and handed Elsa a knife, Elsa very carefully started poking at the area around the bullet and ever so carefully started digging the bullet out. Once the butt of the bullet was out far enough Elsa reached in and pulled the bloody bullet out of Jack's chest, now they just needed to stop the bleeding.

"Does anybody have any alchohol or something I can use?" Elsa asked "If I don't stop this bleeding he will bleed out."

Tigress reached for the first aid kit and found a bottle of medical alchohol and handed it to Elsa. Elsa then proceeded to pour it over Jack's wound. Tigress then handed over a dry cloth and some medical tape for Elsa to use. Elsa then pressed the cloth over Jack's wound to try to see if she could sustain the bleeding. After about ten minutes of pouring alchohol on Jack's wound and pressing the cloth down over it the bleeding seemed to sustain, at least temporarily enough for Elsa to wrap up the wound.

"He should be fine for the time being but we need to get him back to base quickly and get him to Dr. Peabody for surgery." Elsa said

"You did good just then Elsa." Tigress said "I'm impressed."

Elsa didn't seem to hear a single word Tigress said however. She was to focused on Jack and his injuries. As Jack laid on the floor unconscious, his breath and heart beat weak, Elsa laid on the floor right beside him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm right here for you Jack, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

Back in New York at the precinct, Sergeant Winters walked calmy toward Officer Hopps desk, holding the sketches of each guardian he was able to a facial sketch on, along with their guardian name.

"Officer Hopps, I got a assignment for you." Winters said.

"What do you want?" Hopps said in a uninviting tone, she was still furious with Winters with how he treated her with during the jail break.

"I want you to find out everything you can on these people." Winters ordered as he slammed the sketches down on her desk. Hopps stared at each sketch and what caught her eye the most was that Winters had labled each one as a suspected guardian along with their guardian name.

"How did you get these?" Hopps asked curious.

"Doesn't matter how I got them, what matters is that all of those people are expected members of the Guardians of the Wild, and I want you to find out everything you can about them, where they are from, who their family is, what might of led them to join the guardians, If they don't have a name yet I won't you to find their names. These our all expected terrorist and are extremely dangerous so I won't to know everything there is to know about these criminals."

"I will see what I can do Winters," Hopps said "But I want you to know one thing, I'm not stupid. I know you are up to something. There is no way you could get these many facial skethes on suspected terrorist without doing something. And the only reason you are refusing to tell me why is because you did something illegal to do it. You may refuse to tell me now, but when it comes time to hunt these bastards down, their will be questions asked by not just me but the rest of the police force and the media. You won't be able to avoid all of them, the truth will come out eventually. Are you ready to face that?"

"If it means bringing these bastards to judgement, I will be ready to face anything."

"I'll help you this one time, but not again." Hopps said "I am not going to be drug down by your illegal activity you know that?"

"When the time comes and the truth comes out, I will take full responsibilty and claim that I acted alone in all of this. No other cop will be drug down by this. The only reason I came to you though is to try to gain your trust back, and make up for what happened the other night. Your a good cop Hopps despite how young you are, so I need your help to catch these guys."

"Let's bring down some terrorist then." Hopps said with a determined smile and tone.

Once the Guardians were back at the mansion Jack was taken directly to Dr. Peabody's lab for surgery. Elsa waited in the lobby filled with tears, worried if Jack was going to make it or not. As she waited for news about Jack's condition Rapunzel walked in and set beside Elsa on the couch. The two of them were silent for about a minute before Rapunzel finally got the urge to speak.

"You're better for Jack then me."

"What?" Elsa responded

"The way you dug out that bullet from Jack's chest, and cared for him while on the jet. You showed you are the best fit for Jack. I can't say I would have known what to do if I were in your shoes."

"That may be true Rapunzel but you know Jack's feelings about relationships. He is so caught up in leading this organization that he will never commit to a relationship. No matter how much you or me would like to be with him, I doubt it would ever happen."

The next five minutes was spent in complete silence until Dr. Peabody finally stepped out.

"How is he Peabody?" Elsa said hopping to her feet.

"He'll live, but he'll have to stay off his feet for at least a week to build back up his strength," Peobody said.

"Is he awake, can I see him?" Elsa asked

"He just woke up a few minutes ago actually." Peabody said stepping out of the way for Elsa to go in.

Jack was laying on a table, usually set aside for Peabody's research, but since the mansion had no real medical room it doubled as medical bed when needed.

"Hey Elsa," Jack said in a weak voice.

"How you feeling?"

"Well I've felt better." Jack said "But Peabody said I'll make it. He also credits you for saving my life. He told me when I came through that once you brought me here you told him that you pulled out the bullet and stopped the bleeding. Peabody told me that if you hadn't done that there was a good chance that I wouldn't have made it. So thank you Elsa."

"It's nothing," Elsa said "You would have done the same thing for me."

"You know Elsa, it's kind of funny. When I was first got shot and was about to lose consciousness, the first thing I thought about wasn't about my team or our mission, it wasn't even about you, it was about my niece Sofia."

"Your niece?" Elsa asked

"She has a birthday coming up in about a week, she will be turning nine, and the one thing she wants more than anything is for me to be there for it. I haven't seen her in person for two years, and she and my sister Emma, are probably some of the few people outside of my team that I actually care about. When I got shot and thought I was going to die, I thought I was never going to see Sofia again. I thought I was going to break the promise I kept to her about being there for her. And I thought how heartbroken she would have been if she learned that I died right before her birthday. So Elsa, you may not see what you did as anything special but because of you, I can keep a promise I made to my niece. So thank you."

"Jack, I had no idea..." Elsa started to say before Jack cut her off.

"Elsa..." Jack started to say reaching his hand out and placing it at the back of her head. Then Jack pulled Elsa's head toward him and leaned his head upwards for a kiss. The kiss lasted for a little under ten seconds but for the two of them it felt like it lasted forever.

"Jack, I thought you said you didn't do relationships?" Elsa said in surprise.

"Well being on the brink of death kind of makes you revaluate some things in life don't it." Jack said

"I guess so." Elsa said before the two of them leaned forward for another, much deeper kiss.

"Why don't you come with me next week for my niece's birthday party? After all I wouldn't be able to go if it wasn't for you."

"I would love that." Elsa said. Elsa then climbed onto the table with Jack and laid on top of them as the two of them proceeded to make out there in Peabody's lab.

Down near southern Texas, Officer Hopps pulled her rentel car up to the driveway of a white house in the middle of a suburban neighborhood. Sergeant Winters ordered her to find out everything she could about each identified member of the guardians, which meant interviewing the family members of each one.

The only problem was The guardians came from all around the globe which meant tons of airline tickets and money for a hotel. Luckily for her, Winters agreed to pay for her plane tickets and hotel stay as long as she got the information he wanted.

As Hopps parked her car, she took out of her notepad a sketch of her first guardian, the one they called Puss.

"Ok Puss." Hopps said with a tone determined to find out his secrets. "It's time to find out what led you to become a Guardian."

 **Oh shit it's about to get real! Also Jelsa has now officially happened folks, your welcome.**

 **Also next chapter will be heavilly set on Officer Hopps and her investigation. This wasn't originally going to be part of the story, but hey Hopps wasn't originally part of the story either but once Zootopia came out I just had to add her, she's such a cool character.**

 **Leave a review if you want and hope to see you back next chapter.**


	22. Chapter 22

Hopps walked up to the house that she traced back as Puss's childhood home and knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" A middle aged woman asked once the door opened.

"Um yes, My name is officer Judy Hopps, I work for the New York Police department I was hoping I could ask you some questions about your son Antonio."

"Is he in any sort of trouble?"

"You might want to sit down when you hear this." Hopps said "Mind if I come in Ms...?"

"Call me Imelda." The woman said as she welcomed Hopps to come in. Imelda then took out a couple of tea cups and poured two cups of tea before handing one to Hopps.

"Now what has Antonio got himself into this time?" Imelda said

"Well, I know this may seem a little hard to believe which is to be expected" Hopps said as she took out a police sketch of Puss "But we have reasons to believe that your son may be involved with a dangerous terrorist organization known as the Guardians of the Wild."

Imelda took the sketch in her hand and stared at it a few times before her eyes welded up in tears.

"No," Imelda cried "No Antonio couldn't be involved in something like that? He got in a bunch of trouble as a kid but he never could go to this length."

"Imelda what type of trouble do you mean?" Hopps asked

"You got to understand Hopps, Antonio grew up a orphan, I took him is as a baby and raised him as my own son. He never knew his birth parents but I tried my hardest to be the best motherly figure to him as I could."

"So what happened?" Hopps asked curious.

"As he got older, well he started taking things that wasn't his. Every few moths I would get a call from the police station the cops saying that they caught Antonio shoplifting again and I would have to drop by and pick him up at the station. Overtime it got to the point where they threw him in juvenile Hall for a few months at a time. I tried my best to straighten the boy up but, one person can only do so much you know?"

"Imelda did your son have a fascination with animals any?" Hopps asked

"Well, as a kid he was really into cats, domestic, wild it didn't matter, he loved cats. We actually had two cats that he kept in his room, and they would even sleep in his bed" She said that last part with a laugh. "When he was young he had these big pair of boots and considering his love for cats I use to call him Puss in Boots."

"Like the old fairy tell." Hopps said

"Exacactlly." Imelda said

"Imelda as Puss got older did you see a sudden change in his behavior? Was there any warning signs that suggested he was becoming a radical eco terrorist."

"No," Imelda said "As he got older he actualy started turning his life around. He stopped shoplifting, graduated highschool and even went to collage where he got his veternary degree. He became a vet assistant for a few years but a few years back I got a call from him where he said he was moving to Australia to start his own clinic. The last time I had a spoke to him I told him how happy I was for this new opportunity for him and that I loved him."

"Imelda we have reason to believe that The Guardians are located in Australia."

"What do you mean?" Imelda said

"I don't think he was headed there to start his own clinic. However he found out about the Guardians, rather a encounter with the White Tiger or something, he round up joining the Guardians."

Imelda just buried her head into her hands at that news.

"I'm sorry Imelda." Hopps said, putting a reassuring hand on Imelda's shoulder.

"Promise me something." Imelda said "If you see him, try to talk some sense into the boy. He's a good boy but has just somehow lost his way. Bring him back to the states for me please."

"I'll see what I can do." Hopps said "Thanks for the information Imelda." Hopps then left Imelda's house and hopped back into her rentel car. So Antonio, or Puss by his Guardian name, was facinated with cats and was a veternarian before he joined the Guardians. Did the other Guardians have a fascination with animals, did they work with them for a career like Puss did? She had to find out more, she had to find out more about each and every Guardians life before they became a Guardian.

She next went to California where she interviewed the families for both Tigress and Panda, whose real names were Angelina and Po. What she learned from interviewing the families of both was that the two stories of what led to their disappearance was familier. Both of them grew up in Chinatown despite not having much Chinese heritage. The two of them also both where students at a Kung Fu school known as the Jade Palace. Over time the families said that the two of them formed a relationship and after graduating from the Jade Palace with top honors the two of them went to China to help save wild tigers and panda's. Just like With Puss, once they left the states the families never heard from them again. Where they abducted by the White Tiger, brainwashed? Or did all of them join by their own free will? What ever the reason, she needed to find out more about these Guardians and what led them to become who they were today.

She next interviewed the ex, girlfriend of the Guardian named Jackrabbit, whose real name was Aster Bunymund. From what she discovered was that Both Aster and his former girlfriend both had lived in Australia but shortly after Aster's disappearance she gave up on ever finding him again and moved to Oregon to start a new life. From what she found out from Aster's ex was that Aster was a artist who would often spend his whole day with his paint just painting what he saw. He didn't paint portrates of people though, he would go outside and paint portrates of nature. Aster loved the outside, claiming that he felt the most alive when he was outside with everything that nature had to offer. He would often take long hiking trips up to the mountains just to paint a portrate of the view from the top of the mountains, which was usually of a beautiful sunset, clouds and a few birds. Aster's ex showed Hopps several of Aster's old paintings and she saw a pattern in each of them. Each and every painting had some sort of animal on them, rather it be a bird, or a bunny rabbit it didn't matter. Some would just pass that off as nothing, after all he made paintings of nature for god's sake. But this was a potental Guardian Hopps couldn't pass it off as nothing.

What really struck Hopps as strange was that unlike the others she had interviewed Aster didn't have a career with animals nor did he leave his native home to work with animals. One day Aster's ex woke up one morning and saw Aster wasn't there in bed beside her. She called the police and reported him missing and sent flyers all across the city trying to find him but they all came up negitive. So what caused Aster to leave his home and join the Guardians? Hopps wanted to find out, but she knew the only way she would know for sure was to capture him or White Tiger and force the answer out of them. One thing was for sure after interviewing the families of each Guardian that they had a name on. She was now just as desperate as Winters was to bring them bastards down.

After spending the whole week interviewing the families and getting very little sleep while at it, Hopps returned to New York to report everything she had dug up on them.

"Most of the Guardians had either some sort of career with wildlife or some sort of fascination with them." Hopps said as Winters looked through the notes Hopps wrote down with intense interest. "Puss was a vet, Tigress and Panda left their homes to fight to protect the wild tigers and Panda. The only ones that really confuse me is Jackrabbit and Chameleon. Jackrabbit was a artist and Chameleon or Rapunzel, whoever you want to call her by was a computer wiz, she worked in the I.T compartment. Neither one of them shown any sign of being obsessed with animals except for Jackrabbit's love for painting nature, but I wouldn't think that would be enough to make him go crazy and join the guardians."

"So what did make those two join the Guardians?" Winters asked

"Your guess is as good as mine." Hopps said "With only the interviews of the family and loved ones to go on either the two of them had a darker side that nobody knew of or they got abducted by the White Tiger and brainwashed. But considering that Jackrabbit would always sleep together with his girlfriend there is no way Jackrabbit could have gotten abducted without her knowing about it."

"Speaking of White Tiger, did you find anything out about White Tiger."

"You know, it's really strange." Hopps said "I went to Colorado as you asked, and tried everything I could to track down the family of Jack Frost, I asked the local police department, missing person reports but came up with nothing. It's like the guy erased his whole records, before he disappeared."

"Appearently he is trying to cover his tracks." Winters said. "To make sure he is never found."

"I tried everything I could to find out information on Jack Frost but came up with nothing."

"Doesn't matter." Winters said "I have my own way of tracking down this guy."

"And how is that?" Hopps asked

"If I tell you, can I trust you?" Winters asked

"Sir after interviewing the families of these people I am now just as desperate to catch these people as you are. I don't care what it takes, legal, or illigal I don't care anymore. These monsters need to be brought in. Whatever action it takes I'm game."

Winters then went on and showed Hopps the tracking chip in Elsa's skin equipped with the camara to track her every move. He then went on to explain to Hopps that it was the reason he didn't want Hopps to get involved with the jail break because he was going to use that chip to find out everything they could about the guardians.

"This is our best option to take out the guardians once and for all Hopps. This chip is the key."

"So now that we know where the Guardian's hideout is located as well as the identity of most of their members, what's your next move Sergeant.

"Well now that we have information on their members, now we wait to find out what their next move is. I want to know what they are planning, and when we do that is when we will strike. We will beat them to their location, and ambush them when they arrive. Then we will have the White Tiger and each and every one of the guardians."

Whenever they make their next move, we will be ready.


	23. Chapter 23

**Taking a break from all the action and drama to give a more light hearted chapter to show Jack's more human side. After all, despite everything Jack is he is still human and I felt I haven't quite shown enough of that from him and have instead focused on his sociopathic side more then needed. So this chapter will show his more human side as well as our first real look at his family.**

 **Also get ready for special guest appearances by a few Disney Junior characters for this chapter. Yes I watch those shows, please do not judge, I got a two year old niece okay.**

A Black Honda pulled into the driveway of a Colorado ranch. Once the door opened Jack and Elsa stepped out of the car. After spending a full week recovering from his near death experience Jack made good his promise to his sister and niece that he would come to his niece Sofia's ninth birthday party. And despite everything Jack was known for, one thing he wasn't was a promise breaker.

"Uncle Jack, you came!" Jack heard the excited voice of Sofia say as Sofia ran out of her house and ran toward Jack as fast as she could and gave him a big hug.

"Told you I would be here for you." Jack said rubbing his hands throw Sofia's neatly combed hair. Sofia was wearing her favorite purple princess dress and toy tiara and even though the tiara was made out of plastic and the dress made out of cheap cloth, to Jack Sofia looked like a real princess.

"Hey Sofia guess what, I got something for you." Jack said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny purple amulet, the same amulet that he took from Hook after he killed him. He then gave it to Sofia as a gift.

"Every princess deserves a pretty necklace.

"It's beautiful" Sofia said as she gazed at the amulet in awe. "Thank you, I'll never take it off."

"I know you won't" Jack said with a smile.

"Jack," Jack suddenly heard his sister, Emma say in exitment as she stepped out on the front porch. "Oh my God you made it."

"I'm a man of my word." Jack said as Emma came up and gave Jack a huge hug.

"Mom look what Jack got me!" Sofia said showing Emma her amulet.

"Oh wow look at that, it's beautiful." Emma said "That must of cost you a fortune Jack.

"I got it for a pretty good discount," Jack said "besides I only get the best for my niece, money's no option."

"Come inside Jack, the parties about to start and I want to show you off to all my friends." Sophia said grabbing Jack by the hand and dragging him inside.

"Ok, Ok I'm coming," Jack said as he was barely able to keep up with the overly excited Sofia.

Elsa watched the whole thing unfold and she couldn't help but let out a small giggle. Jack had such a beautiful family, his niece was just so adorable and his sister seemed so nice. Part of her had to wonder why Jack would leave behind all of this for his life of crime. She was lost watching Jack being drug inside the house by Sofia that she didn't notice Jack's sister walking up to her until she introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Emma, Jack's younger sister."

"Oh, Hi I'm Dina Menzial" Elsa said using a fake name. She figured that her father had made her name public as a guardian so for her own safety when out in public like she was now she had to use a fake name in order not to be identified. She also for extra procaution had had her hair in a pony tail, wore a baseball cap and wore a pair of reading glasses to make herself look different just in case her dad had her face on a wanted poster. "I'm a friend of Jack's"

"Why don't you come inside Ms. Menzial, the party is about to begin." Elsa followed Emma inside to see the whole house had been decorated like a castle. There was a stuffed dragon on a desk, a red carpet laying across the floor, and every kid at the party was dressed as either a prince, princess or knight.

"Sofia really loves princesses." Emma said

"What little girl doesn't" Elsa said

"Jack, it's been so long, Oh I've missed you so much." A middle aged woman said walking out of the kitchen to give Jack a big hug.

"I've missed you too mom." Jack said

"Oh and who's this lovely lady." Jack's mother said looking at Elsa

"Dina Menzial." Elsa said stretching her hand out for Mrs. Frost to shake. "I'm a good friend of Jack's."

"We work together in the veternary business." Jack said

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, now follow me to the dining room, the party is about to begin." Sofia and Emma walked toward the dining room but before Elsa and Jack joined then Elsa pulled Jack aside for a second out of ear distance.

"Vetenary business?" Elsa said with a whisper.

"That's what they believe I do and that's what they are going to continue to believe, so go with it okay" Jack replied

Elsa nodded and followed Jack's mother, Sofia, and Emma, to the dining room where there were several kids and adults waiting. Presents were all wrapped and laying on the floor and there was a cake on the table with a little toy castle sitting in the middle and the words _Happy Birthday Sofia_ written in icing at the top of the cake.

"Jack these are my friends." Sofia said introducing Jack to her school friends starting with a blonde girl and boy that looked to be siblings "This is James and Amber Roland, they are twins and is in my class together. They like to play prince and princess with me a lot on the playground."

"Nice to meet you." Amber said curtsying like a real princess. James didn't say anything causing him to get a bump in the shoulder by Amber. "James where are your manners?"

"Oh, hi." James finally responded. Jack just smiled as Sofia led him to her next friend. A African American girl with her hair braided in pony tails.

"This is Dottie McStuffen but we all call her Doc, because she want's to be a docter."

"Hey after the party do you want to have a check up." Doc said

"Um, that's ok, I've already had one recently." Jack said

"And these two here are Miles and Loretta Callisto."

"Hey there." The two of them said together as Sofia drug Jack to a older man who looked very uninstered and bored.

"And finally this is my teacher Mr. Cedric. He's a great teacher."

"Yes child of course I am. The students didn't give me the nickname Cedric the sensational for nothing."

"More like Cedric the So-so." Amber whispered in James ear.

"Your funny Mr, Cedric." Sofia laughed

"Ok everyone it's time for cake." Emma said causing the kids to gather around the table.

The next hour was filled with the joyful noise of children laughing as they dug into birthday cake and watched Sofia open her gifts. She got another toy Tiara from Amber, A toy bow and targets from James. A toy stethoscope from Doc to the surprise of no one, a toy robot from the Callisto siblings and a book of magic spells from Mr. Cedic. Being back at his Childhood home, watching the joy of Sofia as she opened her gifts, for the time being Jack actually felt normal, he didn't feel like the leader of a band of terrorist but more like a normal sophisticated human. Even though he knew it couldn't last, he would try to get the most enjoyment out of this moment that he could.

After the presents was over and all the cake was eaten the kids all ran outside to play. As Jack watched from the front porch as the kids played outside Emma walked up to Jack and put her hand on Jack's shoulder.

"You have no idea how happy you made Sofia today." Emma said "She thinks the world of you you know."

"Really?" Jack said

"Nearly every night I tell her stories about us as kids and how you were very protective over me when we were little. She thinks very highly of you."

"She's a good kid Emma," Jack said "She's lucky to have a mother like you."

"Well I'm lucky to have a brother like you."

Jack kind of flinched a little when he heard that, if only she knew what he really did for a living.

Emma then caught a glance of Elsa outside with the kids, and how she was on the ground playing with them.

"That Dina girl, she seems special." Emma said

"She is." Jack agreed.

"She seems perfect for you Jack. You deserve happiness too. I know you have told me that you are to caught up in your work to think about relationships but, life's too short to not be happy. A girl like her only comes around once in a lifetime Jack, and when they do you need to go after it."

"Your right Emma," Jack said "Your so right."

"Hey Uncle Jack, the kids and I are about to go horse riding you want to come." Sofia said running up to Jack.

"Sofia, I would love to" Jack said. Sofia then led Jack to the barn where there were plenty of horses for both the kids, Elsa, and Jack to choose from. Jack got on a pretty black horse while Elsa got on a plain white horse and they all rode with Sofia and the kids toward the lake to skip some rocks. The rest of the afternoon was spent skipping rocks in the lake and riding their horses up the mountains near Emma's property. It wasn't till the sun was starting to set that the kids returned from their adventure and their parents came and took them home.

Jack and Elsa took the guest bedroom for the night before leaving early in the morning to return to Australia but as they laid their in bed together, Jack in his boxers and Elsa in only her T-shirt and underwear, Elsa had to wonder just how Jack could give this life up.

"Just how could you give up a life like this Jack?" Elsa asked "Your family is beautiful, and your sister is so sweet. How could you leave all of this for the life you have now?"

"I had to Elsa." Jack said "As much as it pains me I had to. Somebody has to save this world from themselves. Somebody has to save mother nature, and that somebody is me, If I don't then who will?"

"It's just, after the fun day that we have had today. I couldn't picture ever being able to leave something like that behind. This was the most fun I have had since leaving my own family behind and joining you. And I guess just spending time with your family reminded me of the fun I use to have with my own family. Playing in the snow with my sister, going on family trips with my parents."

"I understand Elsa," Jack said "I understand every emotion you are feeling because I have gone through the same thing my own self but I need you to let go of those emotions and look at the bigger picture. Project extinction is almost ready to unleash, and I will need you more then ever if I'm going to pull it off."

"What is project extinction?" Elsa asked

"I can't tell you exactly right at this moment but it will be are biggest victory yet if we succeed. I need to know that you are with me on this."

"I am." Elsa said

Jack then smiled and gave Elsa a kiss. Then he got on top of Elsa and pulled down her panties as the two of them made love there in Emma's guest room.

Unfortunally for them, thanks to the chip implanted in Elsa's skin Sergeant Winters heard the whole conversation back in his office in New York. As he wrote down everything he heard about Project Extinction he couldn't help but continuelly ask himself.

Just what the hell was project extinction?

 **Hope you enjoyed this sweet lighthearted chapter because after this shit really starts to hit the fan.**

 **Also one of my guest reviewers said they could picture this story as a actual movie so my question for you is, if this was a actual movie who would you have star in it? You can leave your answers with your review or PM.**

 **Till next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nothing will be the same after this**

A week had pasted since Jack and Elsa returned back to the mansion after Sofia's party. It was now time to get back to business, for the container that contained the plague that Jack was planning to release to the world had arrived at it's destination. With it Jack could wipe out millions of people from the planet, and give the would back to the animals he thought the planet truly belonged to. This was going to be his biggest assignment yet, his Mona Lisa, and there was not a moment to lose.

Jack called every Guardian to the meeting room and told them to arrive in full uniform, down to their masks. It was time to announce his plan to the full team. As the Guardians arrived in the meeting room Elsa noticed to the right side of the room a sheet covering several stacks of cages and what sounded like something living moving around in them. Elsa was about to ask what was inside the cage but right as she was about to Jack started speaking

"Guardians of the Wild!" Jack said "It is now time to unleash our biggest strike yet upon the world. For the time is now to prepare project extinction for release, and by the time we are through, millions of people will lie on the ground lifeless, haven taken their last breath on this world. The scum of the Earth will be gone and the world will belong back to those who roamed the planet before we did."

Sergeant Winters was listening in to everything that Jack was saying through Elsa's chip, and his face was already becoming pale with the thought of millions of people dieing from whatever the hell this project extinction was. He called for Commissioner Stoick and officer Hopps to come in and listen to Jack's rally, so they all could know just what Jack was planning.

"Yesterday, a container consisting of a plague ten times more potent then the bubanic plague arrived at a lab in Denver. This plague has no known cure, and once you catch it you are marked with death. This plague will kill your red blood cells and will shut down your internal organs one at a time. You can't eat, can't breath, you will come down with a fever reaching a hundred and ten as you slowly die. You will get painful swellings in your throat that will make you suffocate, and you will get black patches on your skin. Then after a week of your slow and painful death, if you haven't already died from suffocation, the plague will reach your heart and destroy it as well, and you will finally die."

"Oh my God!" Hopps gasped as she listened to what Jack was saying through Elsa's chip.

"We are going to steal this plague, and release it to every country in the world. From America to New Zealand and every country in between."

"And just how exactly are we going to release this plague?" Jackrabbit asked

"Through these." Jack said then Hiccup, who was standing by his side walked over to the corner of the room and pulled off the sheet off the stack of cages which revealed to be filled with thousands of mice.

"What the hell?" Stoick said as he watched what was unfolding. What none of them saw was under the mask even Elsa's eyes widened as bit from shock.

"As I researched this plague I found that rodents such as mice is immune to this plague, and since mice were the ones that carryied the bubanic plague through their fleas in the thirteen hundreds they are the perfect ones to transport this desease now."

"Just how many people do you think will be affected from this plague?" Elsa asked

"You know, it's kind of a hard number to predict considering it's hard to know just how fast this plague will spread and how far. But I would say at least ten percent of the world population will die from this."

"Ten percent of the world population?" Hopps gasped "Just how many people is that?"

"There is seven billion people in this world" Winters said "That would equal to about...?"

"Seven hundred million lives." Stoick finished

"Seven hundred million people?" Hopps gasped "That would be a worst global disaster then the holocaust."

"We've got to stop this now!" Winters said

As Elsa was listening to Jack talk more about the plague, she noticed something red blinking from the corner of her eye. She lifted up her arm and noticed that the blinking was coming from inside her skin. Her eyes widening in panic, she left the meeting room and rushed to the bathroom to find out what was in her skin. She quickly removed her uniform vest and undershirt as she pulled a knife out of her pocket and dug through her skin to pull out whatever was causing her skin to blink like that. What she pulled out only caused her even more horror and panic. A tracking chip, her father had been tracking her every move since she broke out in prison, which meant he knew exactly where they where hiding as well as...

"Oh no!" Elsa gasped "He knows who we are." In a fit of anger Elsa threw the chip on the ground and smashed it with her foot, destroying the chip.

"We just lost their signal." Hopps said noticing the chip's signal going static.

"Doesn't matter anymore." Winters said "We know what they are planning and where they are going to strike. We just need to make sure we beat them there. Get the units ready. It is time the hunters become the hunted for a change."

"Yes Sergeant." Hopps said leaving to gather the rest of the police force. It was time to put a stop to the Guardians once and for all.

Elsa ran as fast as she could back to the meeting room, she had to warn Jack about her father, about the chip. The whole team was in danger.

"They know where we are!" Elsa yelled as she burst inside the meeting room.

"Who does?" Jack asked

"My father and the police, they know who we are, where we are hiding and where we are going to strike and everything."

"Whoa, hold up, how did they figure all of this out?" Rapunzel asked

Elsa fell to her knees in tears "While I was in prison my father planted a chip in my skin while I was asleep. He used it to find out your secrets. I'm sorry."

"You led him here?" Merida asked

"I swear, I didn't know about the chip!" Elsa cried.

"We never should of trusted you!" Merida said grabbing her and slamming her against a wall as she took out a arrow and held it up to Elsa's throught

"Merida stop!" Jack ordered

"Because of her the cops know where we are hiding and are on their way. I told you she couldn't be trusted." Merida then turned to Elsa "I warned you if you betrayed us, I would kill you."

"I didn't know about the chip, I swear!"

"Merida, that's a order, stand down." Jack said

"Why?" Merida asked

"Becuase it's not her fault." Jack said

Merida reluctantly let go of Elsa and put her bow back in her quiver as Elsa fell to the ground.

"She's right though you know." Elsa said "If it wasn't for me, if I hadn't of got myself arrested, this never would have happened. You should of just let Merida kill me."

"It's not your fault." Jack said picking Elsa off the floor, "It's your fathers."

"That may be true." Tigress said "But still that doesn't change the fact that Elsa's father is leading a group of cops to our doorstep as we speak!"

"Jack, what do we do now?" Rapunzel asked

Jack sighed as he paced the floor trying to think of a plan. He feared a day would come where they would get exposed but hoped that it would ever happen.

"Okay, half of the team will stay here and pack up everything while the rest of us proceed as plan to nab the plague. I've waited to long for this day and I will not let anything, not the police or anybody else stand in my way."

"Jack I beg you don't go after this plague, we will be ambushed, they will kill us all." Elsa begged. "My fahter knows we are planning to attack that lab he will have a thousand men there ready to stop us we won't stand a chance."

"I'm with Elsa, it would be safer to wait until another time, another location to go after this plague." Astrid said

"No!" Jack said "If we chickin out of this then our reputation that we have worked so hard to obtain will be tarnished. The enemy will no longer fear us, then everything we have worked for up to this point will mean nothing. This is the chance to unleash the biggest strike against humanity and we cannot afford to waist it. Half of you will stay behind and pack this place up before the police arrives. The rest of us will go and steal that plague. That's a order."

"And where exactly are we supposed to go after we clear out the mansion?" Rapunzel asked

"My grandfather owns a mansion in Scotland." Merida said "I'm sure I can bribe him into letting us use it as a hideout."

"You work on that." Jack said.

"I will stay behind and help Merida pack up this place." Rapunzel said "Be careful Jack, promise me you will return safe."

"I don't plan on dying today." Jack said before turning to the rest of the Guardians.

"The rest of you, suit up, we leave in a hour!"

"Jack, one more thing." Rapunzel asked "What are you going to do about your sister and niece if you do release this plague?"

Jack sighed as he thought about what he was going to do about them. He didn't want them to parish that's for sure, but he couldn't just forget about the attack just for a couple of people. "I'll warn them about the upcoming plauge." Jack finally said "And tell them to get somewhere safe."

Then Jack left to go to his room and pack for the upcoming mission, as he grabbed both a AK47 and a 9mm even he had to admit to himself that part of him was a little worried about the ambush that was going to be waiting for him when they arrived at the lab. However he had to put his fears to the side and be strong. If he showed signs of fear then so would the rest of the team, and fear was one thing they could not afford. So with a deep sigh he pushed the fear to the side and packed up his weapons on a case and left for the jet.

One way or the other, rather the Guardians were victorious today or not. Nothing was going to be the same after today.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys Sorry for the long Hiatus, I needed a break from writing cause I was getting close to burn out. Plus my schedule was pretty busy for a wild which made it hard to make time for writing. But I'm back now and picking up where I left off. Hope this was worth the wait.**

"Ok officer's listen up." Sergeant Winters said as he called all of NYPD for a emergency meeting. "For the past few years our nation, not to mention the world has been haunted and terrorized by the terrorist organization known as the Guardians of the Wild. For the longest they have remained nameless, and faceless, they have escaped justice and have remained hidden from everyone since their incarnation, until now. We have the ID location of every member of the Guardian's from the smallest member to their leader White Tiger. We also know what their next move is and what their planning. Which means if we can beat them to their location then we can ambush them and bring them down."

"And just how did you find out all of this information?" One of the officers, Detective Snotlout asked.

"Sadly, I had to take some measures that I am not particularly proud of." Winters said, his tone changing from serious to regret. "When my daughter Elsa was discovered to be in cahoots with the Guardians I snapped. I planted a chip in her skin while she was alseep in the prison knowing that the Guardians would more then likely come for her. When they did I allowed the escape to happen, knowing that I could use the chip and hidden camera in it to uncover the Guardians location and identity."

"You allowed many good people working at the prison to die knowingly?" Another officer, officer GoGo Tomago, said

"I know it was wrong," Winters said "And after this assignment I will humbly offer my resignation, but we need to stop these Guardians now, if not they are going to realese something bad that will kill hundreds of millions of people. But before we leave you need to know who you are dealing with." Winters then turned to Hopps "Officer Hopps give a rundown of the Guardians identities."

"Ok." Hopps said "First we have their leader Jack Frost," Hopps said showing the other officers a sketch of Jack's face. "Or as the world knows him, White Tiger. While all members of the Guardians are to be considered armed and dangerous he is the main target and is considered the most dangerous. He is highly skilled with nearly any weapon as well as martial arts. Do not confront him alone or he will kill you."

Hopps then took out and revieled a sketch of Hiccup. "Here is Jack's second in command Hiccup Haddock A.K.A the Black Dragon. After a interview with his family it was discovered that he was and his girlfried Astrid, another Guardian known as She Dragon," Hopps then showed them a sketch of Astrid "was studying Komodo Dragons in Komodo when they disappeared."

Hopps then pulled up two more sketches one of Tigress and the other of Po. "Meet Panda and Tigress. I had to do some real digging to find out Tigress's real name but finally found in the missing people reaports a girl by the name of Angelina Josie. She and Panda, whose real name is Po where once promising Kung fu students when they one day decided to give up their promising careers and move to China to dedicate their lives to raise awarness on the protections of Chinese Panda's and Tigers. That was the last their familes had ever heard from the both."

"So, Jack Frost must of reached out to people who where fighting for the environment and decided to recruit them," Snotlout said.

"Precisely" Hopps said

"But wait something doesn't make sense." Gogo said "Elsa wasn't a environmentalist she was a journalist, why did she join forces with Jack?"

"I don't know." Winters said "He must of brainwashed her or something but right now that doesn't matter. They are planning to realese a plague to the world. If we don't stop them the world is in grave danger."

"We will split you up in two groups." Commissioner Stoick said taking control "Half of you will come with me to the Guardian's hideout of arrest the Guardians that stayed behind."

"The rest will come with me." Winters said "To Denver where the Plague is being held at a chemical lab. There we will wait for the Guardian's and ambush them. Take them alive if all possible, I want them to face justice for what they have done. Gather your gear men!"

The cops them left to gather their gear as Hopps pulled Winters aside

"John, what will you do when you confront Elsa?" Hopps asked concerned. Winters just sighed, he knew Elsa would be there at the chemical lab with Jack, which mean she would most likely come face to face with him.

"What I must." was all that Winters could say.

"I'm sure going to miss this place." Rapunzel said as she was packing up a suitcase filled with clothes and a few personal itams. The orders were clear from Jack, pack whatever you could in one suitcase then leave the mansion. Peabody was the only one that was allowed to pack more. With him working on a de extinction project he received special permission from Jack to pack all his lab stuff including the DNA samples, frozen embryos and live animals that he kept in the lab. For the others though, it was one suitcase and flee. Most of the Guardians left with Jack to raid the labatory of the plague, only Dr. Peabody, Merida, Rapunzel, Flynn and Puss remained to pack everything on the jet.

"Jack's orders were clear." Merida said as she helped Rapunzel pack. "Take only what you feel you can't live without in one suitcase then flee."

"Why must we flee though?" Rapunzel asked "We have never fled before we have always stayed and fought, no matter how tough the situation got."

"Things are different now lass." Merida said "Are identities have been exposed our hide out's been discovered, the police is coming for us. We have no choice now but to run."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I've contacted my Grandfather and he has approved of us staying in his mansion and using it for opperations. We will continue our opperations there in Scotland."

"But if our names and faces have been released, won't everybody recognize us no matter where we go?"

"Don't worry lass we have everything planned out perfectly." Merida said "Once we land in Scotland we will change our names and appearances so no one will ever recognize. We change our hair color, wear glasses and heavy make up if need be, no one will ever expect a thing. Will I miss being a ginger, hell yes I will, but will I do it if it means protection, you better damn well beilieve it?"

"Ok the bombs have been set in place." Puss said walking in to Rapunzel's room. "Now all we need to do is finish packing everything on the jet then wait for the cops to arrive then we blow this place and as many cops as we can to hell."

"Good work Puss," Merida said before returning her glaze to Rapunzel who was starting to burst in tears.

"Hey." Merida said putting a loving hand to Rapunzel's face as she wiped her tears away. "It will be ok

"Will it?" Rapunzel asked uncertain.

"Yeah..." Merida started to say, even though she herself wasn't a hundred percent certain. "of course."

Down in the basement, Dr. Peabody was finishing up clearing his lab, and all of his research as well. He put all of the frozen embryo's in a special case designed to keep them from thawing out. He then put all of the DNA samples in individual ziplog bags then packed them up in a separate suitcase of their own. After that he packed all his notes on De extinction and cloning and packed them up separately as well. Now came the hardest part getting out all the animals. Over his years of studying De extinction he had brought in many different animals to act as surrogate parents for the animals just in case he ever was successful in cloning the DNA of a extinct animal into a embryo.

"Peabody we got to hurry," Flynn said walking down the stairs to check on Peabody's process. "The longer we stay the greater risk of runing into the cops."

"I will not let all my research go to waste." Peabody said "If my research dies then any attempt of resurrecting the dead dies with this mansion."

"Fine but will you hurry it up please, we're waisting precious time." Flynn said

"Well if you can help me get these animals out of here then we can save some time." Peabody said unlocking the cage that he had a Asian elephant in and started guiding it up the basement steps.

"Why do you have a live Asian elephant in here?" Flynn asked

"It's to be the surrogate mother of a Wooly mammoth." Peabody said "If I can ever successfully clone one that is."

"Of course" Flynn said annoyed as he carried a cage full of Rock Pigions out of the basement. Shortly, with the help of Flynn, all the animals and Peabody's research was safely onboard the jet.

"Ok," Flynn said as he got the last animal on board, A spanish Ibex. "Now we can get out of here."

"Next stop, Scotland." Merida said taking the pilot's seat.

"How was you able to talk your Grandfather into letting us use his mansion anyway?" Rapunzel asked curios.

"Oh it wasn't hard, My Grandfather has been quite of a loner since Grandma died and has grown bitter of the world. He could care less what happens to it so he doesn't care at all if we are murderers or not."

Flynn and Peabody got on board and sat next to Rapunzel, but Puss didn't board which raised the eyebrow's of the other four.

"Get on the jet Puss, hurry."

"I'll join up with you later," Puss said "Someone's got to stay behind and detonate the bomb."

"But Puss, how are you going to get to Scotland?" Rapunzel asked

"Don't worry about that, I'll be fine. I'll be hiding in the bushes, the cops won't see me when they enter the mansion, I'll detonate the bomb and blow them sons of bithes to hell. I'll find a way to get back to you. But someone's got to stay behind.

"Be safe Puss." Merida said as she started the jet engine.

"I always am." Puss said "Now go, hurry" Merida then grabbed the controls and flew off leaving Push behind to wait for the cops.

Puss opted to hide in a bush a safe distance away from the blast and crouch as low and out of site as he could. The bush wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world to lay in, it was covered in roses, which some of the rose thorns were poking him in the side, but it was his best option without putting himself in danger of blowing himself up. Next came the waiting game which lucky for him wasn't to long because one of those thorns was really started to penetrate his skin some.

Nearly a dozen police and swat vehicles pulled up to the front gate of the mansion, they were covered in riot gear and bullet proof vests, apparently expecting a mass gun fight with the guardians. How foolish of them.

"Get ready men," Puss heard Commissioner Stoick say "Once we knock down that door all hell is going to break loose."

The cops cut the front gate lock off with a pair of chain cutters and ran into the front yard. Officer Snotlout was the first to the front door and with a swift kick he knocked the door in and every cop minus Stoick ran inside and searched for the Guardians. However, to their surpise the didn't find anybody, not a single guardian was in that mansion.

"Um... Stoick, there's nobody in here" Snotlout said confused.

"What are you mean?" Stoick asked

It was right there that the cops heard something that caught there eye and they slowly made their way to the sound.

"Hold on a second Stoick." Snotlout said as he searched for what was making that strange beeping sound. He went into one of the many bedrooms and yanked open the closet door to find to his horror a bomb placed firmly on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Snoutlout gasped

"Adios a todos " Puss said from outside the mansion as he pressed his right thumb on the trigger. The mansion then exploded in a gulf of flames, knocking Stoick who was waiting outside off his feet, hitting his head hard on the ground. Puss then jumped out of the bush and calmly walked over to Stoick who was laying helpless on the ground. Puss kicked his gun away and placed his boot on his chest and looked him square in the eyes.

"Nature always wins." Then Puss ran his sword threw Stoick's chest grabbed Stoick's keys out of his right pocket and walked calmly to Stoick's police cruiser and drove off, leaving Stoick laying on the ground to bleed out.

"As Puss drove out Stoick, who was gasping for air pulled out his phone and dialed for help.

"911 what's your emergency." The voice on the other end said

"This is Commissinor Stoick from New York, America, I've been injured and my men are dead, I need help fast."

Then Stoick passed out leaving the dispatcher on the other end calling for him

"Sir, sir"

 **Next chapter is one I've been really looking forward to writing for sometime. I'm not going to say much about it but shit is really going to hit the fan. Please read and review and I will see you later.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is one I've been looking forward to writing for a long time. It was actually supposed to be longer but due to length I have split this chapter in two parts and cut out one battle that involved Jack in order not to make this too long.**

 **Warning this chapter contains violence and a scene of torture. You all have been warned.**

They knew what would be waiting for them when they arrived, and they were not disappointed. The moment the lab was in the Guardians sights they could see them, hundreds of cops and SWAT officers from both America and Australia lined up waiting for them. There was no way in that didn't involve a war.

"How are we going to get past them?" Elsa asked as she looked at them through her binoculars. The Guardians was perched on a hill a good half mile away the lab, scoping the area out as they went through their battle plan.

"Blow every single one of them to hell" Jack said.

"But what about my father?" Elsa asked "He's down there as well."

Jack never got a chance to answer, because it was right then that Jack got a call from Robin Hood. Robin was perched up on a tall building about a mile the other way looking through at the building through the scope of a rifle. Even though Robin prefered arrows to guns he was just as highly skilled with a sniper rifle and often times would use them to scope a area out far away. Like when trying to find where they were keeping the plague locked up in a heavily guarded building.

"I've located the plague," Robin said "It's on the second floor on the fourth door to the right, sitting pretty in a glass case. Now we just needs to get their attention. On the sound of the sniper fire, please fill free to strike."

"Keep up the good work Red fox." Jack said over his earpiece. Jack then ordered everyone to get inside their vehicles, which ranged from tanks to military style jeeps. Jack and Elsa got in one of the jeeps, Jack got in the drivers seat while Elsa got in the passenger side. They where joined by Tigress, Po, and Red Panda in the back passenger seats. No one said a word as they slowly made their way down the hill. It wasn't until a good ten minutes that Elsa broke the silence.

"Jack you never answered my question. What are you going to do about my father?"

"I don't know Elsa." Jack replied. He wasn't lying. He knew Elsa's father was down there waiting for them and he knew that the meeting between them wasn't going to be pretty. Despite his orders to strike down anyone that stood in their way between them and the plague, he didn't quite know if his feelings toward Elsa would hinder him doing what was needed to her father if the situation crossed. "I just don't know."

"Are you sure they will come?" Hopps asked Winters as the police was lined up outside the front entrence of the lab. "I mean they do know we are looking for them."

"Oh they will come." Winters said "They are stubborn." Winters then called Gogo over his dispatch radio for any reports.

"You see anything Gogo?" Winters asked. Gogo was patrolling the other side of the lab as they all waited patiently for the inevitable attack. When the police had first arrived at the lab they had sent all the lab workers home, explaining to them that the Guardians was coming for the plague and they didn't want any innocent workers to be caught up in the gunfire.

"Not yet." Gogo responded before something caught the corner of her eye. That is when he saw it, a tiny red dot climbing up the chest of a officer to her side, lasar light, from a sniper rifle. Gogo's eye's couldn't help but widen in terror.

"Get down!" Gogo screamed but it was to late. They all suddenly heard the shot from the sniper rifle go off and the officer that was it's target fall to the ground dead.

"We have a officer down!" Gogo cried over the dispatch radio. "Possible Guardian attack!"

"Oh there is no possibility Guardian attack about it." Winters said as he watched with widened eyes of the tanks and jeeps coming his way. All carrying members of the Guardians. "The Calvary has arrived, and the show is about to begin!"

The next couple of minutes were nothing but a blur for Sergeant Winters and the police. Before the police was able to open fire, She Dragon pulled out a rocket launcher and fired at the police. The police scrambled to find cover but not before several of them got caught up in the explosion dying upon impact. Winters got knocked onto the ground, his ears ringing due to the explosion and his vision blurry. He looked ahead of him and saw several of his men laying lifeless in a pool of their own blood. Winters tried to slowly get up on his feet, but his head was spinning considering he hit his head on the ground hard when the explosion happened.

The Guardians piled out of their vehicles and charged toward the lab. White Tiger led the way armed with a AK47, he open fired on the cops before they could get back up. Winters scrambled to find shelter, he settled for ducking behind a wall where he was joined shortly by Hopps. Winters panted hard as he tried to catch his breath. He thought they would be the one to get the drop on the Guardians, but he was soon finding out that it was quickly becoming the other way around.

"I knew these guys were good from the reports I read." Hopps said as stayed close to Winter's side. "But this is a whole other level I've never seen. This is a war zone."

Winters had to agree. He knew that they were walking into the biggest fight of their lives. But even he couldn't imagine the intensity of what they were getting into.

"Ok just stay close and follow my lead." Winters said. Hopps nodded in understanding as they ran out from their hiding spot and back into the battle.

Tigress had a machine gun in each hand and she was blowing down each cop that stood in her way. She was walking calmly next to White Tiger and Arctic Wolf as they slowly made their way inside the lab and to the second floor. Artic Wolf was armed with a sawed off shotgun, and White Tiger still had his AK47.

Suddenly a whole wave of cops and SWAT officers burst into the building and opened fire of the trio, forcing them to take cover behind a stack of crates.

"Shit, how are we going to get past these bastards?" Arctic Wolf asked as she peaked her head through her hiding spot. There was fifty officers, all armed and pointing there weapons toward the crates. They were surrounded.

"If we can get a opening you two can make a run for it. I'll finish them off." Tigress said.

"Tigress there's too many of them." Arctic Wolf protested.

"Hey, I've been in situations like this since before you got here." Tigress said. "This is nothing. I'll clear a path for you, then you and White Tiger make a run for it."

"And just how do you plan to make a opening?" Arctic wolf asked.

"Like this." Tigress said as she pulled out a grenade and threw it blindly behind her back. The grenade landed right in front of the group of cops causing them to skatter as the grenade explode. Tigress then leaped out from behind the crates did a three sixty summersault in mid air as she fired her machine guns at the cops. She didn't let up her firing as he landed flat on her feet. The gun in her right hand was pointed straight out in front of her while the gun on her left hand was pointed to her left.

"Go!" Tigress shouted allowing White Tiger and Artic Wolf to make a run toward the second floor. A couple of cops spotted them and turned to fire at them. But Tigress noticed and shot them both down before they could fire.

Once Tigress was certain that both Arctic Wolf and White Tiger was safe she turned her full attention to the men trying to kill her. A couple of Swat officers came toward her holding riot shields. Tigress leaped into the air and wrapped her legs around the neck of the first SWAT officer. As she pulled him to the ground she snapped his neck with her feet and grabbed the riot shield. She then swung the shield at the other officers head knocking him down to the floor so she could put a bullet in his head.

Nearly all the officers were gone but there was still about three left. There was a staircase right above her to her left. She heard the sounds of three pairs of footsteps running across them, the remaining cops were trying to take her out from above, not likely. Tigress looked to the left and before any of the cops could get their shot off she fired both sets of machine guns at them blowing them both down.

"Piece of cake." Tigress gloated to herself.

It was right then that she felt a gunshot scrape her shoulder. She turned around and saw Hopps pointing her gun straight at her.

"Very poor decision." Tigress said as she pointed her two machine guns at her and pulled the triggers. Only no bullets came out, they were empty.

"What's the matter bitch? Out of Ammo?" Hopps mocked.

"Oh I don't need any ammo to take you down." Tigress roared as she charged Hopps. Hopps fired her weapon, shooting Tigress in the shoulder. Tigress fell to the ground clenching her shoulder as she winced in pain.

"Stand down!" Hopps said, "Or the next one ends you."

Fat chance, Tigress was never one to stand down, not while she was still breathing. She lunged at Hopps one last time and grabbed her by the wrist, she forced her arms upward as the gun went off decorating the ceiling with a bullet hole. As the two struggled Tigress wrestled the gun out of Hopps hand and tossed it to the side as she delivered a punch to Hopps abdomen. Hopps took two steps backwards and readied herself for the next attack, which happened to be a roundhouse kick to the head. Hopps fell to the floor on her belly unable to block the kick. As Hopps laid on the ground defenseless Tigress put her boot on Hopps back preventing her from getting up.

"Why don't you just go ahead and kill me." Hopps panted exhausted.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you sunshine." Tigress said as she grabbed Hopps right arm and yanked it behind her back causing Hopps to wince. "I'm just going to hurt you, really, really, bad." She then snapped Hopps arm causing Hopps to scream in pain as Tigress heard her bones break in three different spots.

"That was for shooting me in the shoulder." Tigress said as she removed her boot from Hopps back and grabbed Hopps by the collar. Tigress lifted her two inches off the ground and carried her to the far left side of the room.

Hopps had never been so scared in her life, she heard stories of how the Guardians would torture their victims in the most heinous of ways. Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out just what Tigress would do to her. Her question was quickly answered as Tigress led Hopps to a thin metal pipe that was sticking out from the floor and her eyes grew even more wide in fear.

"Just so you don't get any ideas about following us." Tigress growled. Hopps breath became heavy, for she knew what Tigress was planning.

"No please!" Hopps begged but her plea fell on deaf ears. Tigress slammed Hopps to the ground impaling Hopps' left leg on the pipe. Hopps screamed in agony as she felt the pipe go through her bones and tear through her skin and plant itself through her knee.

Tigress then slowly made her way to the exit clenching her wounded shoulder. Thankfully she didn't make contact with any more cops as she opened the passenger side of one of the jeeps and collasped in it. Locking the door behind her right before she passed out.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Hopps was found by Winter, her blood painting the pipe a nice shade of crimson.

"Oh my God, Hopps!" Winters screamed running toward her. Winters turned his head and yelled torward some of the other officers "We need a medic fast!"

"They are on the second floor." Hopps whispered, she was close to passing out from the loss of blood.

"Who?" Winters asked

"Jack and your daughter." Then Hopps passed out as two other officers arrived to her aid. Winters turned to the stairway that Elsa and Jack ran toward. He was even more desperate to catch them now. He was going to make them pay for what happened to Hopps.

Arctic Wolf opened a door and that's where she saw it. The case carrying the plague displayed perfectly in a glass frame. White Tiger had to stay behind and fight off another wave of officers who caught up to them so he wasn't there to celebrate with her. But there it was, they had reached it. And now they just had to get it out.

"Freeze Elsa!"

Which apparently was easier said then done.

Arctic Wolf turned her head slowly and there he was, her own father pointing a gun at her chest.

"What you going to do daddy?" she taunted. "You going to kill your own daughter?"

"No, but I'm thinking about locking her up for the next thousand years."

Arctic Wolf's hand made her way toward her back pocket, Winters eyes saw it too, and he clenched his gun even tighter.

"Don't do it Elsa, I don't want to shoot you."

"Then get out of my way," Arctic Wolf said

"I can't do that."

"Well I can!" Arctic Wolf said reaching for her gun. Winters was just about to be forced to shoot his own daugher when White Tiger came out from behind Winters and tackled him to the ground. Having taken care of the cops who ambushed him earlier White Tiger pulled Winters to the ground and started beating him in the face releasing all of his anger that he built up fighting those other cops.

White Tiger wasn't letting up though, as Arctic Wolf watched White Tiger's blows was only getting more powerful. Even though Arctic Wolf and her father was officially on different sides of the law she didn't want her father dead and if White Tiger didn't let up she knew he was going to kill him.

"White Tiger that's enough," Arctic Wolf cried "Don't kill him."

White tiger then stopped upon hearing Arctic Wolf's plea. He looked down at Winter face and saw how bloody and blue he had made it. Both his eyes blackened and blood spilling out from both his nose and mouth. Calming down White Tiger got off of him and made his way toward the glass case where Arctic Wolf was standing.

"Are you happy with what you have become Elsa?" Winters asked rolling onto his stomach so he could look his daughter in the eyes, even if her eyes where hidden underneath her mask. "Are you proud of the lives you took? Of the families you have hurt? Of how you have hurt your own family? Me, Anna, your mother!?"

"I don't have a family anymore except the Guardians." Arctic Wolf said as she shattered the glass case containing the plague.

Winters heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest, and rather it was from the blows that he received from White Tiger or the words from his daughters lips, tears began streaming from his eyes.

"I know my daughters still in there somewhere Elsa, and even though you don't see it, I do, and I still love you. Please come back Elsa, be the daughter I once knew again."

If only Arctic Wolf wasn't wearing her mask, Winters could have seen the lack of emotion in his daughters face.

"Sorry daddy, your old daughter is dead."

Winters couldn't help but start sobbing when he heard that, but Arctic Wolf felt no pain, no remorse, for she was a Guardian now. She grabbed the plague and was about to leave with White Tiger when all of a sudden Gogo burst in and fired a single bullet hitting White Tiger in the leg, crippling him.

"White Tiger!" Artcic Wolf cried

"Run Wolf!" White Tiger cried "Run! Get the plague out of here!"

"But White Tiger..." Arctic Wolf protested

"Go! I'll be fine."

"Don't move Elsa!" Gogo demanded pointing the gun at her chest as ten other officers came in guns pointed at her. Her father might not have it in him to shoot his own daughter but she knew Gogo did, and she knew she would do it too. Elsa searched for her options, there was a window about thirty feet to her right, if she could get one shot off. That could distract the officers long enough t make her escape. She had nothing to lose except her life so she fired at the group of cops and as they started firing back she ran toward the window and smashed through it.

"Calling all units!" Gogo said through her radio, "We got a new Alpha target, Elsa Winters, the Artcic Wolf, she has the plague, all units engage."

She and the other cops then pointed there guns to White Tiger, trapping him in the room. White Tiger felt the bullet wound in his leg. It was right behind his knee, preventing him from running. He would never get out of there alive.

"You even draw your gun your dead!" Gogo growled.

White Tiger had no choice. He raised his hands up and surrendered.

"We got you, you son of a bitch!"

 **I originally wanted to fit the whole battle into one chapter but it was just to long so I had to split it in two. Next up, Elsa gets involved in the chase of her life when the cops all target her. Don't miss it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I was hoping to get this up last week but sadly I was involved in a car wreck that ended up delaying this story for a few days. I'm fine by the way, my car was totaled, but I'm not hurt. Thankfully I have some great friends who was willing to let me buy a used car off of one of them for cheap so yay got a car again!**

 **For this chapter I would suggest listening to pay phone by Maroon 5. Mainly because the music video sort of fits the tone for this story.**

All she saw as she ran for her life was bullets. She was their target now, and as long as she had the plague in her hands she knew that they wouldn't stop until she was either captured or dead. She had to make sure neither of those happened.

Holding the plague case in one hand and shielding her face with the other she made her way to the front entrance of the lab where the rest of the Guardians were doing battle. Every couple of minutes she crouched behind a crate or a wall to scope out the cops that were firing at her. As she ducked behind one of the crates she saw more then a dozen cops blocking her exit. If she dared move from her location she would be gunned down, then their whole operation would go down with her. There was only one other option.

"Red Fox do you got eyes on my location?" Arctic Wolf asked from her earpiece.

"Affirmative Arctic Wolf," Red Fox said still perched on the rooftop a mile back, looking through the scope of his sniper.

"I'm trapped right now," Arctic Wolf said "I need a hole."

"You got it." Red Fox said. Red Fox gazed down his scope as he lined up a shot. There was one cop near the window pointing his gun near the crate Arctic Wolf was hiding behind.

"Gotcha." Red Fox smiled as he pulled the trigger. The cop never knew what hit him before he fell to the ground dead, a bullet planted firmly in the back of his head.

"That's one." Red Fox chuckled as he cocked his gun and searched for his next target. The cops were scrambling like chickins as they tried to discover where the shot came from. For Red Fox this was like shooting fish in a barrel. Red Fox lined himself up another shot and fired taking down another cop while at it.

"That's two." Again Red Fox lined himself up another shot and pulled the trigger, another cop fell.

"That's three." Red Fox repeated the same thing two more times before the rest of the cops fled to try to find some cover.

"Your all clear kid." Red Fox gloated.

"Good, now clear out. We got the plague and we are retreating." Arctic Wolf said as she got out from behind the crate.

"What about White Tiger?"

"White Tiger said to get the plague out of here." Arctic Wolf said "He will be fine but the plague is the mission. Now go, I'll meet up with you later."

Red Fox wanted to say something. After all retreating would be leaving their leader behind to defend for himself. But White Tiger gave Arctic Wolf orders and so no matter what their opinion was on it they had to obey. So with a sigh he obeyed, packed up his rifle and made his escape.

Arctic Wolf picked up one of the guns belonging to one of the deceased cops and used it to defend herself from the wave of bullets coming her and the other guardians way as she made her escape.

"Attention Guardians," Arctic Wolf called from her earpiece. "This is Arctic Wolf. White Tiger is captured, He ordered a full retreat, I repeat he has ordered a full retreat."

"But the plague?" Panda asked.

"I have it in my possession. We are free to run."

"What about White Tiger?" Jackrabbit asked

"He gave his orders, run."

The rest of the Guardians knew what that meant, they were going to leave White Tiger behind. They didn't like it one bit. But if White Tiger gave the order then they had to obey it, no matter what. One by one Arctic Wolf got a "Copy that" from each of the guardians and one by one they retreated to their vehicles.

However Arctic Wolf figured their escape wouldn't come that easy and she was right. As the Guardians made their way to their vehicles so did the police and as soon as Arctic Wolf and the guardians pulled out so did the cops. The chase was on.

Tigress, who was passed out on the passenger seat in Arctic Wolf's car finally woke up. Her head spinning and vision blurried she saw Arctic Wolf clinching to the steering wheel tightly and driving like a NASCAR driver.

"What's going on?" Tigress asked as her vision cleared.

"We're retreating," Arctic Wolf said "We've got the plague, we're making our getaway, and the cops are right behind us."

Tigress looked out her window to see anywhere between twenty or thirty police cars plus a police helicopter all chasing after them.

"Shit, how are we going to lose them?" Tigress asked. Her response was Arctic Wolf tossing a rifle her way.

"By the way, we're low on ammo so make every shot count" Arctic Wolf said. Then Arctic Wolf put her right forefinger to her ear and made a call.

"This is Arctic Wolf, get these cops off our tale." Then Arctic Wolf clenched both hands on the steering wheel tightly and turned her head toward Tigress.

"Hand on tight."

"What are you about to do?" Tigress asked

"I'm about to play a game of chicken with these cops."

"Wait," Tigress gasped "What?"

It was right then that Arctic Wolf hit the breaks and made a one hundred and eighty degree turn toward the direction of the oncoming police. Then she stomped on the gas and floored it as she raced toward the oncoming police cars.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Arctic Wolf heard She Dragon scream from her earpiece.

"You'll see." Arctic Wolf said with a menacing grin.

"What the hell?" One of the cops gasped as he watched Artic Wolf's car charging straight toward them. "She's going to ram us, turn!" The cop quickly forced a right turn, but doing so caused his police cruiser to slam hard into another cruiser. Both cars flew into the air, one landed in a ditch and exploded, while the other cruiser landed on top top of a third cruiser crushing it beneath their weight.

"Hand me the gun," Arctic Wolf demanded holding her right palm out. Tigress handed Arctic Wolf the rifle and she smashed the driver's side window and pointed the rifle at a upcoming police cruiser.

"I'm just going to warn you, you might want to get ready to take the wheel."

"What?" Tigress gasped "Why?"

"Because I'm about to do something very, very stupid."

Then Arctic Wolf fired her rifle, the bullet smashing through the passenger side of the cruiser's windshield and killing the officer in the passenger seat. But Arctic Wolf wasn't done, she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed onto the roof of the car. Tigress, frantically moved to the drivers side of the car and took the wheel but not before screaming at Arctic Wolf about how crazy she was.

"Tigress wasn't the only one. She Dragon also was screaming through her earpiece about how fucking insane Arctic Wolf was. Arctic Wolf ignored the protest of the other guardians however as she leaped from the roof of her car and landed on the hood of the cruiser in front of them. Tigress then turned their car around to avoid collision with a cruiser, Arctic Wolf may have been a raging lunitic but she sure wasn't. She turned the car around and got the hell out of their as fast as she could. Once Arctic Wolf landed on the cruiser she smashed her fist through the windshield, climbed into the police cruiser, unbuckled the seatbelt of the officer driving, opened the driver's side door and pushed him out of the car and in front of another cruiser causing him to get ran over.

"And just what was the point of that?" Arctic Wolf heard Tigress scold from her earpiece.

"They still think I have the plague in my possession meaning I'm their number one target." Arctic Wolf answered. "That means you can get the plague as far away from hear as possible." Arctic Wolf then contacted She Dragon. "She Dragon do you have a RPG on you by any chance?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to take out that helicopter."

As the police continued to chase the guardians down the streets of Denver the news was streaming the chase live on every news station in the nation. All eyes was glued to the TV as they witness the guardians (mainly Arctic Wolf) attack the police cruisers one by one. Arctic Wolf's former boss Tiana watched as Arctic Wolf landed on top of the police cruiser and smashed through the window. As Tiana watched all she could let out was a shocked "Oh my God."

Arctic Wolf's sister Anna was also watching the events unfold and as she watched with tears streaming down her face at what her sister had become, she shook her head in disbeleaf as Arctic Wolf pushed the police officer out of his on cruiser and caused him to get ran over.

"Elsa, what have you become." Was all that Anna could say as she cupped her left hand over her mouth and sobbed in disbelief.

In another jeep She Dragon searched through a stack of weapons in the back seat while Black Dragon was at the wheels trying to escape the cops. After digging through the weapons stack for about half a minute she found it, A loaded rpg.

"This should do the trick." She Dragon said with a smirk. She Dragon then walked back up to the passenger seat of the jeep and rolled down the window, she then stuck the front half of her body out and aimed the rpg at the helicopter following them from above.

The helicopter pilot noticed the rpg and in a fit of panick tried to turn the helicopter around, but he wasn't fast enough and before he could steer clear She Dragon hit the helicopter right in the dead center. The helicopter spun out of control as it fell to closer and closer to the unforgiving earth. Then in a ball of flames the helicopter hit the eath, crashed into a pile of pursuing police cruisers and exploded, taking out eight police cruisers with them.

"YES!" She dragon cheered as she saw the burning rubble that was once a perfectly operational helicopter and police cruisers behind them. Them and the other Guardians were almost clear now, just five more persuing cops remained, and She Dragon hand a hunch Arctic Wolf would take care of them.

Her hunch was right because just a quarter mile behind her Arctic Wolf was already planning how to get the last remaining cops off their tails. She had one last trick up her sleeve, just like the others it was extremely dangerous and risky, but it might just work.

Despite going at a high speed of eighty five miles a hour Arctic Wolf shifted the gear into revearse and drove backwards in between the line of police cruisers. Arctic Wolf then rolled down the passenger window and pointed her rifle toward one of the cruisers and fired, striking the driver in the neck. The driver hunched over his steering wheel and lost control, barely missing hitting Artic Wolf's hijacked cruiser as it swearved to the left and hit another cruiser in the gas tank.

What happened next was a domino effect. The remaining three cruisers smashed into the front two cruisers, the front two cruisers exploded cauing one of the back cruisers to flip over one of the burning cruisers and land on its hood.

Artic Wolf smiled as she saw the last of the police cruisers piled up in a ball of flames. They were in the clear now. The cops who were chasing them were disposed of. With a smile on her face she put her car back into drive and drove past the flaming vehicles and joined the rest of the Guardians.

Once Artic Wolf was well out of sight, the driver side door of one of the cruisers opened and a cop slowly limped his way out from the car. He was badly burned and in need of immediate medical attention but thankful to still be alive. He took a couple steps before collapsing to the ground in pain, he definitely had a few broken bones from that collision. He pulled out his dispatch radio and called Winters who was still at the lab guarding White Tiger.

"Winters, they got away. Elsa, and the other guardians."

"What?" Winters gasped

"We got multiple officers down, and in need of medical attention."

"Stay where you are and don't move, we will send medics to you right away."

"You underestimate my team Winters." White Tiger laughed despite Gogo putting him in handcuffs, not once taking her gun off on him. "You think having me in custody is the death of the Guardians? They now have possession of the plague, even without me their they will still release it onto the would, millions of people die. I hope you have a safe place to hide."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." Winters said with a chuckle, and White Tiger suddenly had a bad feeling that him and the Guardians had just bad set up.

His suspicion was unfortanly confirmed when a cop suddenly walked into the room holding a container identical to the one that Arctic Wolf just stole.

"Did you really think we would set up a ambush for you guardians and still leave the plague out in plain sight for you to steal?" Winters said "We switched the containers before your arrival. The container you guys stole, was empty, a decoy. And you fell right for it. Your Guardians came all the way here for nothing."

White Tiger gasped, they where tricked, duped, played like fools. And they took the bait.

"And now you White Tiger" Winters laughed as he forced him onto his feet, Gogo and the rest of the cops still keeping their guns on him. "Are under arrest for murder, and terrorism. You have the right to remain silent..."

 **Oh a twist!**

 **I know it might seem weird me writing a chapter containing car wrecks so shortly after I was in a wreck of my own but I ain't going to substitute story telling just because of my own personal life. The plot must go on as planned.**

 **How are the Guardians going to go on now that Jack is in custody, and how will Elsa live with herself knowing she willingly left him to fend for himself? Find out in the upcoming chapters.**

 **Till next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Jacks view on religion and everything else in this chapter is purely his own and doesn't necessarily match the views of the writer.**

Silence was all that Jack could hear for the next thirty minutes as he waited patiently in the interrogation room. His hands were cuffed and his feet where shackled and he was dressed nicely in a orange jumpsuit. Jack had been calm his whole trip from Denver to New York after his arrest, barely saying a word the whole time. If he was nervous or scared he hid his expressions well from the cops. The only part that he felt was unbearable was when he was forced out of his Guardians uniform and put in a orange jumpsuit. Not that the clothes were uncomfortable or anything but he was not to fond of the letting go of the uniform and mask that he had wore as the Guardians learder for the past several years.

After thirty minutes of nothing but the sound of his on thoughts, Sergeant Winters walked in with a tan folder filled with paper that Jack assumed was the list of charges against him.

"Interesting." Winters chuckled to himself as he skimmed through the long list of charges against Jack. "Not counting the thousands of murders that you had your team orchestrate you have a hundred and thirty one counts of known murders just by your lonesome. Even some of the best serial killers can't claim that high of a body count."

"What can I say?" Jack said proudly "I've been busy."

"I read through your files." Winters said "And I found out that your father apparently died from a stray bullet when you was a boy. No charges was filed and his death remains unsolved. So tell me Jack, I'm curious, did you kill your father?"

Jack remained silent for a few seconds as he stared blankly in Winters eyes, then with a tone completely lacking in any emotion Jack replied "Yes?"  
"Why?" Winters asked

"My father was a abusive man, he would often take his anger out on my mother as well as me and my sister. Often at night after he beat either me or my mother and sister, I would go to bed at night hating my father, wishing he was dead. When he shot that deer, something in me finally snapped, seeing him murder that deer reminded me of how he loved to attack me and my sister. You see that deer was a lot like me and my sister, innocent and helpless. And my father loved showing his dominance over the innocent and helpless. When he killed that deer I knew I couldn't keep feeling helpless any more so I killed him. At first I felt guilty, I lost some sleep over it, but over time I knew I did the right thing. And I was never the same after that day."

"So you created these Guardians to kill those who kill wildlife just because of what your father did?"

"No," Jack said "I created the Guardians because it is my calling."

"What do you mean?"

"I was a pre teen when I was called on by a angel of the Lord. He told me that man was harming his creations, and that I was called on to be the ones to stop them. So I did just that, I created these Guardians to help me fulfill what the Lord has called on me to do, save his creations and punish those who seek to cause it harm."

"Your insane." Winters said

"Am I?" Jack responded "Tell me Winters, do you read the Bible?"

"I've been to church," Winters replied

"That's not what I asked you." Jack said harshly "I asked do you read the Bible?"

"Sometimes." Winters said "Whenever I have the time."

"I've read it." Jack said "Cover to cover, twice actually. Fascinating book, but do you know what my favorite story in the whole Bible is?"

"Please tell." Winters said

"The story of Noah and the Ark." Jack said "You see just like me Noah was call on by the Lord. The world had become wicked so you know what the Lord had Noah do?"

"I know this story but I'm curios enough to hear your twisted take on it." Winters replied.

"He had Noah to build a ark, and he took two of every animal and put them on the ark. You know why he did that Winters? Or can I call you John, after all, your daughter and I are really close and all?

"You call me sir." Winters replied.

"As I was saying he put two of each animal on there because he cares for them. Something that people today don't seem to share. And do you know what happened to the people of the world in that time period. Besides Noah and his family they all perished. Wiped out in a flood that lasted fourty days and nights. You see, Noah and his family were the only good people in the world those days, the rest were wicked. And God has no time for the wicked. Don't you see Winters, that's what I'm doing, wiping out the wicked people in the world, those who wish to cause this world harm. Me and Noah, we ain't to different."

By now Winters had long made up his mind that Jack was indeed clearly deranged. And his religious ideas clarified it. But Winters wasn't interested in Jack's messed up beliefs, he wanted to know about Elsa.

Jack knew it too. Jack could read it in his eyes. And Jack saw this as a opportunity to take control of this interview. Winters wanted to know about Elsa, he would tell all, and Jack would break him, just as he did her.

"You want to know about Elsa do you?"

"You don't speak her name!" Winters growled slamming his right palm on the table.

"Would you rather I call her Guardian name the Arctic wolf then?" Jack said, not the slightist bit fazed.

"What did you do to her!?" Winters yelled, getting up from his chair and starting to pace around Jack. Winters was trying to intimidate Jack, but Jack wasn't having any of it. Jack was the one in control here. "What did you do to my daughter? I know Elsa, she wouldn't have joined you unless you did something to her. What did you do?"

"Oh Winters I'm afraid you don't know your daughter as well as you would like to believe." Jack replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Winters asked

"You see your daughter as a little angel, incapable of any wrong doing. And that innocent painting has blinded you from seeing her as she truly is. You want to know how I got to her, I basically exposed her for who she truly is."

Jack could see that Winters was starting to sweat. Jack was getting to him, he knew it, so he continued.

"You see Winters, before she even joined the Guardians your daughter was the biggest fraud in all of the eastern part of U.S. You know her story about the Mayor Hans scandel? She paid those girls to manipulate Hans and get him to sleep with them. She solicited minors for sex, then framed Hans for the whole thing just to get Hans out of office."

"Your lying!" Winters growled.

"Oh Winters I'm a lot of things. But I'm no liar. I'm sure you still have the names of the girls from when the story broke, you can dial them up right now, I'm sure they'll be dieing to talk to you."

Winters hands were starting to quiver as he took the whole thing in, it couldn't be true it just couldn't.

"Your daughter was never a angel, revealing that to her and breaking her was easy. For you see Winters, she's not the only one in the family that has a dark secret."

"What do you mean?" Winters asked

"Tell me Winters, when was the last time you shared a romantic moment with your wife? Been a long time hasn't it? And it's because you was staying late at night in the office chasing me. Those late nights at home with no one to comfort can be hard on a woman."

"Your lying!" Winters screamed, slamming both hands on the ground hard. "She would never."

"Oh but she has been. For the past couple of months now. You should have been a better husband instead of putting all your focus chasing me."

By now Winters was fuming, Winters had lost control of this interrogation. But Jack wasn't done yet he still had one more person to expose.

"Oh and your younger daughter Anna, she ain't no princess either. You see poor Anna has gotten involved in the wrong crowd. Her boyfriend introduced her to marijana and since then she has been buying and selling it on the streets."

"STOP!" Winters snapped "Your lying! Stop it!"

"Now Winters what would I gain from lying? Everybody knows I'm the leader of the Guardians, I don't deny it. What possible purpose would I gain from lying? Your going to execute me anyway. Face it Winters, neither Elsa or the rest of your sweet family is what you believed them to be. And you Winters, are no better then the rest of your family."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Winters growled.

"Oh come on Winters, your a cop, surely you can't be that blind to your own wrong doing?" Jack said "I'm talking about when Elsa was in prison, you put a tracking chip in her skin. Then when me and the other Guardians came to break her out you didn't even intervene. You willingly let me and the other Guardians kill dozens of guards in cold blood while you sat back and did nothing. Even for a guy like me that's pretty cold."

"It was to track your location down, that is the only reason I let it happen." Winters protested.

"But still you willingly let dozens of people die without even a attempt to stop it. You know what that counts as Winters? Murder."

"I refuse to stand here and let a terrorist lecture me about murder."

"You can deny the truth all you want but that doesn't change a thing. You hate me because I'm a murderer, but by allowing those guards to be slaughtered you in yourself just commited a act of murder by purposally refusing to intervene. Tell me Winters, did any of those guards have family back home? A spouse and a kid or two waiting anxiously for them to come home only to find out to their horror that they were murdered in cold blood. How would they react if they find out that you Sergeant Winters had a chance to stop us when you could have but refused because you wanted Elsa to lead you to our lair and take us all down at once? Do you think they would see the plus side of taking me down? Or would they only see that you are responsible for their loved ones death by not doing shit? I'm no gambler Winter but if I was I'd bet that it would be the latter. Don't you see Winters, your hatred for me, and your obsession to try to stop me has caused you to become the thing you hate the most. And now you are just like me, a murderer."

That's it, Winters had all he could take.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU!" Winters screamed as he grabbed Jack by the collar and slammed him against the right wall, Jack had just made Winters snap. "YOU BRAINWASH PEOPLE, YOU MANIPULATE THEM, YOU CAUSE THEM TO COMMIT MASS MURDER!" Winters then started repeatably punching Jack in the face over and over again. He didn't even care if he beat him to death right then. Jack had drove him mad. "YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER FROM ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU TOOK MY DAUGHTER!"

If it wasn't for Commissioner Stoick busting in and pulling Winters off of Jack he might have actually beat Jack to death. Stoick burst in and grabbed Winters by the shoulder and pulled him off while two other officers picked Jack up off the floor. His face covered in blood and sporting a couple of bruises on each cheek as well as a black eye.

"After convincing Elsa of her inner darkness, winning her over was easy." Jack said Not even swayed from his past beating. "All I had to do was show her the darkness of the world and how they treat its creation. You see Winters my one true talent," Jack then got real close and whispered in Winters' ear as the cops started leading him out "Is breaking people."

"Get him the fuck out of hear." Winters growled.

"You can't deny the truth Winters," Jack said as he was led out of the interrogation room. "It will always be there."

"You okay?" Stoick asked Winters once Jack was led out of the room. "I heard everything that he told you."

"No Stoick, I'm not okay" Winters said. He had too much to process, to much to take in. Winters went to the restroom and stood over the sink and stared silently at the mirror for a while. Was Jack right? Did Winters in his quest to bring Jack down result in him becoming the thing he hated most? He tried to deny it. Tried to pass it off as Jack just trying to get under his skin, but he couldn't. He did allow several innocent people to die that day. And no matter how much Winters tried to justify his actions he just couldn't. In a fit of rage Winters smashed the restroom mirror then sat down on the cold white tile and curled up in the fetal position. Then he buried his head in his knees and wept, overcome with the guilt of his past actions. Cause as much as he hated to admit it Jack was right about one thing.

He did kill those people.


	29. Chapter 29

**This chapter was probably the hardest chapter for me to write. Not that i had a hard time thinking of stuff to put in it, but it was emotionally hard because it is so sad. Just heads up you might be crying by the end of this one, just saying.**

She still couldn't wrap her head around it, Jack was gone. Allowed himself to be captured by the police so that they could escape. And what was worse was his sacrifice was for nothing. The second they had arrived at the new mansion Dr. Peabody ran tests on the plague only to find out that it was fake. The Guardians had been tricked, ambushed, defeated, played like fools and now their leader was captured all over a plague that the cops got to first and switched out for a decoy. As for Elsa, she couldn't help but blame herself for it all. Sure she didn't know about the chip, that her father was spying on her every move, but none of that mattered in her eyes. She still led the cops right to them, and intentional or not she still felt like she betrayed them.

She didn't even here Astrid walk into her room and sit next to her on her bed thanks to the sounds of her own weeping. It wasn't until she felt Astrid's hand on her shoulder that she even knew someone walked into the room.

"Boy when you fuck up am I right?" Astrid asked

"Its my fault Astrid." Elsa said "It's my fault they took Jack. I led them straight to us."

"Yep," Astrid said "It kind of is."

"God it would have been better if I never came here, then you would have your plague and Jack wouldn't be in prison."

"Yep, our lives probably would have been better if you never showed up at our steps. But you did."

"You should just kill me and get it over with. Before I ruin your lives any more."

"Part of me wants to. But that wouldn't do any good. It wouldn't change anything. Besides Jack wouldn't want that of you."

"But Jack is gone, and it's because of me."

"Is it?" Astrid said "From what I was told Jack made the decision to stay behind, he made the decision to sacrifice himself for us. Even if you was the cause for the ambush it was his decision to stay behind."

"Maybe, but it still wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for me." Elsa said as she got up from her bed and walked to the living room.

The team wasn't fully moved into the new mansion yet with a lot of stuff still unpacked but they did have a TV in the living room as well as a few chairs and sofas. The TV was on and tuned in to CNN which to no surprise to anyone was reporting on nothing else but the Guardians, including the capture of Jack Frost as well as new information on Elsa.

Merida, Rapunzel and Tigress was gathered around the TV Elsa took a seat next to Merida on the Sofa as they continued to watch the TV. Merida had since died her hair black since she had been identified as a Guardian and she was in the process of trying to straighten it out, which was easier said then done.

"Since the capture of Guardian leader Jack Frost new information has been revealed on now disgraced journalist and fellow Guardian Elsa Winters." The CNN reporter said "New information suggest that during her time as a journalist she had set former New York Mayor Hans Larson up for Child Sex crimes in order to get him impeached. We interviewed the three teenagers, at the time of the age of 16 and seventeen, who said that Elsa paid them to lie about their age to the former mayor so that he could sleep with them. The incident as you all know was the topic of a story Elsa broke to the public which caused her to receive a Pulitzer prize as well as get Hans impeached. Now it appears however that even before she turned to the Guardians Elsa was indeed a huge fraud. Hans' Lawyer is now planning to appeal Hans' conviction and hopes to use this evidence to get his conviction overturned. More on this groundbreaking news story as it breaks."

"Well, now it looks like your secrets out." Merida said "Hope you wasn't planning to return to journalism anytime soon, your career just went down the toilet."

Elsa just buried her head in her hands. This situation was getting worse and worse by the minute.

Just then Elsa heard the front door open and just for a moment she thought the police had tracked them down, causing Elsa to nearly have a heart attack. However as she turned around she noticed to her relief that it was Puss, who none of the Guardians had seen since their old mansion was destroyed.

"Puss? Oh thank God!" Rapunzel said jumping from her chair to run up and give Puss a hug. "I was afraid you might have gotten captured or worse.

"Nah I'm fine." Puss said "Had a hell of a time getting here though. With no plane I had to stow away on a fishing vessel, kill the crew and hijack the boat myself. Took that boat clear from Australia to Scotland. Got some supplies for us though. Had to disguise my face under a hood to get them since my secret is out but I got us some food and some weapons." Puss dropped to bags on the floor, one filled with potatoes and the other filled with guns and knives.

It was right then that Puss realized something.

"Where's Jack."

"You haven't heard?" Rapunzel said shocked.

"Well no, I've been on a boat the past few days. What happened?"

"Jack's been arrested. We were ambushed by the police and they switched the plague out with a decoy. We failed to get the plague and lost Jack in the process."

"Shit!" Puss said punching a wall in anger. "Now what?"

"I don't know." Rapunzel said

"Shit, we are so fucked."

"We got to get him out." Elsa said "We have to break him out somehow."

"They'll be expecting that this time." they all heard Hiccup say as he walked into the room. "Look I don't know if any of you have noticed but we don't have the element of surprise like we used to. Where ever they are holding Jack, they have probably doubled the security waiting for us, tempting us to make a move. Plus I doubt Elsa's father will willingly let us walk out with Jack like he did with Elsa. He has no use for a secret plot to expose us anymore he already has. And he has Jack because of it. Let's face it, Jack's not coming home."

Deep down Elsa knew Hiccup was right, no matter how badly she wanted to deny it. Jack wasn't coming back. And she had no one but her self to blame.

"So what happens to us then?" Rapunzel asked

"I don't know." Hiccup replied. He honestly didn't know. Jack started the Guardians, and he had no idea how they would survive without him. "I just don't know."

At a bar in down town New York sat Sergeant Winters, sitting alone as he downed beer number five for the night. He had been there since his confrontation with Jack. He had been in the force for nearly thirty years, interrogated hundreds of suspects. But never had any gotten to him like Jack. Jack basically exposed him, turned the tables on him, brought to light all the dark things he did in order to capture Jack. And the sad thing was it was all true, and Winters couldn't stand it.

So there he sat alone at the bar, hoping that the alcohol could wash away the guilt that consumed him, when to his surprise Stoick and Hopps walked in and took a seat next to him.

"Not surprised to find you here." Stoick said as he took a seat to Winter's right. "You always come to here when something's bothering you."

"I was so blind." Winters said as he finished his beer.

"About what?"

"Everything!" Winters said "All these years I've been trying so hard to catch this guy spent day after day looking over evidence, doing all I could to bring this guy down, that I didn't know the toll it took on me. I should have seen the warning signs with my marriage. My wife wasn't being as affectionate as she had been but I was so caught into my work that I was blind to see it. I was to involved in my work that I neglected her needs. And because of that she started getting them from someone else. And now that I crossed the line in order to bring this guy down, I don't see how she could even look at me."

"You did what you felt you had to." Stoick said.

"Did I?" Winters said "I let innocent people die Stoick. Those guards at the prison, they had families, they didn't deserve what happened to them yet I willingly sat back and did nothing. No matter the reason I still am responsible for their deaths. One of those guards that died had a two year old son back at home, who will now have to grow up without his mother because of me. And another was a single parent raising her eight year old daughter after her husband was sent to prison on drug charges. That girl will now have to go into foster care because of me. I am responsible for what happened that day. How can I continue to where this uniform knowing what I did.

"It wasn't just you John." Stoick said "I could have stopped you and sent cops out to stop the attack but I didn't because I believed in your plan. Those lives are on my head too."

"And I could have turned you in after you pulled me back to base." Hopps said "I almost did too. I was super pissed about what you did. But I didn't and you know why? Because I wanted to catch that bastard too. I wanted him to come to justice. So I put whatever personal opinion I had of you to the side, I put my career in jeopardy to help bring that asshole down."

"It was still my plan though, and because of that I have no choice, I have to resign. I can't continue to wear this uniform knowing what I did."

"Don't you even think about taking the fall alone." Hopps said

"We all did this together." Stoick said "We all will take the blame together."

"I can't let you do that." Winters said "Hopps you are young and have a promising career ahead of you, I can't let you throw that away. And Stoick your the damn police Commissioner, if you take responsibility it could hurt the reputation of the police department."

"It's cute that you think that this is a option." Hopps said "As much as I might hate you for what you did, I hate myself more for going along with it. And I cannot in good conscious let you take the fall alone when we all did it together. I'll resign to and go back to my parents farm in Kansas."

"And I'll retire and start a new life somewhere else far away from here." Stoick said "Where? I do not know yet but I'll think of something."

The bar tender walked up and gave all three of them a beer and as they lifted the bottles off the tables Winters made a toast.

"United we stand, together we fall."

Jack sat alone in his cell, separated from the rest of the prisoners out of fear of their safety. Jack sat on the floor in silence, staring at the cold hard ground back to the cell bars. He didn't even know that his sister Emma had come to visit until he heard her voice.

"Is it true Jack?" Emma asked. Jack could hear the hurt in her voice and he didn't even need to turn around to know that she had probably been crying on her way to see him. "Are you the leader of the Guardians? Are you the White Tiger?"

Jack let out a disappointed sigh. He was always prepared to face the music should he ever get caught but now that he had, he found it extremely difficult to even face the one person outside his team that he loved the most. Without even turning around to face her he answered "It's true."

Once again he could here the hurt in her voice. "How could you do this to us Jack? How could you do this to our family? How could you betray us? I heard the report that you killed dad, that he didn't die from a stray bullet that you shot him in cold blood. You murdered him Jack! No matter how bad of a person he was, no matter how badly I hated him he did not deserve what you did to him. And now you've murdered mom too."

Jack did turn his face around when he heard that "What?"

"She's dead Jack" Emma cried her face exploding with tears. "Hearing the story that you were the leader of the Guardians caused her to have a heart attack. She died right there in the living room floor right in front of me and Sofia. Can you imagine how horrifying it is to for a nine year old girl to see their grandmother die right in front of them. Mom's dead Jack, because of you! You killed her! You killed both our parents!"

Jack didn't say a word, what could he say that could make her feel any better.

"And the worst part of it is, is that now I am going to have to return home and explain to Sofia that her uncle, who she idolized, who she hero worshiped, who I use to tell stories about every night before she went to bed, was secretly the leader of a terrorist organization and a murderer. You were her hero Jack, mine too, and you betrayed us all! Do you have anything to say for that? Anything!?"

Jack knew there was nothing he could say that could make Emma feel better, he hurt her to bad, his sister who he loved dearly was now accusing him of being a traitor and a murderer. Jack told each Guardian when they joined the team that they had to turn their back on and leave their family behind them. That the Guardians were the only family they had now. But as he sat there in his cell, hearing his sister in tears, seeing how hurt she was it made him feel hurt too. And even though he know it would do no good, he said the one thing he could possible say.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't you dare give me that bullshit!" Emma cried "Your not sorry. If you was you never would have formed the Guardians, you never would have left your family who loved you to become a terrorist. You never would have murdered all those innocent lives. So don't you dare tell me your sorry. We all know it's a lie, just like everything else about you."

Emma then reached into her right pants pocket and pulled out the amulet Jack had given Sofia for her birthday.

"Sofia said you can have this back." Emma said as she tossed it into the cell with Jack, the amulet hitting the wall. "She don't want it any more."

Emma then left, leaving Jack alone with his thoughts. Jack figured one day he would be caught, one day he would face the music for his actions. And he told himself if that day even came he had to remain strong. Strong for his team, for his cause. He couldn't let anyone see his weak, see him vulnerable. He had to remain strong for his mission. But when he saw Emma, saw how hurt she was, and heard her say all those hurtful things to him, for the first time in his life he felt pain, he actually felt weak. Jack stared at the amulet that Emma threw back at him, and as he reached over and picked it up. He clinched it tightly in his fist and held it to his face. And there in his cell for the first time since the day he killed his father he let loose all his emotional pain, and cried.

 **Well that was sad wasn't it? This is probably the most emotional filled chapter i have ever wrote. Sorry if i made you cry.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello again everyone. I'm back after a brief Christmas break. Hope everyone had a great Christmas. I know I did.**

 **Also, R.I.P Carrie Fisher AKA Princess Leia. May the force carry you to a galaxy far, far away.**

"How are you holding up?" Elsa asked when she and Rapunzel stopped by to visit Jack in his cell. Due to their names and faces being exposed the two of them had to where a pretty convincing disguise to be able to get through the airport and by prison security without causing suspicion. They also had persuaded Hiccup to make the two of them both a fake ID just to be safe. Hiccup at first was heavily against the two of them going out in the open to visit Jack, especially with the police on high alert but once Elsa and Rapunzel showed them their two disguises Hiccup gave in and printed the two of them out a fake ID.

Elsa's disguise consisted of her hair died brown with blue streaks around her bangs, pink rimmed glasses, while Rapunzel wore a red rig with her hair up in a pony tail, and square glasses. The two of them also got their hands on some stage makeup resulting in Elsa giving herself freckles around her eyes in the bridge of her nose, while giving Rapunzel a mole at the tip of her nose, (Which she hated by the way but went along with anyway.)

"I'm surviving." Jack said

"I'm sorry I got you in here." Elsa said "It's my fault. If it wasn't for that chip."

"No," Jack said interrupting. "Don't blame yourself. I was the one who gave the orders to break you out. I could of left you in that jail cell but instead I freed you. If this is anybody's fault it's mine."

"Jack, we can you out of here." Rapunzel said "Just give us the word and the two of us can get back to Hiccup right now. We would have a team here within two days to break you out."

"No," Jack said "That won't be necessary."

"But Jack?" Rapunzel protested "They'll kill you."

"Then I will finally be paying the price for my actions. My journey end here but you two, your journey is just beginning. You to must help carry on my legacy. And that won't happen if you risk busting me loose. That is just want the cops are expecting, they have tripled the security here expecting a retaliation the two of you won't stand a chance it would be a ambush waiting to happen."

"Then we'll all where disguises." Elsa said "The two of us sneaked by them we could again."

"But the second they spot you breaking me out, every guard will be on you in a instant. It would be a slaughter. You'd never get me out of here and you would all be risking your lives for nothing."

"Jack..." Elsa started

"Listen." Jack interrupted. "lots of the great leaders who have ever walked this earth got murdered. My life will go down as a martyr. But you must make sure that my legacy doesn't die with me."

"We won't." Rapunzel said, as tears started falling from her face.

Jack just stared at them in silent for five seconds as he smiled. "You two were among my favorite Guardians. Now you must carry on without me. It has been a honor to be your leader."

"Visit times up." The guard said walking in the cell and escorting Elsa and Rapunzel out.

"I'll miss you." Jack said

"I'll miss you too." Elsa sobbed as she was escorted out of the premises with Rapunzel.

Once the to of them were gone Jack asked one of the other nearby guards for a favor.

"Can I request a interview for the Times?"

A few hours later Tiana walked up to Jack's cell, notepad and pen in hand.

"Thanks for stopping by." Jack said

"Just so you know." Tiana warned "You try your brainwashing thing on me like you did Elsa this interview will end right then."

"Trust me that is not why I called you here." Jack said raising his hands up in defense. "I just want to talk."

Tiana pulled up a chair and sat down inside the cell as she opened her notepad ready to start the interview.

"So tell me Jack, did you ever think you was going to get caught?"

"I don't want to talk about the Guardians or my fate." Jack said

"Really?" Tiana said surprised "Then why did you call me here?"

"Because I want to talk about something else, I want to talk about nature and how it's dying."

"Explain?"

"Two thirds of all Wildlife is on the verge of dying by the year 2020. And the world is doing little to stop it. As mankind continues to grow, wildlife is on a vast decline. Do you know how many animals have been drove to extinction because of human activity?"

"I don't know?" Tiana replied.

"To many to count." Jack said "And it's only going to continue to grow unless humans really decide to act. Rain forest are being torn down for farming and agriculture use, big game hunters are out shooting a lion or giraffe just for a goddamn trophy. And humans seem to be okay with that. I know you don't agree with our actions, but if man will just decide that enough is enough and actually get involved in helping our wildlife then the Guardians wouldn't need to take the steps that they do."

Tiana listened to every word he said with great interest, making sure she wrote down what he said word for word.

"You know what my biggest fear is Tiana?"

"What?" Tiana asked

"It's not death, whatever happens to me after this I'm ready and willing to except. It's that my mission and everything I have stood for dies with me. All I want in life, all I have fought for, is the well being of our wildlife. I dream of one day when man and animals can share a planet without man trying to exterminate them. Without man getting their kicks out of shooting a helpless animal for sport. That's my dream, that's what I fight for. And I fear that when I am gone that my mission and my message will die with me and all my hard work will be for nothing."

Tiana then saw a side from Jack she never thought she would see from a mass murderer, hurt and angst. Jack started getting emotional as tears fell from his face.

"You may not agree with my actions, my extreme tactics, but you cannot deny that our wildlife is hurting. I need you to do me a favor. Write a story for me, and tell the world about how our wildlife is dying, plead with them to take actions in order to save it. It doesn't have to be as extreme as the guardians there is many ways to help save wildlife that is more legal then what we do. Tell them that if they want their future children and grandchildren to grow up in a world with Lions, Rhinos and other of our great wildlife then they have to act now, cause if not then they will surely die. I know they'll listen to you Tiana. Will you do that for me please?"

Tiana didn't know what to say at first. True Jack was a madman and a sociopath mass murderer. But he did speak some truth about wildlife. Maybe she could write a story out of this after all.

"I'll write it Jack." Tiana said "But not for you. If I even mention you in a positive way then the story will be dismissed by the public's eye do to your reputation. I'll write the story because I do want the next generation to enjoy the wildlife we have now. But that's the only reason."

"That will work Tiana," Jack said "Thank you."

With that the interview ended and Tiana left. But as he watched Tiana leave, Jack felt a sense of hope that even with him gone that there would be hope for the animals he cared so much for. He knew that when his trial came that he was facing the death penalty for his actions but at least he would die still feeling a sense of hope.

Hopps stood on the edge of the Brooklyn bridge, staring down at the river below her as she took out the badge she once wore proudly out of her pocket. All Hopps had wanted to be since she was a little girl was a cop. That was her dream and she spent her collage years studying and training for it. She was so excited when she finally got hired on to NYPD and was looking forward to many years at the department. All that came crashing down when she got involved with the guardians investigation. She knew Winters was crossing lines that no cop should cross, planting chips in peoples skin to spy on them and letting innocents die in order of a "bigger cause". So why didn't she try to stop it? Why didn't she turn both Winters and Stoick in? Maybe it was because she felt that if she did that they would never get a chance like this to stop the guardians, to get their leader the White Tiger. Regardless, no matter the reason she knew what happened was wrong and the fact that she stood buy and let it happen and even went along with it meant that she was just as responsible and guilty as the ones that planned it.

Winters held a press conference with Stoick earlier in the afternoon in front of all the news media to confess what he did and announce his immediate resignation. And along with Stoick, Hopps shortly afterword put her resignation after the conference was over. She could no longer stand to where the uniform after knowing what went down.

As she stared at the badge she once flashed proudly on her uniform, she pulled her right arm back and chunked it into the river below and watched as it sank out of sight. She then got back into her car and drove toward the air port. She contacted her perants, told them she was moving back to the farm. She would get on the next flight out and be there as soon as possible. She had already packed her stuff and was ready to leave. For she couldn't stand to live in New York any longer.

Once she arrived at the airport and boarded the plane two hours later, she sat next to the window and gave one last look at the city she called home ever since she was a cop.

"Good Bye New York." Hopps tearfully said. For she new her dream job as a cop, was now over.

 **We're almost done, only two chapters left and then we will have this story wrapped up.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Warning, don't read unless you have tissues on hand. You will cry, a lot.**

If the world was hoping that Jack Frost's arrest would lead to downfall of the Guardians they were badly mistaken. Shortly after Jack's arrest and Tiana's story about the environment there was a rise in attacks by Guardian sympathizers. One such attack was by a man named Nick Wilde who created a drug that when injected through the skin would make a man go nuts and attack anyone in his path. He used that drug on a group of fur trappers, using a blow dart to shoot one of the trappers and watching as he viciously brutalize the other trappers, tearing them apart. After Nick was captured he swore allegiance to the Guardians crediting them for motivating him to take a stand against poachers.

The Guardians also saw their numbers of recruits double since Jack's arrest. Hundreds of animal and environmental activist longed to join the Guardians following Jack's arrest, claiming Jack did what the rest of them was to scared to do, and through his sacrifice he inspired them to no longer be afraid.

The rise in Guardian related attacks was certainly unsuspected by the public's eye, but it did little to change their views about the Guardians, in fact it only made them want to make Jack pay for his actions even more.

After one month being held in New York's state prison Jack's trial had finally arrived. Jack's lawyer, Susan Murphy tried to persuade the jury that Jack is mentally ill and would be better fit in a mental hospital for the insane rather than a regular prison. The chief prosecutor though, Snow White wasn't buying any of it. She rejected any idea of insanity and claimed Jack was in his right man when he committed his crimes and that Jack is a evil, evil, man who doesn't deserve to see the light of day. Jack said nothing during the whole trail, nor did he show any emotion either. He just sat with his lawyer during the whole trial with a blank expression on his face like he didn't care what happened to him.

Watching the trial on all the news stations was hard for all the Guardians, but it was most hard on Elsa. As she listened to Snow White call Jack all those horrible things she felt a sickening pain in the pit of her stomach. Her pain was only worsened by Jack's pathetic lawyer trying to label him as insane. Jack was not insane, he was one of the smartest people she had ever met and it hurt so bad seeing Susan barely even attempt to get Jack off.

As each day went by, Elsa found herself running to her room on more than one occasion and sobbing. She was trying to remain strong for Jack, but she couldn't. It wasn't fair what was happening to him, and she couldn't understand why Jack would not allow them to break him out.

Finally both sides of the trial rested their case and put the case in the hands of the jury, and the next day and a half seemed like a year for Elsa as she prayed to God that the jury would show mercy on Jack.

To her horror though they didn't. After a day and a half of deliberating the Jury came back with a guilty vote, and recommended the death penalty. The judge, Frollo accepted the recommendation and sentenced Jack to death, calling Jack a evil, evil man and saying that he hopes God has mercy on his soul.

It was right then that Elsa's world fell apart, she didn't even wait to get into her room before sobbing, she fell to the floor right their in the living room and sobbed. Robin Hood rushed over and tried to comfort Elsa, telling her everything was going to be okay, but as Elsa buried her head in Robin's shoulders she didn't know if she believed him or not.

Two years pasted from the time of the trail to Jack's execution. During those two years the Guardians forced themselves to move on. Hiccup became the new leader, the Guardians grew in numbers and they continued to wreak havoc on those who tried to harm nature. Elsa, had a harder time moving on however. She didn't go on as many assignments as the others. Opting instead to occupy most of her time during those assignments assisting Peabody in the lab, helping Peabody on his de-extinction experiment. Elsa was no scientist, science was never her strength in High School or in College. But knowing that Jack never got the chance to see a extinct animal be brought back made her determined to finish the experiment in Jack's honor. She didn't understand half the stuff Peabody was saying, and most of the time she was just Peabody's assistant and was just fetching supplies for him. But just being there and insisting in a experiment that Jack believed so hard in gave Elsa some peace through this extremely hard time.

Elsa also left the mansion a few times while the other Guardians were on their assignments. She would wear a disguise and fly back to the U.S to visit Jack in prison. She would catch him up on Guardian activity, tell him how their numbers were growing as well as get a little loving from Jack while in their with him.

The Guardians wasn't the only ones who changed through the next two years. For Jonathan Winters, his world had taken a huge one hundred and eighty degree turn. His wife divorced him, blaming him for tearing the family apart with his Guardians investigation. No longer a cop Winters moved to Buffalo New York hoping to start a new life their and got a job as a insurance salesman. He hated the job, the hours were ridiculous and the pay wasn't worth the time he put in, not to mention the costumers were rude as hell but it was a job. He knew that he would never get hired as a cop again so while his job was a piece of crap at least he was still making a living. Anna was the only family member that still talked to him, and once a week they would meet up for coffee and donuts. Having her still in his life was the only thing that kept him from falling into depression and causing him to turn to alcohol or worst committing suicide.

As the two years went by finally the day of Jack's execution drew near. His execution was in one day, and as Elsa dropped by for one last visit before his death she pleaded with him one last time to let them break him out.

"There is still time you know." Elsa said "We can still get you out of here, just say the word and we can have a hundred people here by tomorrow. Jack please We need you."

"Elsa, honey." Jack said in a soft loving voice. "You don't need me. Look at what has happened since my arrest. Your numbers has doubled in size since my arrest. Our message is being heard, and though a lot of people still reject it, those who listen to it act on it, and now we got supporters all around the world who are doing great deeds in my name. Poachers are running scared, the world is living on edge. People are finally understanding what we are doing. My journey may be ending, but yours is just beginning."

"It shouldn't be ending though." Elsa said "Not yet, there is still many great things still left to be done."

"Then you must do them without me." Jack said "Elsa, don't show up for the execution tomorrow, don't make this any harder on us then it needs to be." Jack then reached under his mattress and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded in fourths and handed it to Elsa. "Take this, read it to the others when during my time of execution. Read it, follow it it, act on it."

Elsa was sobbing but she nodded and took the paper. "And no matter what happens, rather I am with you in the flesh or not. I'll always be there for you, and I will love you."

"I love you too Jack." Elsa cried, then the two of them engaged in a kiss that they knew would be their last. As Elsa closed her eyes and got lost in the kiss she prayed that this one moment, this one brief moment would never end. That the two of them could stop time and be lost in this kiss forever.

Sadly it did end though and once it did Jack put his right hand being Elsa's head and whispered softly.

"Goodbye."

"Visitation time is up sweetheart." The Guard said opening the cell door and escorting Elsa out. But as the guard was escorting Elsa out she turned her head and stared into Jack's eyes one last time and saw Jack staring back too with a look of confidence in his face, letting Elsa know that everything was going to be all right.

Finally, the day arrived for Jack's execution. As news outlets arrived outside the prison, Jack was given his last meal of a garden salad and baked potato. Judy Hopps and Jonathan Winters, despite no longer being cops both showed up to witness the execution, along with family members of some of his victims. All around New York people and the rest of the world people were talking about and celebrating the death of a terrorist leader.

However there was no celebrating for the Guardians. As the hour for Jack's execution arrived the Guardians gathered outside at the front porch to hold a candlelight visual in mourning of their former leader. It was there that Elsa stood up in front of the rest of the Guardians and pulled out the letter she was given from Jack.

"Jack told me to wait until the time of his execution to read this to you." Elsa said "I haven't even read it myself and I'm not sure I have the strength to make it through it."

Elsa then unfolded the letter, and tears already streaming down her face she started reading. _"Dear friends..."_

Jack's cell opened and two guards walked in and lifted Jack to his feet.

"Let's get this over with Frost." One of the guards growled as he led Jack out of his cell and to the execution chamber.

" _These past several years has been a honor for me. You have all worked very hard in helping eliminate the evil that plagues our great planet. I knew when you joined the Guardians that you was going to do great things, and it has been a honor to be your leader and working beside some of the toughest warriors I have ever known."_

The walk to the execution chamber felt like forever. Jack kept his head down the whole time not even attempting to look his captures in the eyes. He refused to look weak in front of them, refused to look vulnerable. He was at peace with the idea of dying he knew that, so there was no need to show fear. And as the guards opened the door to the execution chamber, and Jack came in eye contact with the table he was to be executed on, he closed his eyes ready to embrace and except his fate.

" _Now you my friends must carry on my mission without me. You will be persecuted, hated, and rejected by the rest of the world. You will be considered monsters, demons, terrorists. But you must stay strong and ignore what the rest of the world views you as, for the rest of the world doesn't understand the reasons why we do what we do. I hope you continue to fight the evil that plagues our world, and fight for the innocents that is our wildlife. It won't be easy, you will be putting your life in great danger. But don't let the fear and dangers prevent you from doing what is right."_

Jack was laid on the table and strapped in tight and as the executioner walked up to him, he asked if Jack had anything he would like to say before he died.

"You think killing me will be the end of the Guardians?" Jack said "My death will only go down as a martyr. When I'm gone my team will rise stronger then ever, and will continue my mission in my name. You can't stop them all. As long as there are Guardians, as long as there are people who care for what we do and what we stand for then the Guardians will always live on."

" _And finally my friends I hope you will continue to spread my message throughout the entire world. Show the world what they are doing to our wildlife, and continue to recruit those who believe in my vision. My dream is that one day the entire world will see wildlife the same way I do and with your hard work and dedication I know that the dream can still become a reality._

 _Good luck my friends._

One of the Guards then laid Jack's head flat on the table and as Jack felt the needle poke into his skin Jack let out one final shout.

"Nature always wins!"

Then with that Jack closed his eyes and breathed his last.

" _Your loving friend and leader_

 _The White Tiger"_

 **Hands down the hardest chapter i have ever written. Part of me didn't want the story to end this way but the more I wrote this story the more i realized there was no way Jack was going to survive. Not in a real world setting like this.**

 **If you people don't hate me I hope you will come back for the final chapter because there is still one last chapter before this story finally ends and trust me you don't want to miss it.**

 **See you next chapter hopefully,**

 **Jpbake.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Before we wrap this story up I would like to thank everyone who has read this story. Rather you loved it or hated it you took the time to click on my story and read it. It's been a long ride. This has been my longest story yet and it was so much fun to write. Now let's finish this.**

After Jack's execution his body was cremated. Elsa picked up the ashes and held a private Wake with the other Guardians. The Guardians secretly traveled back to Jack's childhood home in Colorado where they scattered Jack's ashes in the woods where he killed his father. As a last sign of homage for their fallen leader Elsa placed a wooden crucifix in the dirt, with Jack's code name White Tiger engraved in it.

Before Elsa could return to the mansion with the other Guardians, she had one last thing to take care of in the states. This one on the clear other side of the country. Hiccup gave her permission but only if she took Puss with her as backup just in case anything went wrong. Elsa accepted the back up request and was ordered to be back at the mansion in one weeks time.

Using fake I.D's and a thick disguise Elsa and Puss boarded a plane for Buffalo New York. The past two years Elsa had spent plenty of time of the internet tracking down her father's whereabouts. The two of them hadn't spoken a word nor seen each other since the failed raid on the lab, and after months of searching she had finally tracked down her father's exact location since his resignation from the NYPD.

For Elsa this was a day she had been looking forward to for a long time, coming face to face with the man responsible for the death of her Jack, for the pain caused on the Guardians, and for using her like a puppet to bring Jack down.

The seven and a half hour flight for Elsa seemed like forever as she longed to see her father's face when she showed up at his apartment. She was amused by the idea of just how disgraced her father had become. Gone was the days of him living in the fancy two storied house with three bedrooms plus a guest room, now he was reduced to a single bedroom apartment in downtown Buffalo. Gone was his high paying career as a respected police Sergeant, now reduced to a low paying insurance salesman. Served him right for everything he did to her and the other Guardians, but in her eyes it wasn't enough. Justice had to be served for him taking Jack from her and the Guardians, and she was going to make sure it was delivered personally.

As the plane arrived at the airport and Elsa and Puss piled off the plane, the two of them spotted a unoccupied Mustang convertible and decided to use it as means of transportation. They needed to stay out of the public's eye as much as possible so going to a dealer and taking out a rental car was not a option. Plus the dealer renting to them would ask for identification and if he found out their I.D was fake and that they where Guardians their plan would go south and the two of them would wind up in jail. Sure they risked jail by stealing a car but with the two of them Elsa thought they would stand much better chance against a couple of cops expecting them of just being car thieves then a whole group of cops coming after them discovering them of being Guardians. Plus with the two guns that Puss silently and secretly picked off from security guards at the airport they were prepared just in case they were spotted.

Two both Elsa's surprise and relief the two of them where able to make it out of the airport without being detected by police. If anybody did report a stolen convertible (which was likely). The cops didn't spot them yet. Good, that gave Elsa the time she needed to pull off what she was about to do. As Puss pulled the car up to the apartment parking lot, Elsa told Puss to stay in the car and keep watch.

"This won't take long." Elsa added as she cocked her gun and stuffed it in her back pocket deep enough so it would remained hidden under her untucked shirt.

Elsa climbed up the three flights of stairs to her fathers apartment and after picking the lock and going inside she noticed that her father wasn't home, he must not have been off of work yet.

"Puss," Elsa said as she called Puss' cellphone. "He's not home."

"What do you want to do?" Puss asked "This was your plan."

"Theirs a alleyway behind the apartments I believe," Elsa said "Pull the car in there and stay out of sight. I'll call you when I'm done."

Puss nodded and drove the car into a ally behind the apartment complex. No way was Elsa going to leave before meeting up with her old man. She had been planning this for a while.

It was a hour before Jonathan Winters Finally arrived to the apartment. Elsa had locked the door back so that her father didn't expect a thing when he walked in. After another long and hard day of work, all Jonathan wanted to do now was get home and relax for the rest of the day. Anna called on Winters way home saying she wanted to check up on him. She even volunteered to bring dinner. After all he had lost it was nice that he still had Anna in his life, she really was the only thing that kept him going in life now.

As Jonathan turned the light switch on in his apartment he suddenly froze in shock when he saw who was sitting in the middle of the living room in his chair.

"Elsa?" Jonathan gasped

"Hello father." Elsa said in soft menacing voice. She didn't bother wearing her disguise when she arrived at the apartments. Considering she wanted her father to recognize her face. "It's been a while hasn't it? Two years I believe since you used me as your puppet, used me to set up a ambush for my team, used me to get my Jack."

"You got a lot of nerve to show up here Elsa."

"What? Can't a girl just stop by and see her own father?"

"Why are you here Elsa? Why show your face now?"

"You know father, for the past two years I have been busy believing that Jack's imprisonment was my fault. I had been kicking myself, blaming myself, up all night crying believing it was my fault that he had been captured. After all it was me that basically led him to you. But now I realize that it wasn't my fault. It was yours. You were the one that put the chip in me, you were the one that used me like a puppet. You was the one that ambushed us, tricked us, and arrested Jack. I have spent two years living in my own personal hell because of you."

"And now I am living in my own hell because of YOU!" Jonathan snapped back. "Look at me Elsa, I have lost everything. My career, my wife, you, the only person that still talks to me is your sister Anna. You drove me to cross the line Elsa, by joining up with that monster. And by doing that I lost everything I worked so hard to achieve. Yes I used you as bait, but you caused me to do it."

"So, we are both responsible for each others pain. Well, at least now we are being honest with each other."

"Yes, and now I am going to be honest with you one more time." Jonathan said "Get the hell out of my apartment, you aren't welcome here, you are no longer my daughter. And if I ever see your face again I am going to call the cops."

"Sorry father." Elsa said "But I'm afraid you won't be calling anyone, ever again."

Elsa then got up from her chair and lunged at her father. She grabbed him by the shoulder and slammed him into his apartment window so hard it made the window crack. Then, with her father still in a daze unable to react, Elsa took out her gun and shot her father three times in the chest before finishing him off by kicking him throw the glass window. Elsa then looked out the window and smiled as she saw her father laying dead on the pavement, his blood spilling onto the parking lot.

Elsa then walked calmly outside the apartment, calling Puss to pick her up. Puss then quickly pulled up to the apartment complex where he saw Jonathan's body on the ground and Elsa walking outside. Puss smiled and nodded his approval of the deed as Elsa stepped into the passenger seat of the car.

"The deed is done, let's go." Elsa said pulling a pair of sun shades over her eyes. Then while Puss drove off she pulled out a old picture of her with her family out of her pocket. She had just got accepted at the New York times and they were Celebrating Christmas together as a family before she moved into her apartment and started her career as a journalist. She saw how happy they all looked together, it was a different time then a simpler life. But she knew that life was gone. She would never see her mother again, never see Anna, she had no family now except the Guardians. There was a lighter sitting in the drink holder next to her that belonged to the owner of the car they stole and Elsa grabbed the lighter and burned her family photo. She would never go back to New York, never see Anna again, for the Elsa they knew was dead. She was a Guardian now, nothing else. Elsa was dead, She was the Arctic Wolf.

Fifteen minutes later Anna pulled up the apartment parking lot. She had stopped off at a Chinese restaurant before arriving to order some Chinese take out for the two of them to enjoy while they caught up. However any plans of the two of them catching up was shattered when she saw the yellow police tape outside her father's apartment, and her father's body laying on the pavement.

"No!" Anna cried as she ran out of her car and ran to her father's body. The police at the crime scene tried to hold her back but she ran right past them and crossed the yellow tape as she knelt down at her fathers body. As she grabbed her father's body and started sobbing and crying out her fathers name she knew Elsa had done this, there was no question about that. Elsa got revenge for Jack's death and by doing that took Anna's last piece of family with her.

Elsa and Puss barely made it back to the mansion before Rapunzel ran up and greeted them. She was super ecstatic about something and barely able to get her words out as she jumped with joy.

"You got to come down to the lab quickly." Rapunzel squealed.

"Why?" Elsa asked "What's up?"

"A baby passenger pigeon was just born."

Elsa's eyes widened in shock as she quickly ran downstairs to the basement to see the bird herself. Then when she arrived she saw nearly all the Guardians surrounding the bird as Dr. Peabody checked it out.

"It's in perfect health." Peabody said "We now have our first successful De-extinction."

Elsa stood in awe as she laid eyes on the bird. It's eyes was closed and it was nearly bald but it was in perfect health. A female rock pigeon was cuddling the baby bird as if it was it's own kind. And as she watched as the baby bird chirped away Elsa felt something she hadn't felt in the past two years. Hope.

If a bird that had been extinct for over a century could be brought back to life then maybe, just maybe Jack's dream wasn't as far fetched as it sounded. Maybe there was hope for animals after all. And she new damn well that she was going to keep fighting until Jack's dream became a reality.

"OK team suit up." Elsa and the others heard Hiccup say as he walked down the stairs. "We discovered the location of the plague."

Elsa smiled. Oh yeah, there was definitely hope.

 **And That's a wrap. Thanks again to everyone who read this. This was definitely a more controversial story then what I usually write, but it was a subject that is really close to me.**

 **I am a avid animal lover and activist. I volunteer my time once a week at a animal rehab center helping out injured and orphaned wildlife. So working on a story about topic so close to me was special to me. If theirs one thing I hope all who read this takes from it is to get involved in helping our wildlife. No i wouldn't suggest going to the extreme Jack and the Guardians did in this story I did that just for entertainment purposes. But you can get involved by volunteering at a animal rehab center like i do, or become a member of the ASPCA or PETA. Small things like that can go a long ways in insuring that our next generation can enjoy the same wildlife that we have today.**

 **Now as for my next story. It won't be a Jelsa story sadly. I'm taking a break from those so i can write about other characters I love. But i will promise you it will be a lot more lighthearted then this one. I won't tell you what it is exactly but if you are interested please follow me as a author so you can see what it is yourself and hope i see you all at my next story.**

 **Take care**

 **Jpbake.**


End file.
